Dawn of Twilight
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: A woman from another world finds herself entwined with the events of Final Fantasy XII. She fights alongside Lady Ashe and her allies, but all is not as it appears to be. A far greater threat than Vayne looms on the horizon and in order to save Ivalice, she must unravel the mystery of her forgotten past and embrace the heart of a certain sky pirate.
1. Prologue: Blood Oath

Lady Artz: Hey everyone and welcome to my brand new Final Fantasy XII story called _Dawn of Twilight_! Don't let the title fool you. This has nothing to do with vampires and everything to do with the storm of insanity brewing within my mind. I apologize to those of you who are waiting for the next update for _Star of Hope_. I ran into a bit of an impasse on Chapter Fourteen: Meddling Friends, so I decided to start up a new story that has been slowly forming in my mind since I watched the FFXII movie on YouTube.

Right, onwards and upwards! Much love and over flowing gratitude to all those who have faved, followed and reviewed all of my stories and I hope that you will show that same loyalty and devotion to this story as well!

* * *

This chapter is actually a prologue, but will seem kind of like an actual chapter because of the way it flows. Also, you will not understand much of the dynamics taking place in this chapter because it is a brief look into my original character's past and that of a certain sky pirate. Everything will be explained in the main story line of the game, so think of it as a teaser or a trail of bread crumbs.

* * *

Now for the disclaimer. I do not own Final Fantasy XII or anything related to the Final Fantasy universe and franchise. I also do not own anything I make references to. I only own my original characters, Artimes Blaine also known as Artz, and Benedict Strathem commonly referred to as the Dark Warrior.

Alright, enough of my incessant chin wagging! On with the show!

* * *

Prologue: Blood Oath

* * *

Fires burning, swords clashing, explosions occurring…a fortress under siege by the invading army of a larger country known as the Archadian Empire. Men fought and fell, both sides fighting for their respective nations. Two figures darted from shadow to shadow, passing unseen by the many soldiers. Their goal…to reach the inner sanctum in hopes of protecting one who they deemed precious.

The woman leading the way had dark skin and eyes of deep red. She wore a revealing set of dark armor, her stomach exposed. She wore stilettos and her tall, rabbit like ears adorned the top of her blondish white haired head. She was not human. She hailed from the Eruyt Village, home of the Vieras. She was a master of weaponry and partner to a male human, a sky pirate no less.

Said sky pirate followed after his Viera partner. He was six feet tall with rather handsome features. He had short brown hair with blonde highlights and eyes of forest green. He wore and embroidered golden and olive vest over a high collared white shirt. He was wearing tight black leather trousers with leather shin pads and steel, open backed sandals. Around his waist was two crossed, gold buckled belts with two pouches attached to either side. His trademark was the gun and he was a damn good shot.

The two finally managed to sneak into the main fortress and cut down the many hallways to the inner sanctum. The sounds of a desperate battle floated through the partially open door. The pirate glanced inside and his eyes landed on the very person he was seeking, his elder brother.

His brother, a man at the height of six feet two inches tall, was battling against a group of soldiers on his own. He pivoted and slashed, slaying one of his opponents with his sword and used his magicks to take down two more. It was clear from his heavy breathing and somewhat sloppy swordplay that the dark haired man wasn't going to last much longer. Thankfully, he dispatched the last of his enemies fairly quickly.

The sky pirate and the viera walked into the room and over to the dark clad warrior.

"You certainly do like to cut things rather close, don't you Benedict?" The pirate said making the other male turn at his voice.

"Balthier and his lovely friend, Fran. What a pleasant surprise? I wasn't expecting company today." The warrior now identified as Benedict replied a small smile on his face.

The sky pirate known as Balthier gave his brother once over. His brother's dark brown, almost black hair was more unkempt than usual. His abnormally pale skin had a light sheen of sweat from the recent exertion, his steel blue eyes holding a barely concealed pain. His armor and clothing were torn and fractured, blood flowing from several cuts and stab wounds. Overall, he looked like hell and it was a miracle that he was still standing, albeit leaning heavily on his sword for support.

"You seem to have quite a few unexpected guests." Balthier commented silently cursing himself for not arriving sooner.

Damn this war and damn the Empire causing all this ruckus. Too much blood had spilled already and yet more was being spilled at that very moment. His brother had a sent him a urgent message, requesting his assistance and he had come without hesitation. His partner, Fran, took a step forward garnering the attention of both brothers.

"You are mortally wounded." She stated her voice revealing a small amount of sorrow.

The sky pirate looked to his elder brother in shock. The dark haired warrior smiled sadly at his younger sibling, a silent apology in his eyes. He released the sword, allowing it to clatter to the floor loudly.

"I know." He replied softly as he began to fall forward.

Balthier raced towards his brother, catching him and lowering him to the floor. Blood coated his hands as he tried to staunch the bleeding in a vain attempt to save his brother's life.

"Stop Ffamran, it is of no use. I am not long for this world." Benedict said quietly.

"No." The pirate replied shaking his head in disbelief, "You will not die here. You cannot die here. You have a wife to introduce me to, remember?"

The elder sibling let out a pained chuckle before pulling out a diamond shaped pendant. The metal diamond acted as a backdrop for the blue jewel shard in its center. He held it up to his brother.

"Find her." He ordered.

Balthier pushed the pendant down.

"No, it was just a legend, a story our mother told us. She's not real." He replied still trying to apply pressure to his brother's many wounds.

"She is not a story, brother. She is very much real and very much here in our world." Benedict revealed shocking his younger sibling, "I loved that legend so much, loved her so much…I ended up marrying her."

The sky pirate stared at him with wide eyes, completely astounded. The woman his brother had married was the same woman from the legend their mother had told them about when they were kids. The woman who would save their world from a terrible darkness, the lost daughter of the Dynast-King. Their mother was descended from a family of knights, loyal to the royal family of King Raithwall, and they were the sworn protectors of the lost princess.

Balthier had never truly believed the story, too much of a realist, but now to hear that the woman of legend was real and was his brother's newly made wife, he was completely floored. He was broken from his thoughts when his brother pushed the pendant into his hands.

"You must find her and protect her, whatever it takes. She must not be alone. We are all that she has. Please, brother…believe in the legend, believe in her. She needs you." His brother pleaded his blood soaked hand covering his brother's.

The sky pirate stared into his brother's eyes, trying to rationalize everything that was happening. His entire world was being turned upside down and inside out. He was confused, angry, shocked, and was feeling the beginnings of grief and loss. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Too much was happening at once and he couldn't process it at all.

"There is no greater treasure than she. You're a sky pirate…steal her away and protect that treasure." Benedict continued his eyes begging, "Promise me."

Tears began to form in Balthier's eyes as he nodded his head.

"I promise. I will find her and I will protect her." He conceded as a tear slipped down his cheek.

The elder sibling smiled softly, his eyes full of gratitude. His body began to relax and the younger brother knew that the end was near.

"Don't be afraid to love her." The dark haired warrior whispered quietly as his eyes looked away as if seeing something or someone else, "…Mom."

The light in Benedict's eyes faded away, leaving behind nothing but emptiness. More tears fell as the sky pirate reached up and closed his brother's eyes, his grief and sorrow now fully manifesting. He sat there quietly, looking at the pendant in his blood stained hands. This necklace had meant so much to his brother and late mother. It was the cherished family heirloom of his mother's blood line, a constant reminder of the blood oath that her family had made to the Dynast-King to protect his first born daughter that had been stolen by the Mist.

His mother had always been so sad that he had never believed in the story and now he was the only one left to fulfill that ancient vow. It was truly ironic that the greatest disbeliever would become the one meant to protect the lost princess. The gods must truly have hated him. He had lost everything; his mother to illness, his brother to battle, and his father to insanity.

He balled his hand into a fist around the pendant, his green eyes burning with determination. Legend or not, his brother had a wife and that wife needed protecting. He would be damned if he lost anyone else, but especially not the woman his brother had loved with his entire being. He may not know what she looked like or even know where to start looking for her, but he did know her name. His brother had told him that much, so he would search for her, find her, and protect her. He would sort out this legend nonsense later.

He rose to his feet as he pocketed the pendant. He signaled for his viera companion to follow him. They could not risk staying here any longer…to do so, would be more trouble than what it was worth. Thankfully, he had had the foresight to memorize layout of this fortress in case he ever needed to aid his brother and they quickly found the fastest and most safe route out of the fortress.

If he had waited in the inner sanctum a few minutes longer, he would have encountered the very woman he had sworn himself to protect. She had found her way to the inner sanctum and collapsed into tears at the sight of her dead husband. She knelt by his side, stroking his cold face and brushing through his hair while she cried.

Her head snapped up when she heard the soldiers approaching. She glanced between her dead husband and the set of double doors. She then removed the dark warrior's wedding band, placing it in the pouch at her side. She heard the soldiers again, closer than before. She leaned down and kissed her husband's lips in a final farewell before rising to her feet. She headed back the way she came, glancing back at the man who had taught her how to love.

With that one final look, engraving him forever in her memory, she fled the room. She knew every room, every corridor, and even a few secret passageways that the imperials didn't know about. It wasn't long before she had made it to the forested hills to the East. She looked back at the burning fortress, watching the black smoke rise into the night sky. She then turned away and disappeared into the shadows of the night, never to be seen in that place again.

It would be two years before the sky pirate known as Balthier would have the opportunity to fulfill his promise to his brother, but alas, that was when everything was going to change and he was going to have one hell of fight on his hands in the form of the feisty, fiery, and highly independent woman from another dimension. Yes, the gods did indeed hate him and he was in for the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

Lady Artz: That's it for the prologue called Blood Oath. Bit dramatic I know and probably not my best work, but it does get better because we will be meeting Vaan in the next chapter along with my original character, Artz. Things are going to get very exciting.

Leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter One: Desert Lily! Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Desert Lily

Lady Artz: Hey all you ladies and gents! Welcome back to my Final Fantasy XII story called _Dawn of Twilight_! Now the prologue didn't make much sense, but not to worry, the main story is starting in this chapter and we will be diving into things pretty quickly.

Much love and over flowing gratitude to all those who have faved, followed and reviewed this story along with all of my other ones as well! Special shout out to my friend, Matt, for being the first to fave, follow, and review this story! Thanks, Matt!

* * *

In this chapter, we meet one of the main heroes, Vaan, and he, in turn, will meet my original character, Artz. Artz teaches him some of the basics and they team up to hunt the mark known as the Rogue Tomato. An unlikely bond of friendship forms between them and Vaan learns a little about Artz's personal history which is tied to his own.

* * *

Disclaimer Time! I do not own Final Fantasy XII or anything related to the Final Fantasy franchise. I also do not own anything I make references to. I only own my OCs, Artz and Ben, and the insanity that is me!

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter One: Desert Lily

* * *

A boy with short blonde hair and blue gray eyes made his way out of the Eastern gate of his hometown Rabanastre. He had tanned skin from the many hours in the sun and he was roughly five feet seven inches tall. His current attire consisted of a loose cropped, open metal vest fastened with his brother's pendant, dark pants held up by a red ribboned sash belt and they were tucked into a pair of knee high steel boots.

His weapon of trade was a mythril sword which was securely fastened to his belt. He also carried a magicked pouch that was attached to his right hip. His proficiency with the blade had earned him the name Vaan Ratsbane from a well informed man named Dalan. He was currently making his way out into the Eastersand to hunt a monster. Anything to avoid the many chores and errands that Migelo wanted him to do.

He was so eager to complete his first monster hunt that he didn't pay close attention to who he was bumping into. He eventually bowled into a young woman and he had to come to a stop. He helped her to her feet and he got a good look at her. She had crimson red hair that stopped at her mid back and bright liquid blue eyes. She wore a tight black corset shirt with straps across the shoulders and showing off some of her stomach, a black leather jacket, black pants that hugged her curves, a silver belt, and black boots.

He then noticed the pair of short swords strapped to her back in a crossed fashion, two daggers on either hip, a sai in each boot, a gun strapped to each thigh, and a traveler's bag. The woman was like a walking arsenal and he wondered what she did for a living that would require to have so many weapons.

"Sorry about that." He stated apologizing quickly before noticing the paper that had fallen to the ground.

He picked it up and looked at. It was a copy of the bill that he had seen in the tavern called the Sandsea. An acquaintance of his, Tomaj, had posted the bill to get rid of the monster plaguing the travelers that came through the Eastersand. He was broken out of his thoughts when she plucked the paper out his hands.

"It's fine. Now if you excuse me, I have a tomato to serve up on a silver platter." She replied turning around and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" He called after her, catching up with her, "That's the monster I'm gonna fight."

She paused, a thoughtful expression on her face as she pocketed the bill. She then turned and headed over to the large blue crystal off to the right side. Vaan followed after her, confused by her actions.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she reached out towards the crystal.

"This blue crystal is commonly known as a _Save Crystal_. In other words, when you and/or your party get knocked out, you are automatically transported back to the last crystal you used. It's always prudent to use things before heading out anywhere remotely dangerous or on a monster hunt." She answered touching the crystal.

A screen projected out of the crystal, asking if she wanted to save her progress. She confirmed it and it asked for the names in her party and the bio data. She typed in her name first…Artz. She then placed her hand against the screen and it recorded her bio data. She then pushed Vaan up to the screen and he added his name and repeated the same action with his hand. Once complete, the screen disappeared.

"Um…why did you want me in your party, Artz wasn't it?" He asked really confused by the ginger.

She smiled, her eyes full of laughter and amusement.

"Because we're going after the same mark, of course. We team up and it will go down a lot faster." She answered, "I was thinking at that we could split the reward, sixty/forty."

"Hold on, that's not fair!" He exclaimed feeling like he was being cheated.

"What's not fair? Sixty for you and forty for me." She elaborated crossing her arms.

He stared at her a few seconds, processing what she had just said. She was giving herself the smaller cut so he could get more of the bounty.

"That's still not fair!" He replied not liking this arrangement.

"Fine, I'll go as low as twenty five/seventy five, but no more, you got it." She responded sounding completely serious.

He growled in frustration. This woman was crazy. What kind of person would offer someone they never met a greater share of a reward? It didn't make any sense!

"We go fifty/fifty, even split." He countered.

She blinked owlishly at him, tilting her head slightly in thought.

"But…" She started but he cut her off.

"No buts, fifty/fifty, final offer and I'm not budging." He interrupted his eyes determined.

She chuckled as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"Cheeky little bugger." She commented with an amused smile on her face.

"Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." She answered nodding her head.

They started walking towards the end of the paved path.

"So, are we going for all out assault, the tank/healer combo, or the buff/debuff special?" She asked just before the entered the desert.

The blonde haired boy came to a halt with a perplexed look on his face.

"Huh?" He asked completely lost.

She stopped as well, looking back at him. She noticed how confused he looked and she sighed softly. She turned and faced him.

"I was referring to what strategy we would use in the upcoming battle. It's always your best option to have a strategy in place before you enter battle with a mark. The three I listed are the ones most commonly used in most battle scenarios. The all out assault is pretty straight forward, meaning that you are constantly attacking, but the down side is that this strategy can be a double edged sword." She began.

"Why?" He asked curious.

"Because if you go in guns blazing against a particularly difficult opponent that has, for example, high health points, high defense, or even high attack power, you could end up getting yourself killed before you get even remotely close to taking it down, but if the enemy has low health points than this strategy is extremely effective." She answered.

"What about the other two you mentioned, the combo and the special?" He questioned his mind soaking up all the information she was willing to give.

"The tank/healer combo is a strategy commonly used for a two person party like ours. One acts as the main attacker, drawing the enemy's attack to them while the second person, the healer, is in a support role. For example, using potions to restore health points, using a white magick to cure status ailments such as Blind, Silence, Poison, etc, but in my variation, I would commonly buff my party with magicks like Protect, Shell, and Haste." She explained.

"And the special?" He asked making note to ask more questions about the different magicks and what they did specifically.

"The buff/debuff special is where one person casts the aforementioned magicks like Protect, Shell, and Haste while the other casts debuffs on the enemy like Blind, Silence, and Poison. Then they would switch to the all out assault strategy and if their health gets low, they would switch to the tank/healer combo." She answered a smile on her face.

The ginger really knew a lot and Vaan had a feeling that even if he spent the entire day with her, he would not learn everything that she knew about all these different magicks, strategies, and who knew what else. Plus, she seemed really happy to be passing on her knowledge to someone else. Maybe, she would take him on as a temporary apprentice or something,

"So it would be good to start out with the special then the assault and only switch to the combo when healing, right?" He replied trying to sum up everything that she had just explained to him.

"Not quite. Remember what I said about enemies with low HP? Going special/assault/combo would be a waste of time and cause unnecessary damage to us and possibly attract any other monsters in the area, putting us into a tight spot." She corrected.

"So what about our Mark, the Rogue Tomato? What would you do?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Lucky for you, I know Protectga, Shellga, and Hastega. These are more powerful than Protect, Shell, and Haste because they work on the entire party as opposed to only one person at a time. We start off with the combo, allowing me time to cast my magicks, heal you and then switch to assault, taking out the Mark very quickly and hopefully get us back before the idiots in metal suits close off the city for the parade. Sound good?" She suggested letting him choose what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, let's go with that." He replied and they started walking again, "You really know a lot about this kind of stuff."

"I've spent the last two years being a professional Mark hunter, teaming up with others on occasion, but most of them can't put up with me for long." She stated as they entered the Eastersand.

"Why's that?" He asked wondering why the other hunters would be against working with her.

She seemed really nice in his personal opinion. She was patient too. Not many people would have taken the time to explain all that to him. Most wouldn't have even bothered teaming up with him, let alone teaching him anything useful.

"Apparently…" She began.

"Yeah?" He said his eagerness showing just a little.

"Apparently I talk too much. Even during a battle, I'm either talking or barking out orders. The hunters are of the opinion that if one is to be a professional and efficient hunter, one must know the value of silence. In plain speak, they were telling me to shut up." She revealed suddenly drawing her swords.

He looked to his right and saw a desert wolf not too far away. He blinked and the red head was already on the other side of the wolf, rising to her feet and sheathing her swords. The wolf faded away, melting into the Mist as it was defeated.

"Whoa." The blonde breathed in awe.

He hadn't even seen her move nor did he see the attack. He then noticed three more wolves about to attack her from the side and he withdrew his sword. He didn't get more than five steps before she whipped out her left hand and all three wolves were hit by multiple lightning strikes in a move that had to be _Thundaga_ , making them dissolve into the Mist.

Vaan just stood there, his mouth hanging open and his sword held limply in his right hand. Artz walked over to where the wolves had dissolved and picked up the items that they had left behind. His eyes followed her movements. Just who exactly was this woman? How in the world was she so strong and how did she come by such powerful magicks? She wasn't normal that was for damn sure.

In comparison to her, he was a complete newbie and quite possible very big loser. He sheathed his sword, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He couldn't think like that. Sky pirates were not weak. He simply had to become stronger and he had a feeling that this mysterious Mark hunter named Artz could help him with that.

He walked over to her with his hands clasped behind his head.

"That was pretty impressive." He commented trying not to sound like he was in complete awe of her mad skills.

She giggled and smiled at him, her liquid blue eyes sparkling. He actually blushed a little, lowering his arms to his sides. She was really pretty when she smiled like that.

"It took me a long time before I could even grasp the basics of the simplest magicks. My husband had to be very patient with me while he taught me, but eventually I mastered each magick, each technique, and each skill that he taught me and even some that he didn't teach me." She replied.

"You're married?" He asked not really surprised that someone as pretty as her had a husband.

Her sapphire orbs became very sad and he immediately regretted asking.

"I was. He's gone now. He was killed at Nalbina Fortress, along with one of his students." She answered fingering a necklace with three rings on it.

One looked like an engagement ring and the other two were wedding rings, one masculine and one feminine. Vaan assumed that it was her rings and her husband's ring.

"I'm sorry." He replied quietly.

"Vaan." She said making him look up at her, "My husband's best student often spoke of a younger brother, a boy named Vaan. You look kind of like him."

"What was his name?" He asked slightly breathless as his mind started processing what she was saying.

"Reks. His name was Reks." She answered softly.

"That was my brother." He replied.

"Your brother was a good man. Every day during his training, he would always get me to smile and laugh. He said it made him happy when I smiled and that he would fight for a future where his brother could be free and I could always smile and never be sad." She revealed her voice steeped in sorrow, "I really miss him."

"Me too." He replied quietly, trying not to become overly emotional.

"Damn that Gabranth." Artz stated before walking further into the desert.

"Gabranth?" Vaan echoed trailing after her.

"Gabranth, he's a judge in the Imperial army and he's Basch's twin brother." She elaborated continuing to trudge through the sand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He demanded his voice revealing his anger.

The mere mention of that traitor made his blood boil. Basch had been the one that murdered his older brother. The man was dead and yet Vaan still wanted revenge.

"Gabranth killed the king before the treaty was signed and then turned around and murdered my friend, using him to weave a web of lies to force feed to the populace. Smearing the captain's name and labeling him a traitor. I will never forgive Gabranth for his actions that day." She answered stopping long enough to get her bearings.

"Wait, you're saying that Basch didn't kill my brother and that it was his twin?! That's insane!" He yelled.

"Nevertheless, it is the truth. Believe it or don't, but know this, Basch was good man, a knight of Dalmasca. He saved my life, using his own body to shield me from an explosion. Now tell me, is that the actions of a king slayer, of a traitor, of a murderer?" She questioned looking back at him.

The blonde haired boy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. To be honest, he was just really confused, angry, and just all around bitter. He didn't want to believe what she said about the captain, but at the same time, she made a good point. Why would he save her life if only to kill his brother and the king? It didn't make any sense.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the red head took his hand. She flipped his palm upwards and placed a silver locket on a silver chain into his palm. He stared at it in shock. It was his mother's locket. She had given it to Reks before she died. He looked up at the ginger haired woman, her sapphire orbs reflecting honesty and kindness.

"Reks gave this to me shortly before he died. I think he wanted me to give it to you." She said softly, closing Vaan's fingers around the locket, "The last thing he asked of me was to smile and I did. I tried so hard to save him, but there was nothing I could do. I was almost caught by the imperials in doing so, but I had to try. Forgive me…for not being able to save him, for not bringing him home to you."

The blonde pulled her to him and he hugged her tightly. She had been taken off guard, but she slowly returned the hug. They remained in that position for several moments.

"Thank you…for trying." He replied quietly.

He then pulled away and pocketed the locket, putting on a smiling face.

"Come on, we have a Mark to hunt, remember?" He reminded.

Surprise crossed her face and then her eyes softened, her lips forming a relieved smile. She nodded then took his hand, pulling him towards a sharp incline. She stopped and pointed to the top of the incline. There, at its peak, was the Rogue Tomato, dancing around and spinning without a care in the world.

He withdrew his sword and she gestured for him to take the lead. He rushed up the incline, using the technique called _Steal_ , and a acquiring an item. The Mark did not like that and started pounding on Vaan. He was surprised that it didn't hurt more than it did. Then he saw the faint shimmer every time the Rogue Tomato hit him.

He glanced back at the ginger quickly. She was smirking and he grinned, realizing that she had casted the magicks, Protect and Shell on him to limit the amount of damage he sustained. He returned his attention to the fight and started hitting his enemy. He felt his movements double in speed and he figured that she managed to cast Haste which substantially increased his speed.

He went to strike the Rogue Tomato again, but it made a bee line for the edge of the cliff and jumped off. Both Vaan and Artz ran to the edge to see their Mark hopping and dancing at the bottom of the cliff.

"Well that's just cheating." The blonde commented sourly.

"It's not cheating if it works. Come on." The ginger replied leading the boy back down the incline and around the side.

She took out two wolves that got in their way and proceeded to base of the cliff. They both decided that they should go for a full out assault and end this fight before it decided to run off again. They withdrew their swords and rushed the Mark, slicing and dicing it to pieces until it was defeated. The main body vanished into the Mist, leaving behind the head as proof of the bill's completion.

They both sheathed their swords and Artz let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. Vaan picked up the head and examined it, even went so far as to sniff it, making the red head giggle at his actions. He chuckled a bit, rather pleased that he had gotten her to smile again. He then noticed that the ginger had become distracted and was looking at something.

"Galbana lilies? I didn't think they actually grew out here." She commented.

"Galbana lilies? Really?" He questioned tossing her the head of their Mark, which she barely caught as he zoomed around her.

He caught sight of two red flowers and he recognized them immediately. They were definitely Galbana lilies. He knelt down next to them, remembering what his brother had said about these particular flowers.

"You should pick them. It would make for a nice souvenir." She suggested.

"Why?" He asked though he was already entertaining the idea.

"Reks…he told me that they were his favorite flower." She answered looking down at the ground.

He plucked the flowers from the ground and rose to his feet. He held one out to her and she looked at him in confusion.

"Fifty/fifty, remember?" He reminded bringing another smile to her face.

"Smooth, real smooth. Doesn't make you any less cheeky." She replied taking the flower and sniffing it.

"Wanna head back?" He asked not bothering to respond to her comment.

"Sure." She answered placing the flower into her traveler's bag, "Bet you a hundred gil that the gates are sealed up tight."

"I'll take that bet." He replied grinning.

The two made their way through the Eastersand, taking out a few more wolves and sharing stories about Vaan's older brother. Artz told him stories about Reks as a trainee and as a soldier and the blonde would tell her about all the mischief he and his brother got into with their friend, Penelo, when they were younger. They talked and laughed all the way back to the gate, an unlikely bond of friendship forming between the two.

* * *

Lady Artz: That's it for Chapter One: Desert Lily! Whew…I think things got a bit wonky because I started getting a headache about half way through, but I still think it turned out alright.

Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Two: Imperial Politics! Stay Tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Imperial Politics

Lady Artz: Hello everyone and welcome back to my Final Fantasy XII story, _Dawn of Twilight_! I am incredibly sorry for the long wait, but life just kept getting in the way and so did _Star of Hope_ , my Final Fantasy XIII story.

Much love and over flowing gratitude to all those who have faved, followed, and reviewed this story along with all my other ones as well! You guys are the greatest and I truly appreciate all of your support!

This chapter will mainly be focusing on the parade and perhaps a little bit after. We might even learn more about Artz, but that isn't set in stone yet. Depends on how long the parade is.

Okay, I think that covers everything, so on with the….

Hope: Wait!

Lady Artz: Damn it, Hope! This is a Final Fantasy XII story as in the number twelve, not a Final Fantasy XIII story as in the number thirteen! You don't pop up in a twelve story when you're a character from a thirteen story!

Hope: You're the writer so just write me out, but before I go, you forgot the disclaimer…again.

Lady Artz: *sighs* Fine, but no stealing my lines this time. *to the readers* I do not own Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, or Final Fantasy XIII-3: Lightning Returns. I also do not own anything I make references to, namely Doctor Who and most animes. I only own my OCs, Artimes Blaine aka Artz and Captain Benedict Strathem aka the Dark Warrior.

Hope: Was that so bad?

Lady Artz: *glares at him, but then smiles before opening her mouth*

Hope: On with the show! *runs away*

Lady Artz: HOPE! *runs after him*

* * *

Chapter Two: Imperial Politics

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter known as Artz and the younger brother of Reks, Vaan, returned from their excursion in the Estersand to discover a large group of people standing outside of the gates, the soldiers preventing them from entering. The red head walked up to a young boy who was bouncing impatiently.

"What's going on, Kytes?" She asked gaining his attention.

"Ah, Artz! I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city! I told Penelo about the mark Vaan was going after and I guess I got her worrying. So the two of us headed out to find him. As soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got crazy. I haven't been able to find her since." The boy now known as Kytes informed in a rush.

The ginger haired hunter looked at her blonde haired friend with a smile on her face.

"You owe me a hundred gil." She informed still smiling.

Vaan grumbled a bit, but soon handed over the agreed amount. She placed it in her coin purse and returned it to her travel bag.

"Now let's see if we can get in." She continued heading up to the gate.

"Stand back, there! Back! This gate's closed until the ceremony's over, do you hear?!" One of the soldiers barked out, pushing the red head back.

She would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Vaan catching her. The young blonde glared at the soldier but did nothing. They turned at the sound of a distinct 'Kweh' sound and saw a fancily-garbed white chocobo walk up which was soon followed by others.

"Open the gate!" The guard ordered as the gate opens, "All right, out of the way!"

Vaan could not remain silent and approached the guard, despite the hunter's quiet protests.

"Wait a second! How come you let these chocobos through the gate and not us, pushing innocent people to the side?

"What of it?" The imperial soldier asked not really impressed by the boy's outburst.

Another soldier walked up.

"This here's a pedigreed parader, boy. Cost tens of thousands of gil, this one did." The other soldier gloated gesturing to the white chocobo.

"A prettier price than a hundred of you provincials would fetch. Well perhaps your lady friend might catch a few hundred gil. Perhaps I should sell her or maybe keep her for myself." The first soldier stated leering at the red head with lust.

The blonde haired boy immediately placed himself between her and the soldier, a look of pure fury in his eyes. He would be damned if he let them touch her, not after they killed her husband. She didn't deserve that kind of cruelty. Hell, no one did. He took another step towards the imperials, unaware that his feet were moving.

"Keep your distance! We don't want the chocobos stinking of peasant." The other soldier ordered insulting the blonde.

Vaan's anger hit an all time high.

"What did you say?" He asked through grit teeth.

The first soldier stepped closer to the blonde.

"Step aside!" He ordered shoving him away.

The mark hunter caught her friend and held him in place.

"Time and a place, Vaan. This is neither the time nor is it the place. Have a little patience." She hissed in his ear as the chocobos were allowed into the city.

His eyes lowered to the ground and he saw the Galbana Lily he had picked while in the Estersand. His eyes widened as it was crunched under the chocobos' feet. Pain, sorrow, anger, and rage surged through the blonde's system, his entire body tensing under the maelstrom of emotion he was feeling.

"That does it." He stated as he tried to pull away from Artz.

The mark hunter wrapped her arms around him more tightly and prevented him from moving more than three steps towards the soldiers. Vaan had to admit that she was a lot stronger than she looked. He tried again but was stopped when a blue bangaa suddenly appeared. It was Migelo, the kind hearted bangaa that gave out jobs to the orphans of Rabanastre.

"Ho ho! A fine, fine chocobo you have there. Yes! Tchita Downs stock, if I'm not mistaken. Change the soil, change the chocobo. Am I right?" The blue bangaa stated charmingly, walking out of the gate with Penelo following after him.

As soon as the blonde haired girl spotted Vaan, she bolted to his side and took note of the ginger haired woman currently holding her friend.

"Yes, yes. Different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh? It may lack the flavor and depth of some of your Archadian wines…but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats, of course." Migelo offered playing the charming host card to a tee.

The soldier that had shoved Vaan grabbed the wine and turned to speak with the second guard that was standing beside him.

"You, let these carts through then we close this gate as ordered." The soldier ordered.

The second soldier nodded as the first walked away, mumbling about his armor. The people start passing through the gate. The blue bangaa turned to Vaan, whose arm was now being held by Penelo.

"Don't give me a scare like that. You're lucky that ended where it did." The shop owner chastised.

"Come now, don't be cross with him, Migelo. After all, he was with me." The crimson haired mark hunter stated finally garnering the bangaa's attention.

"My lady!" Migelo exclaimed bowing slightly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that and I'm not a lady anymore." She scolded playfully.

A bell began to ring from deep within Rabanastre.

"Ah, the ceremony'll be starting soon. I'd best be hurrying and remember, my lady, my store is always open for you." The blue bangaa stated bowing again.

Artz simply rolled her eyes and took off for the parade grounds. Vaan followed after her, ignoring the blonde haired girl calling after him. It took them a few minutes but they finally made it to the main thoroughfare. Vaan chased after the float containing the Lord Consul, Vayne Solidor. Eventually, he stopped running and Penelo caught up to them, taking a hold of his arm and leading them to a set of stairs where they could watch the ending of the parade.

A Judge stood at the podium, trying to calm the crowd and continue on with his speech.

"We will have order! I give you your new consul…His Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor…Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar…" The judge stopped as Vayne walked towards the crowd.

"Your Excellency!" The judge called out in alarm.

Vayne ignored him as he approached his float and walked up the steps to the top of it. Artz glared at the man, a not so small amount of hatred in her eyes.

"People of Rabanastre! Is it with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?" The elder Solidor inquired using his suave charm.

The crowd verbally echoed the hatred in the ginger's eyes. Vaan glanced at her and he was surprised by the level of hate pouring off of her. His attention was drawn back to the dark haired man that was the target of his new friend's dark gaze.

"There was little point in asking. But know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king, and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, protecting you. His ardor for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your king honor. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end. Yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace. A pall only you may cast off! Achieve but this one thing... and your hatred of me, and of the Empire, will grieve me not!" Vayne continued using his sweet words to console the crowd.

"Lying bastard." Artz spat her eyes blazing with more hatred and an intense fury.

Vaan was actually starting to get a little worried. He had never seen someone so angry or eyes so cold. Whatever that man did to the ginger haired woman must have been truly horrific to garner that level of fury and hatred.

"I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace... you do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you." He finished bowing to the people.

The crowd began to cheer which only served to anger the crimson haired mark hunter even more. Vaan and Penelo were surprised by the positive reaction from the crowd. The blonde haired boy glanced at his new friend.

"You really hate him, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't usually hate people, Vaan, but if given the chance, I'd cut out his heart…if I thought he actually had one." She answered glaring murderously at the Lord Consul.

They watched the blue bangaa, Migelo, cozy up to the elder Solidor, trying to be a welcoming host and honorable patron. The blonde haired boy watched the scene unfold and even he was a little disgusted.

"How can he stand to bow to him like that?" Vaan questioned.

"Vaan, you just do not get, do you? He's not doing it because he wants to. You know what would happen if he didn't?" Penelo countered.

"I know. It's just…" He started but the blonde haired girl cut him off.

"So, what would you do different?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered sighing as he stood up, "Well, I'd do something."

Neither of them had noticed that the crimson haired mark hunter had already left the main thoroughfare. Vaan and Penelo went for a walk through Rabanastre, the former not really paying attention to the girl chattering away at his side or to his surroundings.

"Vaan? Vaan! You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?" The blonde girl asked already knowing the answer, "The place has changed so much. It's like it's not even Rabanastre anymore. Like the Empire is swallowing it whole."

The blonde haired boy stopped walking, his face holding a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, Penelo. That fete tonight. You think they'll let us in?" He asked suddenly.

"Are you crazy? It's the palace, and we don't have an invitation, if you hadn't noticed." The blonde girl answered looking at him like he had lost his marbles.

"So…how are we getting in?" He asked a plan slowly forming in his mind.

"As if I'd know. Why not ask Migelo to get you in? Or go see Old Dalan in Lowtown. Why the sudden interest, Vaan?" His friend answered starting to worry about him.

"I told you! I'm going to take back what's ours! Give back to Dalmasca. C'mon, what do you think? If I find something, and it fetches a good price, how 'bout I, uh... I buy you all dinner!" He bribed trying to keep her from worrying.

"Oh please! You know as well as I do the first thing you'd buy is an airship! All hail Vaan, sky pirate of Dalmasca! It's got a nice ring to it! Stay outta trouble!" Penelo replied not buying it for a minute.

She waved goodbye and ran off in another direction.

"Hmm…an airship. I dunno. Maybe, but not through Migelo." He stated to himself.

"Then perhaps we should visit Old Dalan." A female voice piped up from next to him.

He jumped at the sudden voice and turned hastily to find its source. His eyes fell on the ginger haired mark hunter that had mysteriously vanished from the parade grounds.

"Geez, don't scare me like that, Artz." He complained.

The red head smirked, a playful look in her eyes.

"Then you should be more observant, Vaan Ratsbane. Otherwise, you'll never make it as a sky pirate." She replied a teasing tone to her voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little flustered by her teasing.

"We're still a party, Vaan. Besides, the idea of sneaking into the palace to rob Vayne Solidor blind is very appealing to me. So how about it? Care for a partner in this little adventure?" She answered looking like the cat that ate the canary.

He blinked, surprised that she wanted to come with him. She had no reason to. She could have just gone on about her business and completely forget that they ever met, and yet she's choosing to steal away into the palace with him. It had been a long time since anyone outside of his fellow orphan friends wanted to spend time with hi or have anything to do with him in general. It was very refreshing and he welcomed the feeling of being wanted again.

"You serious?" He asked not quite certain if he was dreaming or not.

"Very." She answered a smile still firmly planted on her face.

"Okay then. Time to pay Old Dalan a visit." He replied a smile coming to his own face.

The duo took off down one of the side alleys and slowly made their way to the lower town, about to start their newest joint venture together.

* * *

Lady Artz: That's it for Chapter Two: Imperial Politics! I know it's kind of short, but the next chapter takes on a different tone, so I thought it best to end it here. The next chapter will be their quest for the Sun Stone.

Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Three: Path of the Sun! Stay Tuned!


	4. Chapter 3: Path of the Sun

Lady Artz: Hello everyone and welcome back to my Final Fantasy XII story, _Dawn of Twilight_! I do apologize for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter, but I kept having some hiccups in the beginning of the chapter. I think I've worked it out now.

Much love and over flowing gratitude to all those who have faved, followed, and reviewed this story and all of my other ones as well. You guys and girls are the greatest and I really appreciate all of your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or anything I make references to, mainly Doctor Who and an absurd amount of anime.

Now enough my incessant chin wagging and on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Three: Path of the Sun

* * *

Below the Royal City of Rabanastre, there was a shadow city called the Lowtown. After the Empire took control of the city, many people were forced to relocate into the under city. After two years, Lowtown has become almost as bustling as the streets above. Aside from the many residences, including Old Dalan's place in the Southern Sprawl, Lowtown was home to several merchants and even contained entrances to both the Eastern Garamsythe Waterway and the Western Garamsythe Waterway.

The mysterious mark hunter named Artz and her party member, Vaan, used the North entrance to Lowtown and headed down into the underbelly of Rabanastre. They passed by many people, some they knew like Filo and Kytes, but there were quite a few new faces, mainly people that had recently run into hardship was forced into the under city by the Imperials.

The blonde haired boy spotted a faintly glowing urn covered with a blue cloth. He changed course and walked over to it, fascinated by such an odd sight.

"Hey Artz, why's it glowing like that?" He asked tilting his head sideways slightly in confusion.

The ginger haired woman joined him, a small chuckle coming from her throat.

"You make it sound as if you've never seen a treasure urn before or do you not remember the ones we saw in the Estersand?" She answered placing a hand on her hip, an amused smile on her face.

"I remember those, but they weren't glowing. Why is this one glowing?" He asked.

"Look at where we're standing…right in front of Old Dalan's house." She answered.

"Is that important?" He asked looking back at her, trying to understand.

"There are four treasure urns located throughout Ivalice that are interconnected to a fifth one. If you open one of these four urns, the fifth one will not materialize from the mist. So long as we or anyone in our party do not open these mist urns, we will eventually come across the fifth urn containing a very special item forged from the mist itself." She answered smirking at how quickly Vaan backed up from the urn.

"What sort of special item are we talking about; weapons, magicks, armor or some other super rare item that is worth lots of gil?" He asked his curiosity in full swing.

"A weapon…the ultimate weapon. Said to be the strongest weapon in all of Ivalice." She answered dragging it out a bit longer.

"What's it called? Does it actually have a name? Where do we find it? Where are the other urns and where's the fifth urn?" The blonde questioned now fully interested in this mysterious ultimate weapon.

"It's called the _Zodiac Spear_. I know the location of the other urns already and a few possible locations for the fifth urn's spawning area. The earliest we can get it is after we've visited all the areas with the mist urn's and then journey through the Salikawood and into the Necrohol of Nabudis." She answered her tone taking an almost ominous tone.

"Necrohol?" He echoed.

"After the war ended, Nabudis was completely abandoned because of the dense mist and the creatures being spawned there. The mist is twisted, foul, and highly warped. Some truly fear inspiring creatures lurks within its depths. Even I would dare not go to that place alone. It's too dangerous for a single person to traverse on their own. Otherwise I would already have the spear in my possession." The red head elaborated crossing her arms and looking rather tense.

"Even someone as strong as you? Oh man…then how are we going to get that spear?" He questioned.

The crimson haired woman smiled before laughing. Vaan gave her a funny look, wondering why she was suddenly laughing.

"Even after everything I have told you, you still want to go after the spear?" She asked an adventurous look in her eyes.

"Well yeah. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" He answered smiling.

"I like your spirit, Vaan Ratsbane. We'll make a sky pirate out of you yet. Now come on. We need to hurry if we're going to make it back in time for the fete tonight." She stated walking towards the front door of Old Dalan's residence.

"And then we're going after that spear." The blonde replied, making the ginger let out a bark of laughter.

* * *

The duo walked into the house, Vaan in the front and Artz a few steps behind him. An elderly looking man sat cross legged on some cushions. His beard was white and he had a small rabbit sitting in his lap. He petted the rabbit with one hand, his other holding a hookah.

"Ah, if it isn't Vaan Ratsbane. Come for a tip on how to skewer something bigger and in armor? By the east gate?" The older man questioned an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"What? You already heard about that?" The blonde asked surprised that the old man had heard what had happened already.

"Wise, he may not be, but well informed he is." Artz stated taking a few steps forward so that the elderly man could see her.

"Ah, it as you say, Lady Strathem." Dalan replied.

The ginger's eyebrow twitched as she crossed her arms, giving the old man a dark look.

"I've told you before, old man. Don't call me that. I go by Artz now." She snapped coldly.

The elderly man simply chuckled, only fueling her ire.

"Still running from the past, my lady?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Not running, just keeping my word." She answered harshly, "As you well know."

"Indeed I do, but perhaps you take that promise to your late husband too literally." He countered.

She growled and took a step forward, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Strathem…Strathem…" Vaan said softly before a look of realization dawned across his face, "Strathem! As Captain Benedict Strathem?! The strongest knight of Dalmasca, the legendary Dark Warrior and master magician, Benedict Strathem?! He was your husband?!"

The anger bled out of her as her shoulders slumped and she looked down at the floor, her hair covering her face from view. The blonde haired boy noticed as her shoulders started to tremble, almost like she was fighting the urge to cry. He immediately backpedaled internally and berated himself for being so insensitive. She was obviously still feeling his loss, just like he still felt his brother's loss.

"Well at least I now know why you're so strong. Anyways, that's not why we're here." Vaan stated turning his attention away from the ginger and back to the old man.

"Do tell." Dalan ordered allowing the red head time to come to grips with the sudden surge of grief.

"I want to know how to sneak into the palace. They've got to have some great stuff in there! Thought we'd partake." The blonde haired boy informed earning a laugh from Dalan.

"Not one to mince words are you, boy. The Empire protects what's hers. That means the palace and all the treasures inside." The elderly man pointed out.

"That's why we're gonna do it! To take back what's ours!" Vaan exclaimed becoming more and more determined to go through with his plan.

Dalan stared at the blonde haired youth, curious as to where all the boy's sudden passion was coming from.

"So our champion of the sewers aspires to noble action. Admirable." The old man replied still not entirely convinced.

He glanced at the silent ginger that had finally raised her head. His grey eyes met her liquid sapphire ones. Attempting to read the ginger haired woman was like walking into a labyrinth of ever growing complexity. So many twists and turns, contradictions and paradoxes. Even now, two years after her husband's death, she was still as confounding and contradictory as ever.

The woman she was now would not have agreed to accompany the boy into the palace. In fact, she would try to stop him, having become such a cautious creature in the past two years and yet she was not acting so cautiously now. Why? What has changed within her to make her fall back to some of her old ways of mischief and mayhem?

He knew her before the war and she was quite the trouble maker. She was the kind of person that did what was right and damned the consequences. She was also incredibly intelligent, highly perceptive, and had a love of satirical humor. Her quick wit and her silver tongue earned her great respect amongst the noble class, but it was her heart and her soul that earned her the devotion and love of the people of Dalmasca.

Captain Strathem's death had destroyed her and she had completely relinquished her past, never to speak of it again. She changed her name from Lady Artimes Strathem, the Empyreal Goddess of Rabanastre to Artz, the Dark Huntress of Clan Centurio. So why? What changed her? He looked deeper into the emotional labyrinth of her eyes and he inwardly gasped.

There, buried deep within, the spark of her former self was reignited. Though it be nothing more than a flickering flame, he knew that with proper cultivation it could one day become the roaring inferno it had once been, but what caused it to resurface? There were only three individuals who held sway over her; Captain Benedict Strathem, Captain Basch von Ronsenburg, and Vaan's elder brother, Reks.

Dalan glanced back at the blonde haired youth that seemed so determined to steal away into the palace and loot its royal treasures. Was it Vaan that caused the change in the ginger haired woman? It would make sense. Since the dark warrior's death, she did not remain still. She traveled far and wide, never remaining in one place for too long. She made allies, yes, perhaps some could be loosely referred to as friends, but none that were truly close to her.

Could it be possible that the younger brother of Reks, the boy Artz loved like her own brother, could heal the wounds left behind by his brother's passing? He glanced between the two and he smiled slightly. Yes, Vaan was indeed bringing the red head back to life. It would take some time and likely the involvement of others, but the blonde haired youth had already begun the healing process. He would return her to the way she once was, perhaps even better than she was before.

"Ah, now that I think on it. There was a rumor, yes. A secret passageway into the palace vaults, a door, and a magicked stone to open the way." Dalan admitted deciding to allow their excursion into the palace.

It would do the mark hunter some good to get back to her more mischievous nature. He dearly missed the old Artimes that lusted for adventure and had a curiosity that could never be sated.

"That's it! This is exactly why we came to talk to you first, Dalan. So…where's this…uh…magicked stone?" The blonde started excitedly only to realize that he had no idea where this stone was.

The old man had to hold back a smile, because he not only knew where the stone was but had had it for some time. It had been entrusted to him by the ginger's late husband to act as sentinel over the secret that lied within the vault itself, a secret that only he, Benedict, Basch, and King Raminas knew about.

"Eh? Oh, I've had it for years. If I can remember where I've tucked it away…" Dalan answered scratching his beard in a thoughtful manner.

The elderly man then explained the mechanics of what was needed to get inside the palace and the vaults while searching for the magicked stone. Once found, he returned to his seat, picking up his rabbit once more and setting it in his lap.

"I've heard all I need. So this…uh… _Crescent Stone_. Can I…" Vaan started earning a pointed look from the ginger, "Can _we_ have it? Then we can find that secret passage into the palace, right?"

The old man had to hold back a sigh.

"Not much of a listener, are you? The Crescent Stone has lost its magicks." Dalan started.

"Meaning that we will need a sun stone to recharge it, otherwise it will be useless." Artz commented from where she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Right. So where can we get one of these sun stones?" The blonde asked.

"That would be the _Giza Plains_." The red answered.

"Aye, speak with the Nomads there. You'll find your sun stone. Leave by the South gate and continue South. Their village is not far." Dalan elaborated.

"There are several kinds of monsters on the plains. We should leave when we're adequately prepared." The ginger commented.

"So be careful, m'boy, m'lady." The old man cautioned.

The crimson haired mark hunter smirked, her sapphire orbs holding a mischievous gleam, while her blonde haired companion simply waved off his concern.

"You don't have to worry about me and Artz. We'll be back before you know it." Vaan replied soundly very close to over confident.

They left Old Dalan's house and the mark hunter stopped him as he was about to head towards the nearest entrance to the upper streets.

"Hold up, Vaan. We take a right here and we'll be outside the South gate." She informed gesturing to large circular metal door.

"You sure?" He asked not so certain.

"Absolutely." She answered walking up to the door and touching it.

He was shocked when it rolled up and out of the way, a ledge lifting up to fill the gap where the door once rested. She walked across and he quickly followed after her, trying not to trip. The door closed behind him almost as silently as it had opened.

"Now then, shall we head out or do you want to get some better equipment and supplies before entering the plains?" She asked turning to face him.

"I don't have much gil." He admitted softly.

"Not a problem. Come with me." She replied smiling before taking his hand and pulling him over to a cute furry moogle standing by some type of device, "Hey Horne, is the moogling up and running?"

"Lady Artz! It's a pleasure to see you again! The only moogling station currently operational is the one for the _Sandsea_. The others are still getting set up, kupo." The moogle responded.

"That's the one I need. Please teleport us to the Sandsea, Horne." She replied smiling.

"Sure thing!" He replied pressing a switch on the machine, "See you soon, kupo!"

A light surrounded the ginger and the blonde and they were suddenly outside the tavern called the Sandsea.

"Whoa, I can see how that can be useful." Vaan commented getting his bearings.

Artz chuckled softly, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Hiya, Lady Artz!" The moogle attendant greeted waving cutely at them.

"Hello, Hurdy. We'll be back in a little bit, so be expecting us, okay?" She replied winking at the moogle.

"Will do, kupo!" He replied giving her a salute and making her laugh.

She dragged Vaan away and into the nearest store. They spent the next hour buying supplies; extra armor, weapons, ammo, magicks, technicks, and items. They then returned to Hurdy who teleported them back to the South gate.

"Be safe, kupo!" Horne advised.

"We will, Horne. Try not to cause too much mischief while we're gone." She teased.

"Oh of course, Lady Artz. Can't leave you out of the mischief, now can we, kupo?" He teased back.

That brought laughter bubbling out of her and she continued to laugh as they exited the city and into the Giza plains.

"That Horne…every time." She commented wiping away a few stray tears from her eyes.

"You seem to get along with the moogles pretty well." Vaan commented as she took out a few hyenas that had run up to them.

She picked up the dropped items after they melted away into the mist. She pocketed them and looked back at him.

"Their brother is the head the hunting clan that I'm a member of and I'm in and out of Rabanastre a lot. The city is huge and there is just way too much walking involved in order to get from one end of the city to the other. I see those moogles too often to not be friends with them. Plus they are just so irresistibly cute. When I first met Montblanc, I scooped him and cuddled him to my face." She replied giggling at the memory.

"I'm guessing he didn't like that." He assumed as they continued onwards.

"On the contrary, he loves being cuddled by me. I'm one of the few people who can actually get away with it too. He usually scolds everybody else, saying he isn't a stuffed animal, but he's really sweet to me. I still haven't figured out why though." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, what's that? Some kind of rabbit?" Vaan asked pointing to somewhere behind her.

She turned and spotted a small furry animal with a big white puffball for a tail, white fur around its neck, short arms and legs, and two feather like ears, sandy yellow at the base and pale pink at the top. She smiled, charging up a thunder magick.

"That is called a _Happy Bunny_ , a somewhat common sight in the Giza Plains, along with the hyenas. They're peaceful until attacked. Once their HP hits a certain level, they bolt. They run until they finally stop and cast the magick, _Protect_ , sometimes even _Shell_ if there's time. Don't hit one of those unless you can take it down one shot, otherwise it will force you to chase after it and attract other monsters in the area." She explained before holding out her right hand and sending a strong blast of lightning at the bunny.

It went down in one hit and dissolved into the mist, leaving a drab wool and a water stone on the ground. The red head retrieved the items and pocketed them before returning to Vaan's side.

"I'm surprised you were able to hit it from this distance." He commented amazed by her accuracy.

"Accuracy comes with experience. A lot of trial and error, emphasis on error." She explained before heading towards the gap between the brush.

He followed after her and they passed through a shimmering barrier.

"Whoa, what was that?" He asked confused.

He really needed to get out more. He spent way too much time in the city.

"Think of it as a safe zone. That barrier keeps the monsters from entering. There's also one at the resting point shortly before the Ozmone Plain, in an area called the _Crystal Glade_. It's usually found in the vicinity of the save crystal and said to be caused by the save crystals themselves, but no one has actually proved that yet." She answered as they headed into the nomad camp.

He continued to follow her until she walked up to a dark haired woman.

"Hello Masuya." Artz said smiling at the woman.

"Lady Artz." Masuya replied but then saw Vaan, "Have you come to see the dark crystals? Not everyone takes well to the heat of the Giza Plains."

"We're here for a sun stone, Masuya." The ginger stated.

"Ah, so it is a **sun stone** you seek! You've come to the right place. They can only be made here in Giza. They're quite valuable, though, so we can't go handing them out to just anyone who happens to wander through our camp. You see, we make and sell sun stones to earn the money we need to survive. Still, perhaps we can come to some arrangement... Would you hear my offer?" The dark haired woman explained.

The blonde haired youth looked to the red head, silently asking what she thought. She nodded her consent and then gestured to the dark haired woman. He stepped up and tried to not be so nervous.

"Sure, we'll hear you out." He answered earning a smile from the ginger.

"The making of sun stones is a chore we give to the children of our camp. They roam the plains, traveling from dark crystal to dark crystal, drawing the light from the crystals into shade stones. One of these children, Jinn, has not yet returned. He left carrying our supply of shade stones. If you'll find Jinn for me and tell him to come back to the camp, you may take one of the sun stones he's made in return. Some of the children said they might have seen him to the south of the camp. You may want to speak with them yourself before leaving. Please, find Jinn and tell him to return at once." Masuya informed.

Vaan nodded and he and Artz turned and walked away a few steps.

"So find Jinn and we get a sun stone. Seems simple enough." He commented.

"He's probably at the Crystal Glade. Jinn has a tendency to laze about there from time to time." Artz replied a small smirk on her face.

The duo headed toward the Southern part of the camp and Vaan walked over to a group of children to ask them if they had seen Jinn, only to find his childhood friend, Penelo, in their midst. She rose to her feet and walked towards him.

"Penelo? What are you doing here?" Vaan questioned confused as to why she would be here of all places.

She left the city almost as much as he did which wasn't that often to say the least.

"I could ask you the same! Though the answer's pretty clear: no good." She answered.

"What? I'm being good. Just ask Artz." He replied a little miffed.

The crimson haired mark hunter joined them and she smiled at the blonde haired girl.

"Hello again, Penelo." Artz greeted.

"Hmm…if you're being good then you wouldn't mind if I say, tagged along, would you?" Penelo stated giving Vaan a puppy eyed look.

"It's not up to me. Artz, you're the leader of our party, so what you say goes." Vaan replied looking to the ginger.

"What about the shop?" The red head asked but she already knew the answer.

"Oh don't worry. Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete up at the palace. Why, I'm free for the whole day. Well? Let's get going!" She answered completely ignoring the ginger's questions entirely.

"So you're inviting yourself along whether we like it or not then?" Artz asked quirking an eyebrow, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Please." The blonde girl begged clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Sure, why not, but I expect you to listen to me, understand? I'm a seasoned hunter and I know more about the area than you do, so if I tell you do something, then no arguing." The red head acquiesced.

"Yes ma'am!" Penelo replied enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's get going." The ginger stated earning excited cheers from her two blonde companions, "Kids."

She shook her head, a smile firmly planted on her face. She walked over to a brown haired boy sitting near the cockatrices.

"Camina, have you seen Jinn?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw him off in the south part of the plains- in the Crystal Glade. He was right by the small crystal. I asked if he wanted to come back to camp with me, but he said he still had some work to finish up." Camina answered.

"What's in the Crystal Glade?" Vaan asked.

"Oh that's where we take breaks since the monsters seem to stay away from it. I was a little worried because Jinn looked like he might have been hurt, but I was afraid to push him too hard to come back. Now I'm wondering if I did the right thing." Camina answered looking rather worried for his friend.

"We'll find him, Camina, and bring him back to the camp." Artz reassured.

"Thanks, Artz. I really appreciate it." The boy thanked her.

The trio then turned and headed for the South exit of the camp. Penelo handed Vaan three potions and two tufts of phoenix downs. She also educated him about what it means to be in a party as opposed to fighting by himself. She also gave him a brief explanation about gambits. They then left through the south west exit of the camp.

Penelo hung back with Vaan and watched as the crimson haired mark hunter took out monster after monster with an ease and grace that the blonde girl had never seen before. When she was finished clearing out the surrounding area, she sheathed her short swords and picked up all the loot the monsters had dropped.

"Wow." Penelo breathed staring at the red head with awe.

"I know, right. She's amazing and that was just her using her swords. You should see her use her magicks." Vaan stated smugly.

The blonde haired duo rushed over to the ginger when she signaled the all clear. They headed into the next area and within moments, Artz pushed them both to the ground, covering them from view. They followed her gaze and saw two bipedal creatures with swords and wolf like features. The red head uttered curses in a language they had never heard before, but her tone let them know that she was indeed cursing.

"What are those things?" Vaan whispered.

"Werewolves, levels nineteen through twenty one normally. HP anywhere from 2526 to 2570, MP 210 to 214, Attack 27 to 31, Defense of 14, Speed 15 and with a Magic Resistance of 13. Some of them migrate from the Ozmone Plain during the Dry." She answered softly, never taking her eyes off of the pair that was several yards ahead of them.

"Can't you take them out?" Penelo asked slightly worried.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but there's two of them and I can't guarantee your safety if you went into battle with me." The red head answered her body tensing slightly as the werewolves inched a little closer to their hiding spot behind the brush.

"We'll hang back, so you can focus on taking them down. We won't get in the way." Vaan suggested.

"Alright, but don't move from this spot until I've defeated them, understand?" She replied giving them both stern looks.

They both nodded and she stood up. She ran towards the werewolves and struck one in the back with a double slash of her swords. It turned around and tried to hit her, but she jumped back, only to be hit in the back by the other one's claws. She flipped away to put some distance between her and her opponents. She sheathed her swords and threw a _Firaga_ magick at the first werewolf. It howled in pain before dissolving into the mist, leaving a quality hide and an earth stone behind.

She dodged a wild swing from the second werewolf, rolling on the ground as it tried to hit her a second time. Vaan and Penelo gasped as the ginger's body began to glow a bright blue, the area around them went dark and all they could see was Artz and the werewolf.

"Phoenix Dash!" The red head yelled as her fists were engulfed in blue flames.

A pair of wings made of azure flames erupted from her back and she was propelled forward, her fists flying so fast that they were nothing but a blur to the blonde haired duo that was watching the fight. They had no idea how many times she actually hit the werewolf, but she suddenly skidded to a stop behind it, her right fist outstretched and her breathing heavy.

The area returned to its normal brightness and the werewolf howled long and loud as it dissolved into the mist, leaving behind two earth stones and a kotetsu. The wings and the flames disappeared and Artz fell to her hands and knees. Vaan and Penelo scurried to their feet and ran over to her. There were four diagonal marks on the ginger's back and they were bleeding quite badly. She was sweating profusely and having trouble breathing.

"Artz, are you okay?!" The blonde haired boy asked his heart racing and his eyes wide with fear.

She slowly rose to her feet, despite Penelo's protests. She held her hand in front of her as her eyes closed in concentration. A bluish green light swirled around her, making her hair flicker about like it was in the wind, before she held her hand out, palm outwards and a green light rushed from her palm and back towards herself. The marks on her back vanished as did the blood and damage to her clothes.

She took a few deep breaths as she placed her hands on her knees, her complexion a little better than before and she didn't look quite so pale.

"Vaan, collect the loot. Penelo, there's a _Hi-ether_ in my bag. Please get it for me." Artz requested still very out of breath.

The blonde haired boy did as he was asked and collected the loot while his friend got the hi-ether from the ginger's bag and handed it to the red head. Vaan placed the loot into the ginger's bag while she drank the hi-ether, the bottle dissolving once it was empty.

"Are you okay?" Penelo asked worriedly.

"They were stronger than normal, level thirty four. I'm only level thirty one. That's why I had to use a quickening. Been a while since I had to use one. I don't like using them often because they wear me out." She answered finally straightening up.

She waved her right hand in a downward motion, bringing up the holographic interface.

"Vaan, I'm transferring leadership to you for the time being until I've had a chance to recover my strength." She informed transferring the party to his control, "If we steer clear of the path that leads to the Ozmone Plain, we should be able to avoid any more fights like that."

The blonde haired boy took point while his childhood friend supported the crimson haired mark hunter as they walked. Vaan did his best to take out the hyenas which wasn't too difficult once he got the hang of it. The _Slaven_ , on the other hand, was a bit more difficult, but he managed to take it down with Penelo's help.

* * *

They finally made it to the Crystal Glade and while he and Penelo were talking to Jinn, Artz used the save crystal to restore her strength. She then took the time to equip Penelo with better armor and a better weapon. She also modified her gambits to fine tune them to a more supplementary role; mainly using potions, curing status ailments, and then the target in which she attacked.

After she was done with that, she went into their License Points menu and started getting them more licenses. Penelo didn't have much in LP, but Vaan had racked up quite a bit, so she bought a few; mainly in the augment category such as improved potion lore, higher HP, and a boost to his attack damage. She then proceeded to do her own.

The blonde haired duo walked over to her and the blonde haired boy showed her the shade stone.

"Jinn said we have to make it ourselves, because he hurt his ankle while running from monsters." Vaan informed handing over the shade stone.

"That shouldn't be too difficult. Mind transferring leadership back to me." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Penelo asked immediately worried.

"Another benefit of the save crystal, it restored my strength so I'm good to go. Sorry for worrying you two." She answered giving them an apologetic smile.

"I knew you'd be alright. You're just that badass." Vaan replied placing his arms behind his head and trying to be all cool.

"Oh please, you were just as scared as I was, if not more so." Penelo commented earning her a withering look from her childhood friend.

The blonde haired boy transferred the leadership of the party back to Artz and the trio saved their progress at the save crystal before heading back out into the plains. They made it to the first sun crystal that was pulsing with a yellowish orange light.

"So what now?" Vaan asked looking to the ginger.

"Honestly Vaan, didn't you pay attention to what Jinn said?" Penelo asked giving him a disapproving look.

"Okay…so I sort of tuned out most of it. It was a really long explanation, alright, and I got bored." The blonde haired boy answered trying to defend himself.

"Then allow me to make it simple. Take the shade stone and touch to the sun crystal. Like so." The red head stated touching the black stone to the shining crystal.

The sun crystal went dark and the shade stone glowed faintly. Artz scanned it and it was roughly thirty seven percent. She sighed heavily, pocketing the shade stone.

"Looks like it's going to take at least three crystals to charge up this thing." She informed.

"We'd better get going then." Vaan replied.

"Yeah." Penelo responded nodding her head.

* * *

The trio made it to their second crystal and Artz repeated her actions like she did at the first crystal. The charge went up to sixty eight percent. They set out, battled a few monsters, and the ginger instructed Penelo in how to use a sword. Once she got the hang of it, she equipped the blonde haired girl with a iron sword which increased her damage output.

They made it to their third crystal in record time and the red head placed the shade stone to the sun crystal. The crystal went dark and she withdrew the stone. She scanned it again and groaned.

"Is it still not enough?" Penelo asked.

"We need another eight percent before it's fully charged." The ginger answered.

"Where's the next crystal?" Vaan asked a rather tired look on his face.

She understood how he was feeling. The heat during the Dry was brutal. At least in the Estersand there were rocky formations and cliffs where you could get out of the sun. The Giza Plains didn't have that kind of cover. Most of the trees were bare and the brush was short. She opened the menu and pulled up the map.

"Alright, we're here." She started pointing to a spot on the map, "This is where the next crystal is."

She moved her finger over three areas to a location on the opposite side of the plains. The blonde haired boy groaned, his head falling limply forward. Even Penelo looked rather disheartened.

"Why don't you two head back to the Crystal Glade to rest up and I'll meet you there after I've finished the stone." The ginger suggested seeing just how tired they were.

"No, we started this thing together so we're going to finish it together." Vaan replied raising his head, his eyes flashing with determination.

"Vaan's right. Besides, we're never going to get any stronger if we're always relying on you to take care of things." The blonde haired girl piped up.

The crimson haired mark hunter stared at them both, surprise dancing in her eyes. Finally, she let out a small sigh, a gentle smile on her lips and a soft look in her eyes.

"Alright, we'll go together. Vaan, you take point and Penelo, back him up. I'll watch our backs." Artz conceded.

"Let's go!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed charging ahead like an idiot.

"Wait up, Vaan!" Penelo called after him, giving chase.

A grin worked its way onto the ginger's face, her sapphire orbs filled with amusement and a bit of happiness.

"Kids." She stated shaking her head as she ran after them.

* * *

Several hyenas, a batch of happy bunnies, a few slaven, and a nest of wild snakes later and they finally made it to the last crystal. Artz touched the shade stone to the sun crystal and it absorbed the energy, making the crystal go dark. The stone shined just like the crystals now. She scanned it to be sure and she smiled when it read one hundred percent.

Vaan and Penelo did their own versions of victory dances and a bit of happy yelling before Artz began to herd them back towards the Crystal Glade. They made it back in record time, their elation at completing the sun stone fueling their legs. After using the save crystal to restore their strength, they went and talked to Jinn.

The ginger haired woman examined Jinn's ankle and healed it with her magick called _Cure_. She rose to her feet and helped him to his.

"Now...mind explaining how you came by such a serious injury." She stated crossing her arms and giving him a rather pointed look.

"Here's what happened. Masuya's always warning us to stay away from the werewolves, right? Well, a bunch of us decided we'd have a little contest-see who's the bravest. It started out as a lark, but Tott said that none of us kids living on the plains should be scared of monsters... I guess I got carried away. Don't let any of the grown-ups know, though, okay?" He replied kicking at the ground, "Anyway, thanks for healing my leg, Lady Artz. Let's head back to the village. I'll race ya! Try and keep up!"

Jinn ran past them with a speed that was impressive for someone his age. The ginger haired mark hunter chuckled softly.

"Will he ever learn?" She commented a soft smile on her face.

"Probably not." Vaan replied.

"The question was rhetorical, Vaan." Penelo pointed out.

"Huh?" He replied looking at her in confusion.

This caused Artz to let out a hearty laugh as she walked past them. The blonde haired duo gave her some odd looks before shrugging and following after her. Getting back to the village was a bit easier since they had leveled up a bit and the monsters were not as hard to fight. Once in the village, the trio returned to Masuya, Jinn sitting beside her.

"Jinn made it back safe and sound. He is a good boy, but how his mind wanders! He never thinks of the worry it causes me! I'm sorry if he was any trouble. Please, take these with my thanks." The dark haired woman stated as Jinn handed over fifty gil, two potions, and two teleport stones, "Jinn gave you a sun stone, yes? I hope it may be of some help to you."

The trio bid goodbye to Masuya and Jinn, making their way out of the village. They started towards Rabanastre and when they got close to the city, Penelo ran out ahead of Artz and Vaan. She turned back and looked at them, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Vaan? It's been a while since we did anything together…too long. I had a really good time and thank you for teaching me how to use a sword, Miss Artz. I should probably get back to the store. Actually, I was kind of supposed to be watching the place for Migelo." Penelo stated giving them a sheepish smile, "Miss Artz, please look after Vaan for me and Vaan, try to stay out of trouble…for me. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around. If something happened to either of you."

The crimson haired mark hunter was surprised by how much Penelo cared about her well being after so short a time, but she simply shrugged it off.

"I'll look after him, Penelo, I promise." Artz vowed her eyes completely serious.

"And I'm not going anywhere, okay." Vaan replied.

"That's what I wanted to hear. See ya later." Penelo responded before running off.

"Sorry, Penelo." The blonde haired boy said softly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You've got me looking after you now and I always keep my promises, Vaan." The ginger reassured him.

"Thanks, Artz." He replied, "Guess we should head back to Old Dalan's now."

"And this time pay attention to him. You might learn something." She responded cheekily.

"The only person I listen to is you and that's because you don't treat me like some useless kid." He countered.

She grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her.

"You are not useless, you understand me, and I will _never_ treat you as anything less than my friend. My friends are my family, Vaan Ratsbane. That makes you family and I will do whatever it takes to protect my family." She stated with such certainty that all Vaan could do was stare at her.

"Even Reks?" He asked quietly, "Was he family too?"

"Yes he was and I loved him like he was my own brother. He took care of me and did everything in his power to make me happy, not an easy feat by any means of the imagination. I was a basket case back then, lost and alone…he was there for me. I may not be Reks, Vaan, but please allow me to fight by your side in his stead, to take care of you like he took care of me. Will you let me do that?" She answered desperation creeping into her eyes and voice.

"Isn't that what you've been doing since we met? Kind of a moot point, don't you think?" He replied with a smile on his face.

She let out a short laugh, her arms dropping to her sides.

"You are one cheeky little bugger. How did you get so cheeky?" She asked the tension leaving her body.

"It just comes to me naturally." Vaan answered beginning to walk towards the gate to Lowtown.

"I think it's hereditary because Reks was just as cheeky as you, if not more so." She replied following after him.

He laughed which got her laughing and they made their way back to Old Dalan's place. They stopped outside the house and glanced at each other. This was it. Once they went inside and Dalan tells them how to get into the palace, their path would be set. They smiled at each other, an adventurous look entering their eyes.

Oh yeah, they were ready and they were not turning back.

* * *

Lady Artz: Whew! There you go! Chapter Three: Path of the Sun is over and done with! That was a lot longer than I thought it would be like three thousand words longer. Took me almost six hours to get it all typed out, but I think it turned out pretty well.

Leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Four: Echoes of the Past! Stay Tuned!


	5. Chapter 4: Echoes of the Past

Lady Artz: Hey everyone and welcome back to my Final Fantasy XII story called _Dawn of Twilight_! I know it's surprising, but yes, I'm updating yet again. I'm not certain where the sudden urge to write up this story is coming from, but it works out well for all of those that are waiting to see what happens next.

Much love and over flowing gratitude to all those that have faved, followed, and reviewed this story and all of my other ones as well. I truly appreciate all the support and I hope that you will continue to support this story and my other ones in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or anything in the Final Fantasy franchise. They belong solely to their respective owners and not to me. I also don't own anything I make references to; mainly Doctor Who, a lot of anime, and even a few games. I only own my OC, Artz, and the insanity that follows in her wake.

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Four: Echoes of the Past

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter named Artz Lanaria and her blonde haired companion, Vaan Ratsbane, entered the home of the well informed man named Old Dalan. They walked towards him and presented him with the sun stone they worked so hard to create in the Giza Plains.

"Oh ho! So you've got a sun stone, have you? Hand it over, m'boy, and I'll use it to give the Crescent Stone back its magicks like I promised. Now you'll be wanting to know how to sneak into the palace, eh? First, you go to Storehouse Five. You know the one. Two doors she has. Now the right takes Vaan Ratsbane to his territorial hunting grounds in the sewer bottom... but that's not the way you'll go.

No, you'll take the left door, down into the Garamsythe Waterway. The waterway leads to a stair, the stair to the palace cellars. That's your way in. But don't go counting your gil just yet, m'boy. Getting into the palace was the easy part. The way into the treasury is carefully hidden.

That's where this Crescent Stone comes in. The magicks it bears can open the hidden door to the treasury, you see. Listen, Vaan , for the words I shall speak are most important, and not to be forgotten. Do you understand? "The signet years for sun stone's strength, to light the clouded way."

Once in the palace, you'll find the signet tile. Very important. Give to it the sun's power, and it will light your path. Very well. Oh, a warning: be aware that if you're caught... you'll spend the rest of your short lives rotting in the Nalbina dungeons. So look sharp, m'boy, m'lady. And don't go running off before you're ready. Plans freshly hatched have a habit of tumbling from the nest... straight into the hunter's stew pot." The old man explained laughing at the end.

The ginger rolled her eyes. Honestly, Vaan was with her and she would make damn certain that he be alright. Even when they get thrown into Nalbina, she'll make certain that the dungeon won't be the last thing he sees. She was more informed than the old man, thanks to her rather unique origin, and she was going to put that knowledge to good use.

The elderly man handed over the Crescent Stone to Vaan and he smiled brightly at the red head, the excitement growing in his eyes. She smiled in return, feeling a similar thrill rushing through her veins. It had been too long since she felt like this…far, far too long.

* * *

Deep below the Royal City of Rabanastre and even below the Lowtown was the Garamsythe Waterway. It was a maze like place with many paths, dead ends and water channels. On one of the paths stood a man with black hair. He was adorned in the armor of Dalmasca and carried a large sword on his back. This man was Captain Vossler Azelas, a loyal knight of Dalmasca and former friend of Captain Basch von Ronsenburg and Captain Benedict Strathem.

Another soldier hurried up to him to report in.

"Squads three through six are in place. They stand ready. So far, the Imperials haven't noticed a thing." The soldier informed.

"Then go now and hurry the others. By nightfall, we must ensure all our men are in place." Vossler replied.

The soldiers ran off to do as they were instructed. Captain Azelas turned around as he was approached by a woman wearing a hot pink mini skirt.

* * *

The blonde haired boy named Vaan led his crimson haired partner to Storehouse Five, double checking his equipment as he went. He admit it to himself…he was rather nervous. His hands were starting to sweat and his mouth had long since run dry. Fear, anticipation, and excitement waged a never ending war inside his body, making his heart race.

They stopped outside the doors to the storehouse and Artz placed her left hand on his right shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Calm down, Vaan. Getting yourself all worked up will only tire you out faster and I need you at your sharpest and most alert. The Garamsythe Waterway can be very dangerous to those that are caught unawares, so take a deep breath...or several in your case" She instructed and he did as he was told.

He took a few more breaths until his heart stopped beating a mile a minute. She smiled at him before walking over to the door and sliding it open, only to be greeted with sight of the bouncing form of Kytes.

"Hey Vaan, hey Artz! I finally worked out how to get the door on the left side open! I hope there's something in there besides rats. I wanted you to go in first, so I waited for you to come before opening it. Well, that's one of the reasons I waited. Thing is, I'm gonna need some special tools to open the door... Gonna need you to go fetch 'em for me. I know, I know. Not the most exciting thing to do, is it? Heh, heh. I'm just messin' with ya. I've got everything I need ready to go! Hang on while I open it." Kytes informed earning an amused smile from the ginger and an exasperated look from the blonde haired boy.

The duo waited patiently for the hyperactive errand boy to open the door. After several tries, he finally succeeded.

"It's open! Now we've got a whole 'nother place to explore! Oh and I almost forgot. Take these with ya before you go. No Telling what's down there…might come in handy." Kytes stated handing them two potions and four phials of eye drops.

"Thanks, Kytes. Now get back to the store. I'm pretty certain that Migelo still had you running errands." Artz replied giving the boy a stern look.

"Right, right." He responded looking rather sheepish.

He then ran out of the storehouse and off to who knows where. The ginger opened the door and the smell of water hit her nose. She felt her heart pick up speed as her own anticipation kicked in. She smirked, her eyes dancing with excitement. Oh yes, she sorely missed this feeling, the feeling of a new adventure beginning. Her curiosity flared to life once again as she started down the stairs, Vaan following after her.

She'd admit it. She only became a mark hunter so she could explore Ivalice. That was her true calling for she had the heart of an explorer. She loved learning new things and discovering things that no one had ever heard of or even seen. The last two years had been brutal, but perhaps it would be alright if she allowed herself to indulge in her lust for the unknown. She smiled internally…perhaps she was more like a sky pirate than a hunter.

The first room they entered held a save crystal, so she and Vaan made certain to use it before heading into the Northern Sluiceway. They ran across a few dire rats, nothing they couldn't handle. They continued along the path until they enter the North Spur Sluiceway.

"How much further do you think it is?" Vaan asked as he dispatched a few more dire rats.

"It shouldn't be much farther. The Waterway hasn't changed since the last time I was here, so it should be just ahead." She answered.

"You've been here before?" The blonde asked curious about her previous experience in this place.

"It was about two years ago. Shortly after my husband died, I returned to Rabanastre to help a friend escape from the city. If the Imperials had gotten a hold of her, they would have killed her…or worse, so I snuck her out through the Garamsythe Waterway and handed her over to an old rival of mine, one loyal to Dalmasca, for safe keeping." She answered continuing down the path, her eyes never wavering from the map she had pulled up.

"Did you ever see her again?" He asked following after her.

"Nope. In fact, I tried to avoid her." She answered switching from the map to the main menu and looking over their supplies and loot.

"Why?" He asked honestly confused.

"I made a promise to my husband. Should he fall in battle, I should go on with my life, unburdened by the past, but I could not, in good conscience, leave my friend to die at the hands of the Imperials. Afterwards I cut all ties to my past and tried to live a normal life." She answered switching screens again to buy a few more licenses.

"But without your past, how would you know who you are?" Vaan asked making her stop abruptly.

She closed her eyes and a sad smile coming to her face.

"An intriguing notion that is." She said softly before reopening her eyes, closing the screen and continuing down the path.

"Huh?" Vaan replied now really confused but followed after her anyways.

They finally reached the stairs that Old Dalan had told them about.

"This is it. Once we go up these stairs, no turning back. This is your final chance to change your mind, Vaan." She informed looking up the stairs.

"Do you wanna turn back?" He asked softly, a little worried about her answer.

"No. I'm going and nothing and no one will stand in my way." She answered firmly.

The blonde haired youth breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Then let's go." He replied heading up the stairs.

"The life you know is about to change, Vaan. I hope you're ready." She said quietly, her voice almost inaudible.

She took that first step and she paused to look back at the Waterway.

* * *

 _Two women ran down path after path, trying not to slip and fall into the water channels. One was dressed in light armor while the other was wearing a dress._

" _Artimes! Stop pulling so hard!" The one with sandy blonde hair snapped yanking her hand away from the red head._

 _The ginger growled in anger and turned back to look at her companion._

" _We do not have time to waste, Ashelia. The moment they discover where you've gone, they'll send the full force of the Empire into the Waterway to hunt us down. We must move swiftly if we are to remain alive." Artimes snapped her eyes burning with rage._

" _Well at least you have someone to go back to! My father and husband are dead!" Ashelia screeched her eyes filled with so much anguish and pain._

" _That is where you are wrong, Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Both Reks and Benedict are dead, slain by the Empire." The ginger informed her voice sounding almost dead._

 _The sandy haired woman gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth and her eyes wide with shock._

" _Captain Strathem is…I'm sorry. I didn't know. Forgive me." She replied looking even more maudlin than before._

 _The crimson haired woman turned away from her companion._

" _I came to Rabanastre to get you to safety before I fulfilled my final promise to my husband. Once you are no longer in imminent peril, I will leave Dalmasca and start anew. The next time we meet, if ever, I will not be the same person as I once was. The Artimes you know and care for will be dead, nothing more than a memory slowly fading with time." The red head stated her voice void of all emotion.  
_

" _I understand. I will not impede our progress any further. Let us go now." Ashelia responded her voice determined._

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter sighed heavily before turning back around and ascending the stairs. Perhaps inviting herself on this little adventure was a mistake after all. It brought up far too many memories…memories she would rather forget. Too many old wounds were being reopened, but perhaps she was adequately prepared to face them this time. If not, she may not recover a second time.

* * *

Outside the palace, a couple of fireworks exploded in the air, making the people cheer. There were many guards on patrol, but none of the soldiers noticed the almost silent hover bike flying through the many outlets and corridors. It finally slid to a halt and a man with short brown hair with blonde highlights and forest green eyes jumped off the bike, holding a gun, while his companion a black clad Viera remained on the bike.

"Hmm…" He murmured.

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter and her blonde haired companion pushed against the heavy slab above their heads, trying to shift it up and to the side. They finally succeeded and climbed into a small room, holding several items including a green and gold ornately carved urn.

"Hey Artz, this one seems different from the treasure urns we've seen thus far. Is it unique to the palace?" He asked pointing to the urn.

"Actually that is a special type of urn that usually holds a map of the area it is found in, but sometimes there is a magicked candle that shows hidden paths. Open it." She answered gesturing to open the urn.

He did so and the top part lifted up and spun around. Their wristbands beeped and she pulled up the main menu then the map. She smirked and showed it to her blonde haired friend.

"This will come in handy." He stated grinning and earning a nod from the ginger.

They exited the small room and into the main area of the palace cellars. Several workers milled about but there was a large group standing in front of a pair of soldiers.

"Have you gathered up all of the occasionals? ...Good. You'll be on clean-up duty when the fete's over. Wait here until we're ready for you. No one goes to the upper floor until we give the order. Step out of line and you _will_ be punished." The soldier informed before they walked away, leaving one to stand guard over the stairs leading up into the upper floors.

Vaan attempted to go up the stairs, but the guard blocked his path and gave him a stern warning to wait for further instructions. He returned to the ginger's side, looking rather annoyed.

"So what now?" He asked looking to the red head for help.

"Now we get help." She answered spotting a palace servant that she knew.

Once she caught his eye, he walked over to them. He bowed at the waist to Artz, making her sigh heavily in annoyance.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Artimes. Too long has it been since you have walked these halls." The servant said solemnly and with an air of reverence.

"I need your help, Mathias." She stated earning the servant's attention immediately.

"What can a humble servant do for the Empyreal Goddess of Rabanastre?" Mathias responded.

"Empyreal Goddess?" Vaan echoed looking at Artz in confusion.

"Not now, Vaan. I need to get to the upper floors, Mathias. Will you help me?" She requested.

"Yes, my lady." Mathias replied going over and distracting the guard.

The ginger grabbed Vaan's wrist and they snuck up the stairs while the guard was occupied. They stopped short when they saw that guards were stationed at each intersection.

"This may prove to be a problem. We can't possibly fight them without alerting the rest of the palace and we can't go around them." Artz commented trying to figure out a way to do this quietly.

"We could always call to them then book it down another hallway before they reach us." The blonde suggested.

She had to fight the smile that wanted to come to her face. That was exactly what the player did in order to continue the story line in Final Fantasy XII. She doubted that would work in real life, but she decided to go with the boy's half baked plan and if worse came to worse, she would simply take them all out.

"Alright." She replied moving them into the next hallway.

"Wait…what was it that Old Dalan said?" Vaan questioned.

The crimson haired hunter let out a long suffering sigh. Did the boy honestly not pay any attention whatsoever? She was beginning to understand what Penelo must have felt like on a regular basis.

"The signet yearns for sun stone's strength to light the clouded way." She answered glancing around the corner to make certain the guards hadn't overheard them.

"But there was more, wasn't there?" He asked making her almost face palm.

"Once in the palace, we'll find the signet tile. Give to it the sun's power and it will light your path." She answered in a rush, wanting nothing more than to get into the palace vault and away from the guards.

She was tense, twitchy, and damn near close to paranoid. She felt three seconds shy of a panic attack and she knew why. This was the very hallway she and her friend had run down before heading into the Garamsythe Waterway to escape the city.

* * *

 _Imperial soldiers were fighting the remnants of the palace guard and they were winning. Their aim…to either capture or kill the Dalmascan princess, Lady Ashelia. Said princess was currently being shielded by the ginger haired woman that was her friend and ally. The red head pushed the soldier off of her and ran him through with her sword, pushing him off with her foot._

 _She slashed open two other soldiers before the palace guard could finally get to them. She then grabbed the princess's wrist and dragged her down another hallway, the once proud lion signet tile on the floor beneath their feet being stained with blood. More soldiers came, trying to block their escape, but the ginger fought them off, holding no regard for her own life._

 _She had already lost everything that was worth living for and was only fighting because of the last sliver of her former self had demanded that she save the Dalmascan princess that was her friend. One soldier got in a lucky hit and his sword sliced a shallow gash on her right side. She kicked him in the stomach and then used her sword to cut off his sword hand, making him scream in agony._

 _She put him out of his misery quickly then grabbed Ashelia once more, urging her towards the palace cellars where a hidden entrance to the Garamsythe Waterway was located, a last resort should the palace become under siege. She dragged the princess into the small room, lifted the stone slab covering the entrance, and they both went inside and down the stairs, recovering the entrance before proceeding any further._

* * *

The ginger shook her head from the memory, forcing herself to focus on the present. She needed to leave the past where it was in the past, but being in the palace was making her relive some of the worst moments in her life, a time when she was nothing more than a lifeless doll on auto pilot. Back then, she didn't care whether she lived or died and even now, the regard she held for her own life was very slim.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Vaan touched her shoulder, garnering her attention in an instant. He was about to call to the guards and he just wanted to give her a heads up. He called out to the guards and they came a running while they booked it down the hallway and around the corner. They repeated this process until Artz found the signet tile with the depiction of the lion on its surface.

"This one. Hold the Crescent Stone to it." She ordered pointing down at the tile.

"Are you sure?" Vaan asked and she gave him a pointed look, "Of course you are."

He did as he was told and held the Crescent Stone over the lion signet tile. Both stone and tile glowed with a soft light. It then pulsed once before the glow faded away. He pocketed the stone and looked up at the ginger with a grin.

"Let's go." He stated as they made for the path with the lit grating.

The ginger haired woman reached out and touched the wall and it opened. They smiled at each other before entering the secret passage.

"Well, that takes care of the secret passage. Now where's this treasure?" The blonde wondered aloud.

The passage behind them closed, making them look back at it.

"Hey, watch it! Guess it's not leaving us much choice." The blonde haired boy commented.

"Apparently not, but don't worry. There's another way out…through the treasure room." She replied smirking at him.

He grinned back at her and they walked down the passage. They hit a dead end, but then the ginger reached out and touched part of the wall and it opened. Vaan ran inside and looked around, looking properly awed by the amount of stuff that was held in the palace vault. The ginger was a bit more methodical in her approach, going after the bags of gil, pouches of jewels, and several pieces of jewelry that would fetch high price at any market.

She wanted to make certain to have more than enough gil on hand to see to both hers and Vaan's needs. Not to mention, she wanted to take Penelo out to dinner like her blonde haired friend had promised and she wanted it to be somewhere nice, but not too fancy. She smiled when she found a few magicks and technicks that she hadn't been expecting to find in the vault but were a welcomed sight nonetheless.

The ginger's head snapped up when she heard a mechanical click and then the whirring of gears turning. She pocketed what was left of her recent find and turned to where the noise was coming from. The face of the goddess statute was opening and there within it was the Dusk Shard though for now, it was referred to as the Goddess's Magicite. Vaan grabbed it from its resting place as she walked over to his side.

"Quite a performance." A male voice said making both of them look behind them.

The door to the treasure room opened to reveal none other than the sky pirate known as Balthier. Artz's eyes widened as she felt her heart pick up speed and not out of fear. Balthier was astonishingly handsome with an almost rogue-ish appeal and her body was actually reacting to him. It hadn't reacted to a man in two years. Why him of all people? The gods must have really hated her.

The sky pirate glanced her way and she felt the blood rush to her face, her cheeks becoming warm with a soft blush. Damn her traitorous body and deep rooted attraction to Balthier. The game's graphics did not do him justice and…damn it, why was she even thinking like this? She felt disgusted with herself for being so blatantly attracted to another man when the love of her life was dead.

She forced the feelings of attraction down until she barely felt them at the back of her mind and she stared him down, her eyes cold and hard.

"Who are you?" Vaan asked eying the new arrival with weariness and caution.

"I play the leading man, who else?" Balthier answered with a slight smirk on his face.

And she was melting again. Damn him and that charm! She really needed to get away from him and quickly.

"Awfully presumptuous of you…arrogant too." Artz commented earning his attention again.

He smirked at her and she had to fight down a blush again.

"Fran, the magicite." The sky pirate instructed his Viera partner who came out from behind them.

"Now then. I'll take that." Fran stated her tone confident and almost commanding.

"No you won't. We found it. It's ours!" Vaan snapped retreating back to the ginger's side.

Balthier walked forward a few steps and Fran came to stand beside him.

"And then when I take it from you two, it'll be mine." The sky pirate stated his voice filled with certainty and a touch of smugness.

The crimson haired mark hunter stepped in front of her blonde haired companion, a deadly gleam in her sapphire orbs.

"You want it then come and claim it…if you can." She challenged staring directly into the pirate's eyes.

Tension filled the air, but Artz felt a certain thrill of satisfaction when she saw the brief moment of hesitation flicker through his eyes. Ever the gentleman…he didn't want to hurt her, but would do what he needed to in order to complete his goals. That was something she understood quite well…doing what was needed to be done in order to survive. Even throwing away the past to live in the present. She could honestly say that she respected the sky pirate, but she wasn't about to admit to that aloud anytime soon.

The sound of soldiers broke their little staring contest and Artz took that moment of inattention to drag Vaan out the side door.

* * *

Balthier noticed the sudden lack of the ginger beauty and her companion, along with the open door.

"Exit…stage right." He commented an amused smile on his face.

He had to admit that she was light on her feet and held an even faster mind. Just looking into her eyes had been an adventure in and of itself. He had never met someone with such a complex yet contradictory gaze. He felt a certain kinship with her, even upon first glance. It was a feeling he was not accustomed to and yet he wanted to feel it again.

"The gods do not smile on us." His partner commented garnering his attention.

He smirked, anticipation beginning to course in his veins at the thought of chasing after the crimson haired beauty that had captured his interest so easily and so swiftly.

"I like it better that way." He replied walking towards the open door.

* * *

The ginger haired mark hunter pushed her blonde haired companion up the stairs and Vaan made for the nearest set of double doors. He pushed through them, nearly falling on his face and would have too if the red head hadn't caught him. They then ran along the bridge, stopping to look down into the courtyard below.

Dalmascan soldiers were once again fighting against the Imperials and Artz had to choke down the sob that rose up in her throat. The palace courtyard was overlaid with the image of the courtyard at Nalbina Fortress. It was almost exactly the same and the image of her husband's dead body, covered in blood and wounds, flashed through her mind's eye.

"What's going on?" Vaan demanded thoroughly confused by what he was seeing.

The red head didn't get the chance to respond because an airship appeared overhead, letting loose a rather hefty fire blast and disrupting the sword fighting down below. They stumbled backwards, the shock wave of the blast forcing them back.

"The _Ifrit_ , eh? That's quite an entrance. Impeccable timing. If i didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along." Balthier commented from not too far away.

Several more blasts rained down from above, forcing the sky pirate to raise his arm to avoid the dust that was unsettled by the blasts. Vaan and Artz turned and ran, using that moment to try and get away.

"Stop running!" The pirate yelled giving chase.

They skidded to a halt when Fran appeared in front of them, riding on the hover bike and blocking their path.

"End of the line! You two have something that belongs to me." Balthier stated walking towards them.

A spotlight from the airship crossed the bridge and right across the sky pirate, making him scowl slightly at the airship. A group of soldiers exited the doors that Vaan and Artz had used earlier.

"More this way!" One of the soldiers shouted as they ran towards them.

"Not good!" Artz yelled.

"Fran! Let's move!" The sky pirate ordered.

The Viera drove the hover bike off the bridge and Artz climbed onto the ledge, jumping off and landing on the hover bike behind Fran. The Viera swung about to do a loop as Balthier tossed Vaan off the bridge and then jumped himself. The pirate landed behind the ginger haired hunter and grabbed the blonde boy's wrist to keep him from falling to his death.

"Let go of me!" Vaan shouted swinging to and fro.

"Keep this up and I will!" Balthier shouted back.

"Don't you dare!" Artz commanded reaching down with her left hand and grabbing the pirate's hand, making certain he wouldn't release her friend prematurely.

The ginger's sapphire orbs connected to the pirate's forest green ones and something passed between them. Neither understood exactly what that something was, but whatever it was, it was powerful. The hover bike began to buck, forcing them to break eye contact.

"What's going on, Fran?" Balthier asked moving his hand from the ginger's waist to the bike itself for more stability.

"I don't know. It's not heeding me." The Viera answered trying very hard to keep the hover bike in the air.

"We don't have time for this." Artz snapped her left arm beginning to ache from trying to help the pirate support Vaan's weight.

"I'm slipping!" The blonde haired boy shouted out in a panic.

"Not good!" The sky pirate grit out.

They flew into a column of smoke and the hover bike ceased functioning altogether. They screamed as they plummeted through the air. Before losing consciousness, Artz had the vague impression of someone wrapping their arms around her as if they were trying to shield her and then everything went dark.

* * *

Lady Artz: Yippee! Chapter Four: Echoes of the Past is over and done with! At last, Balthier is on the scene…oh and Fran too of course. *whistles innocently* I had fun writing this when I got to Balthier's entrance. Yes, total Balthier fan. Hey don't judge me!

Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Five: Dark Huntress! Stay Tuned!


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Huntress

Lady Artz: Hey all you guys and gals and welcome back to my Final Fantasy XII story called _Dawn of Twilight_! Yes, you're all shocked and secretly pleased that I am once again updating so quickly. I'm on fire! Figuratively speaking, of course.

Much love and over flowing gratitude to all those that have faved, followed and reviewed this story along with all of my other ones as well. I truly do appreciate all of your support and I hope you continue to do so in the future as well.

This chapter will include one of the most awesome fight scenes that I have ever imagined and will be occurring near the end of the chapter. Though it may not be the last of its kind either. *grins like a mad woman*

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or anything related to the Final Fantasy franchise. I also do not own anything I make references to; mainly Doctor Who, Starcraft, an obscene amount of anime, and perhaps a few movies and games along the way. I only own my personal OC, Artz Lanaria, and my secondary OC, Benedict Strathem, along with all the chaos they bring in their wake.

Now enough of my incessant jabber jawing! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Five: Dark Huntress

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter known as Artz Lanaria slowly began to regain consciousness. She became aware of two things simultaneously. The first being the sound of water falling in the distance. The second was the rather firm but warm body currently lying beneath her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a white clothed arm and she internally groaned.

Of all people that had to break her landing, it had to be the devilishly handsome sky pirate that she was trying to avoid any kind of contact with. She could already feel the blood rushing to her cheeks from both attraction and embarrassment. She quickly schooled her facial features into an impassive mask as she felt him shift slightly beneath her.

She pushed herself up, her hands on his chest for stability, and their eyes connected. It took all of her mental strength to keep the blush from returning. He was looking at her with such warm and concerned eyes that it was making her heart pound harshly in her chest. She was snapped out of her thoughts when his right hand cupped her left cheek in a gentle manner.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, seeming genuinely worried about her well being.

She sucked in a quick breath before hastily rising to her feet, giving him the coldest glare she could muster at that moment.

"I'm fine." She bit out, her tone soaked in venom.

He chuckled softly as he sat up, only pissing her off more with his rogue-ish charm. He then moved himself to the steps near the crashed hover bike, popping his neck a few times. She leaned against a nearby wall and crossed her arms, making a point to look anywhere but at him.

She was trying very hard to ignore the fact that this infuriating little man had had the audacity to use his own body to shield her from the impact of their impromptu fall. There were only three people who had ever attempted to protect her like that; her husband, Benedict, her best friend, Basch, and the boy she viewed like a brother, Reks.

She did not like the fact that a certain sky pirate was beginning to encroach on what was very intimate territory for her. She didn't want to like him at all and it was a full on war in her mind; to like him, to not like him. Balthier had always been her favorite character from Final Fantasy XII with Basch being a close second, but this was real life and she had been damaged severely by this blasted universe.

She had made dear friends, discovered a new family, and even fell in love…only to lose it all to the Archadian Empire. Reks was dead, slain by Noel, Basch's twin brother. Her best friend, Basch, was incarcerated in Nalbina Dungeon for a crime he did not commit nor did he have the heart to. The worst pain of all was the loss of the man who had taught her how to love and what it meant to be loved in return, her beloved Benedict.

Her husband was unlike any man she had ever met. He was kind and loving, honorable and noble. He defined what it meant to be a Knight of Dalmasca and in her eyes, no other man would ever compare to him or even hold a candle to him. Yet here she was, finding herself attracted to the suave and self-assured sky pirate known as Balthier. She hadn't expected that in a million years.

She'd admit that she had been slightly infatuated with him while she had lived in the parallel world where he was nothing more than a story, a work of fiction. Perhaps that was she liked him so much. He was safe to like so long as he wasn't real, but now she was in a world where he was very real and very much in her company.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the black clad Viera spoke familiar words, ones she had not heard in many years.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just drop…it disappeared." The Viera commented puzzled by this recent development.

"Bah. Forget it. Even if we could fly…the Ifrit's playing with fire and I'd rather not get burned. We'll go the old fashioned way." Balthier spoke glancing toward the open path to his left.

Both he and Artz noticed Vaan's lingering gaze towards the black clad Viera.

"Not many Viera where you come from, thief?" The sky pirate questioned rather rudely.

The ginger bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from verbally tearing the brown haired man a new one. The blonde haired youth was indeed staring, but there was no reason to call him out on it so harshly. He was just a boy, with little to no experience when it cam to the matters of the world.

"It's Vaan." The blonde snapped lightly before apologizing to Fran as she stood up, "Sorry."

The sky pirate smirked slightly as he glanced at his rabbit eared companion.

"Well, Fran is special…in that she'd deign to partner with a hume." He commented.

The black clad Viera gave him an amused look.

" Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?" She questioned her tone holding a light teasing.

"Pirates? You're sky pirates? So you have an airship?" Vaan asked firing off questions as his excitement and curiosity flared to life with a vengeance.

"It's Balthier." Said sky pirate stated slightly annoyed as he rose to his feet, "Listen, thief…Vaan. If you ever want to see your home again, you'll do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, you, and the ginger haired goddess over there…we're working together now. Understood?"

Artz jolted slightly in surprise, having not expected his rather blunt compliment in regards to herself. She was even more surprised by her blonde haired companion's next outburst.

"Look, I only take orders from one person and that's Artz." The blonde snapped gesturing to the red head.

Her name caught both the sky pirate's and the black clad Viera's attention in an instant. Both looked her way, the Viera seemingly shocked and the sky pirate smirking with a rather pleased look on his face.

"So…we're in the presence of greatness after all. The elite of the elite, the strongest member of Clan Centurio, and the best mark hunter in all of Ivalice…the legendary Dark Huntress herself, the Lady Artz." Balthier stated with a fair amount of respect in his voice.

"The best? Artz, why didn't you tell me?" The boy asked.

The ginger haired hunter glanced at her blonde haired friend, a mischievous look in her sapphire orbs and a smirk on her face.

"You didn't ask." She answered simply, making the boy go slack jawed for a moment.

She then noticed the sky pirate's lingering and roaming gaze in her direction and she gave him a hard look.

"Bit of advice, sky pirate. Keep your eyes in your head where they belong. You might live longer." She stated her voice holding a barely concealed deadly tone.

He walked forward a few steps until he was in front of her, his forest green eyes alight with amusement.

"Is that a challenge, my lady?" He asked giving her a rogue-ish smile that made her want to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Let's go, Vaan." She stated not even bothering to answer his question.

She walked away from the sky pirate with a sway to her hips and a smirk planted on her face. Vaan was about to follow after her when he noticed Balthier looking at the Goddess's Magicite in his hand.

"Don't even think you're getting this." The blonde haired boy warned hiding his hand and the crystal behind his back.

"The thought never crossed my mind." The pirate replied cheekily.

"Of course it didn't." Artz commented giving him a knowing look.

The brown haired man smiled at her coy behavior and watched her as she walked away. Fran came to stand next to him, observing him closely.

"She is attractive for a hume…and deadly." She commented as her partner gazed rather intently at the retreating form of the ginger haired mark hunter that had ensnared his senses so completely.

"That she is." Balthier agreed.

"It is not wise to tempt fate." She warned.

The brown haired sky pirate turned to look at his Viera partner, an almost predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Who said I was wise?" He countered.

"Pursue with caution, my friend." She advised.

He smirked before trailing after the two newest members of their entourage. The long haired Viera simply sighed, knowing that her partner would not rest until his interest in the woman had been sated, yet she sensed that it was more than just simple attraction. Something existed between the two of them…a bond of sorts. The Mist that weaved around the pair seemed almost ecstatic and dare she think it…joyful.

She rejoined her partner as he tried and failed to teach the blonde haired youth about gambits. Artz came up behind Vaan and wrapped her arms around him before pointing at the screen. She explained in short sentences and precise actions so that the boy would understand the gambit system with ease.

Once done, the group of four descended the steps and discovered the bodies of two Dalmascan soldiers. The sky pirate examined the bodies briefly before standing up.

"Insurgents. Most like they thought to take advantage of a lax watch while the fete's on. ...to feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper. I should think Vayne used to such hospitality. Clever. He used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, bloody banquet. Hmph. I daresay I've soiled my cuffs. If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe." Balthier stated making the ginger roll her eyes at how vain he was acting.

"I do believe that there are other more pressing matters than your wardrobe at this very moment…like getting out of here for instance." She replied giving him a pointed look.

"I apologize, my leading lady. Please." He responded gesturing for her to lead the way.

She turned and walked away, the others following her. She led them into the East Waterway Control and Vaan spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"Hey Artz! It's another map urn!" He called going up to it and opening it.

Their wrist devices beeped, signaling that a new map had been added to the system. The mark hunter looked it over and then sighed. She really did hate the Garamsythe Waterway though she would admit that it was not nearly as confusing as Giruvegan or as annoying as the Feywood and its incredibly thick mist.

She signaled for the others to follow her and they fell in behind her. After several minutes, the sky pirate spoke up.

"You do know where you are actually going, don't you?" He asked making her stop briefly.

"Unlike a certain arrogant sky pirate, I know exactly what I am doing and where I'm going. Especially since out of the four of us, I'm the only one that has actually been here before." She answered her annoyance coming through loud and clear.

"Oh?" He responded smiling slightly at the new information, "Do tell."

She did not dignify him with a response and started walking again, Vaan trailing after her. The brown haired man sighed softly.

"Tread carefully, Balthier. Provoke her too much and your blood will turn the water beneath our feet a crimson red." Fran cautioned.

"If her reactions were not so captivating then I would not agitate her so." He replied before following after the highly irritated red head and her blonde haired companion.

The group ran across several Dire Rats and a few Steeling, but they were easily dispatched. After making it to the No. 11 Channel, Artz took the time to tweak their gambits, buy a few licenses, and optimize Balthier and Fran's equipment.

"I don't really care for swords." The sky pirate complained when she gave him an iron sword and a leather shield.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Besides you still have your precious Altair if all else fails." She replied situating the shield on his arm, "You any good with a spear?"

"Why do you ask?" He queried intrigued by her question.

"Because there is a certain spear she wants to get, but she can't get to it on her own. She needs to be in a party to help her take down the monsters between her and it." Vaan commented but not going into any further detail.

"Where is this spear?" Fran asked also curious.

"Currently nowhere. It hasn't been formed yet and will only appear if four treasure urns remain unopened by me and by those in my party." She answered smiling slightly, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"I'm intrigued. Tell me more." Balthier requested while sheathing his newly acquired sword.

"Spoilers." She replied walking away.

The blonde haired youth laughed and followed after her.

"That was mean, Artz, but also really funny. Did you see the look on his face?" Vaan teased.

The sky pirate sighed, realizing that she had no intention of trusting him with something that obviously meant something to her. He could hardly blame her though. He did try to take the magicite from her and her friend. Plus, they were only recently forced into working together and it was obvious that she did not trust easily.

"Holy crap! Giant toads!" Vaan yelled out, earning the pirate's attention and his Viera companion's as well.

"You're not far off. They're called _Gigantoads_. Levels five to six in this part of the waterway. HP around 341 to 361, MP 156 to 161, Strength 12 to 13, Speed 10, Defense of 6, Magick resistance of 8, and Evasion zero. Common drops are water stones, horns, potions, and eye drops. Steals are horns, fifty gil, Lambent Hats, and Leather Helmets." The ginger haired mark hunter informed.

"What are you…a living, breathing encyclopedia of monster facts?" Balthier questioned.

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but yes, I am." She answered smirking.

She dispatched the giant toads quickly with a speed and grace that entranced the sky pirate. Oh, she really was a goddess. To be able to execute such precise and fluid actions in such a tight space…she was highly experienced. He would expect nothing less from Clan Centurio's strongest hunter.

He chuckled a bit when the ginger's blonde haired companion complained about not getting any hits in. The red head simply told him that he need to be lighter on his feet and left it at that. Those two made for an interesting pair…almost like siblings, the ginger being the elder of the two. He briefly wondered if they were blood related, but then decided that they weren't.

The boy was Dalmascan through and through and the crimson haired hunter was more exotic in her features. He would have said that she was from Nabradia, but she lacked any of the defining colors that were found there. She didn't hail from the Archadian Empire either. Perhaps she came from Bhujerba…you just didn't see that many people with hair as vibrant and fiery as hers nor with eyes of such a brilliant sapphire.

He pushed those thoughts aside as they entered the East Sluice Control area of the Garamsythe Waterway. The group of four crossed the paths and found yet another save crystal, something that ginger migrated to almost instantly. She was quite methodical in her preparations; saving at the crystal, checking their supplies, updating their licenses, and optimizing their equipment. She even catalogued their loot inventory and double checked the setup for the gambits.

As they descended the stairs, they heard the sounds of a sword fight and the voices of soldiers. They looked over and saw a young woman with short, sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black overlay around her neck and a short pink mini skirt. She slashed one of the soldiers and he fell off the ledge.

"Who would be next?" She threatened her voice cold and resolved.

"Amalia." Artz breathed before instinct took over.

She ran over to just below the ledge, her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Jump down!" The ginger ordered.

The woman identified as Amalia gasped as she looked down, her eyes widening in shock.

"Now! Hurry!" The red head shouted.

The sandy haired woman weighed her options quickly before jumping off the ledge and into the arms of the waiting ginger. The mark hunter set her on her feet as the others joined her.

"She's not alone!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Our ranks grow by the hour." Fran stated pointing out the obvious.

"And our troubles with them." Balthier concurred as four Imperials soldiers came towards them.

"You with me?" The ginger asked unsheathing her swords.

"Always." Amalia answered raising her sword.

Both women charged forward, each attacking a soldier. They spun around each other and attacked the other's soldier, felling them both. One of the soldiers tried to hit Artz from behind but Balthier blocked the sword with his own.

"Bad form…attacking a lady from behind. Have you no shame?" The sky pirate scolded quickly dispatching the soldier.

Vaan hit the fourth and Fran used her bow to hit the soldier in the neck with an arrow. The ginger let out a breath before sheathing her swords. She turned to the sandy haired woman, her face devoid of any emotion.

"I'm Artz. This my friend, Vaan." The ginger introduced.

The sandy haired woman's eyes grew sad, but held a look of understanding.

"This is Balthier and…" The blonde haired youth started only to notice that the sky pirate was walking away, "Hey!"

The brown haired man stopped, but did not say anything. Vaan looked back at the newest girl to join them.

"What's your name?" He asked trying to be polite.

"Amalia." She answered after a brief pause.

"Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you." He replied giving her a warm smile.

"There were others with me…" Amalia started.

"I'm sorry." Fran interrupted the barest hint of sympathy in her voice.

"No." The sandy haired woman breathed feeling the loss of her comrades.

The Goddess's Magicite in Vaan's right hand began to glow, drawing everyone's attention at once. No one noticed the faint glow coming from just underneath Balthier's shirt nor did they notice how the ginger's sapphire eyes glowed with a faint blue light.

"Huh?" Vaan questioned wondering why the crystal was glowing in the first place.

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." The sky pirate commented staring at the crystal as it ceased to glow.

"Don't get any ideas. I said it's ours." The blonde pointed out.

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one." Balthier countered earning a heated glare from the mark hunter.

"Keep your mitts off our crystal, sky pirate, lest you lose them." The red head threatened.

"So feisty. I like that in a woman." He replied sending her a playful smirk.

She blushed slightly and looked away. Stupid handsome sky pirates with their devilishly good looks and their bad boy smirks.

"You stole that?" Amalia asked staring at the crystal herself.

"Yeah!" Vaan replied rather proud of himself.

"Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." Fran warned pulling their focus back to their current predicament.

"If they aren't already." The sky pirate concurred.

"You should come with us. Better than being by yourself." The blonde haired boy offered wanting their newest acquaintance to come along with them.

The sandy haired woman glanced towards the ginger haired mark hunter and the red head gave her a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Very well." Amalia agreed before walking away stridently and earning an eye roll from the ginger.

Artz walked after her, not bothering to listen to the next part of the conversation. The others joined her after a few moments.

"The situation requires I accept such help I can find. Though it be from thieves." Amalia started but the ginger interrupted.

"I'm a mark hunter, not a thief." The red corrected.

"Be that as it may, I shall accompany you and your party until we find my companions, but no longer." The sandy haired woman continued a look of mutual understanding passing between the two women.

The sky pirate called Balthier glanced between the two of them briefly, his eyes narrowing slightly. He was under the impression that these two, in fact, knew each other and held a deep enough trust that did not require them to communicate with words.

"Let's think of her as a _guest_ , then. Unlike Fran, Artz, or myself, our _guest_ probably won't be taking orders from anyone anytime soon and she'll leave when she pleases. So…we keep to our affairs and she to hers. I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor…being such an upstanding member of the insurgence." Balthier elaborated so Vaan could better understand what was happening.

"Resistance." Amalia corrected.

This comment sparked a look of anger in the ginger's eyes and the sky pirate was surprised when she walked up to the sandy haired woman, rage flowing off of her in waves.

"The war has long since been lost, Amalia. Both you and I know this because we were there when it all went to hell. Now call your little _resistance_ for what it actually is… _insurgence_ or better yet, _rebellion_." The red head snapped harshly, making the sandy haired woman back up a step or three.

They stared at each other for a long moment and the sandy haired woman finally looked away, unable to take the full force of the ginger's anger. The red head took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, her right hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose like she had headache.

"Uh…let's get going." Vaan suggested fully aware of just how tense the atmosphere had become.

Artz lowered her hand to her side and reopened her eyes. She walked past Amalia, not even sparing her a second glance, and the sandy haired woman flinched slightly, her eyes filled with such guilt and remorse. The others followed after her and the sandy haired woman brought up the rear.

The mark hunter led them into the next area, the Southern Sluiceway. The room was expansive and there were several channels pouring into a lower one, creating several small waterfalls. They walked further into the room until they were at its center. Artz stopped abruptly, her instincts alerting her that she and her friends were in danger.

Three yellow blob looking creatures crawled up from the lower channel. There were splotches of orange around their deep blue eyes and what looked like seven or eight short arms which the hunter knew would expand when they attacked. The group of five heard a noise from above them and they all looked up, seeing a fourth yellow blob sticking to the ceiling.

It fell towards the floor and they immediately scattered so it wouldn't land directly on top of them.

"These are _Flans_. Level five max. They're weak against fire!" Artz called out to the others, charging up a Firaga magick.

She threw it at the nearest flan, depleting it of almost all of its health. It hit her with a dark stream of energy and her vision went black. She stumbled around, trying to avoid its physical attacks. It smacked her hard in the head and sent her sliding across the floor.

"Artz!" Both Vaan and Amalia shouted out in unison.

The ginger was pretty certain that Amalia was somewhere ahead of her and Vaan was somewhere to the left, probably near the front as well. A hand gripped her arm and yanked her away in another direction as she felt the displacement of air from an attack.

"Keep them off us for a few seconds!" Balthier ordered and she realized that he was the one holding her arm, dragging her out of harm's way.

The presence of his hand disappeared from her arm and she floundered about a bit in surprise. She felt his hand on her face, letting her know that he hadn't gone far.

"This may sting a little." He said softly.

He titled her head upwards and liquid was splashed into her eyes, causing her to blink rapidly. She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the stinging sensation. Once it subsided, she reopened her eyes, her sight no longer gone. She looked up at Balthier and smiled…a proper genuine smile, making his eyes widen in shock.

In a rather bold move on her part, she grabbed his vest and kissed his right cheek quickly before turning around and reentering the battle. She failed to notice how he slowly reached up and touched the cheek she had kissed, an odd look in his eyes.

She summoned a Firaga magick in each hand, a little trick she had picked up from Montblanc, and fired them at the two remaining flan. One went down immediately, but the other persisted, flashing a reddish gold color and signaling that it had hit a critical level of HP. Vaan let out a battle cry and slashed at the flan with his sword.

They watched as it slowly dissolved, sliding across the floor and over the side, straight into the lower water channel below. Each one of them immediately pulled up some floor in order to catch their breaths.

"I hate flan." Artz mumbled her head on her knees.

Balthier knelt next to her on her left side.

"Are you alright? Has your vision returned fully?" He questioned making her raise her head to look at him.

She was surprised by how worried he seemed to be and she gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm fine and thanks for pulling my ass out of the hot box. I owe you one." She answered.

"We're even." He replied making her frown in confusion.

He simply smirked that bad boy smirk and rose to his feet. She watched him walk over to the others and check on each one of them, giving Vaan a potion since he received the most damage during the fight. The blonde haired boy had taken it upon himself to act as the tank and he got the flans to focus on him while Balthier cured her blindness.

Once they were fully recovered, they headed into the West Sluice Control area. They took out a Gigantoad and then walked up the stairs. Artz stopped them before they could go any further.

"Alright people, listen up. There are two kinds of critters you need to keep an eye out for. The first is a demon class creature called _Garchimacera_. They wield spears and like to swarm you in batches of three or four. Common drops are Demon Eyeballs, Fire Stones, Fire Magicite, Bronze Armor, Fire Crystals, Phoenix Downs, and Demon Feathers." The ginger began.

"And the second?" Balthier asked starting to get used to the immense wealth of knowledge the woman possessed.

"The second is an apparition class monster called a _Ghost_. Keep a close watch on these things. Not only do they like to pop up right in front of your faces, but they have a nasty habit of disappearing and reappearing, more often than not either behind you or to the side. Common drops are Glass Jewels, Dark Stones, Dark Magicite, Teleport Stones, Potions, and Sky Jewels and do make certain to pick up any loot they drop, we can sell it later." She continued giving Vaan a pointed look.

The group continued onwards, dispatching monsters as they went. Overall, the trek was a fairly easy one, mainly because of the obscene amount of preparations that Artz had been conducting along the way along with all the pointers she called out to them during battle.

The sky pirate learned more in the last few hours than he had in the last few months. She either had a very tough life, constantly battling for survival, or she had one hell of a teacher. She was methodical yet instinctual, patient yet somehow short tempered, warm like the sun yet could be as cold as the sea. The woman was a walking contradiction and he was thoroughly enraptured by the ginger haired beauty.

She pressed them onwards and into the next section called the No. 10 Channel. They hit a dead end when they found set of collapsed stairs, preventing them from taking the left exit up into Lowtown, but she did inform them that there was another exit, just on the other side of the Central Waterway Control in the Overflow Cloaca. She also told them about a save crystal in the next section of the waterway.

They headed towards the Central Waterway Control, killing two more ghosts and another batch of Garchimacera. They entered the next section and she zoomed right towards the save crystal. The others took that moment to sit down and take a break. Balthier chose to assist the ginger haired mark hunter with their equipment and licenses. Together, they made short work of the preparations.

They didn't know what sort of resistance they would meet once they were topside and there was a decent chance that they would have to fight their way out of the city if they couldn't blend in with the crowd. He and the ginger discussed possible alternatives to fighting, mainly making a beeline for the aerodome and getting to his airship. She told him about the moogling attendants and their teleportation devices.

If they could exit the Lowtown without being caught, they would make a mad dash to the Sandsea then teleport to the West gate where the Aerodome was located and if all else failed, they would simply run into the Dalmascan Westersand and take refuge in one of the caves leading into the Zertinan Caverns.

They finished up their discussion and caught a few minutes of rest themselves before entering the Overflow Cloaca. A strange fog began to pour in and the distant sound of hooves on stone reached their ears.

"Oh crap. We're in trouble." Artz commented immediately falling into a battle stance.

"What is it? What's coming?" Vaan questioned unsheathing his sword.

"The one thing we didn't need right now…a _Firemane_." She answered her eyes darting about, looking for said creature.

"What's a…" The blonde haired boy started but stopped as a very large horse made entirely of red orange flames galloped into view.

It jumped and landed in front of them, its fiery mane flying about wildly and sending sparks everywhere.

"Fan out! Absorbs fire, weak against water, and attacks the one closest to it!" Artz shouted as the Firemane rushed at her.

She barely managed to jump out of the way in time, rolling slightly before skidding to a halt. Fran attacked from the distance with her bow and Balthier switched to using his Altair which was a good thing. Getting in close meant that they were going to get burned and probably kicked into a wall. The Firemane was an incredibly powerful creature that showed up in the Garamsythe Waterway every few months. The gods must have really hated her or she just had the lousiest luck lately.

Vaan went in for a quick strike but was kicked into the back wall. Amalia took that moment to attack but it batted her away with its tail, burning her stomach and making her cry out in pain. Artz ran and got in front of her party, a fierce look in her sapphire orbs. This pesky horse was leaving her with no other recourse but to attempt a summoning.

She hadn't summoned a _Psion_ in two years, mainly because it hurt too much to even think about them and how she had acquired them, but she couldn't let her friends become any more hurt by this creature.

"Listen to me, all of you. I need you to stay well back and leave this to me." She ordered keeping her eyes on the Firemane.

"Don't be foolish, woman! You can't take that thing on alone!" Balthier snapped sounding very angry.

"Do as I say! I don't want to accidentally kill you!" She shouted back, balling her right hand into a fist and bringing into the center of her chest.

Amalia gasped, having worked out what it was that the crimson haired mark hunter was about to do.

"Artz! Are you certain that you can do it?!" The sandy haired woman cried out, fear in her voice.

"There is no other option, Amalia. If I don't do this then we're dead." The red head replied a blue light beginning to shine inside her right fist.

"Get back, all of you!" Amalia ordered pulling Vaan away from the ginger.

Both Balthier and Fran also retreated backwards, though the sky pirate was still furious. The ginger began to glow in a soft blue light, her hair and clothes blowing about. The light in her fist shined brighter and she suddenly threw it into the air. The light burst, sending a shower of sparkles into the air. The sparkles flew together and converged, flooding the room with light.

The others raised their hands or arms to shield their eyes, the light blinding them.

"Come forth, _Artanis_!" Artz shouted as the light began to fade.

The others went shock still as a bipedal creature, easily three sizes taller than the hunter, appeared within the light. It was a warrior clad in silver armor with gold edgings. A blue jewel adorned the breast plate and there were blue jewels above the wrists and knees. It wore a silver and gold belt that connected up front with a blue jeweled clasp with a red and silver sash hanging down.

It's skin was an ashen grey and it did not have a mouth, but it did have a pair of glowing blue eyes. An electric blue energy blade shot out from above each wrist as it raised its hands in a crossed fashion. It took a step forward and started battling the Firemane itself.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Vaan shouted over the noise.

"That is the Psion, Artanis. Guardian of the Mist and one of my protectors." Artz answered before joining in the fight herself.

She leapt onto the warrior's shoulder and then jumped off, charging up a Water magick and sending it to collide with the Firemane's back. The fiery horse let out a roar of pain as it staggered back. It got its bearings and then charged at the silver clad warrior. Artanis stopped its assault and threw it back into one of the pools of water, causing steam to appear as flame met liquid.

The crimson haired mark hunter flipped backwards onto the Psion's right shoulder and raised her right hand into the air.

"Now Artanis! _Psion's Wrath_!" She ordered jumping off his shoulder onto the floor behind the warrior.

The silver clad Psion raised both energy blades, a dense Mist being to swirl around each blade and absorbing the power of the Mist. He then began to slash at the Firemane in rapid succession. When the final strike landed, there was a massive explosion of power. The fiery horse transformed into a ball of flames and flew off.

Artz fell to her knees as she started coughing violently. The Psion known as Artanis transformed into light and flowed back into her body. Once the process was complete, the others ran over to her. Both Amalia and Vaan knelt on either side of her and braced her as she continued to cough. When she was finally able to breathe, she removed her hand away from her mouth, revealing that she had coughed up blood…enough to cover her hand in the substance.

Amalia immediately pulled out a flask of water from her bag and poured it on the ginger's hand, rinsing the blood away. She then forced the red head to drink a fair amount before returning the flask to her bag.

"That was stupid and reckless, Artz!" The sandy haired woman scolded harshly while pulling out a handkerchief and wiping away the sweat that was dripping down the red head's face.

"I didn't have another choice. I couldn't let my friends get hurt anymore." The ginger replied weakly.

Balthier chose that moment to interrupt by coming to stand in front of her. He reached out his hand to her, palm upwards.

"Can you stand?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him, her eyes out of focus from acute exhaustion. She looked into his eyes and found no anger within them. She thought for sure that he would have been pissed, but instead he seemed more worried than anything else. She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to hoist her to her feet. She wavered a bit, but her blonde haired companion caught her.

He placed her left arm over his neck and wrapped his right arm around her waist, allowing her to use him for support. She smiled a weak smile at him, her eyes expressing her gratitude. He returned the smile, but his eyes were filled with a deep worry. She reached up and tapped his nose playfully, making him go cross eyed for a moment before he scowled at her.

The playful banter abruptly ended when soldiers began to rush in, lining the path above them and more coming down the stairs.

"Stand where you are!" One of them ordered.

They just couldn't catch a break, could they? Vayne Solidor himself appeared from behind one of the soldiers and both Amalia and Artz glared at him with hatred and a not so healthy dose of venom. The sandy haired woman tried to take a step forward, but the sky pirate grabbed her arm gently.

"Now is not the time." Balthier said softly, making her back down but only slightly.

The soldiers approached them and the crimson haired mark hunter was ripped away from her blonde haired friend. Artz sent him a warning glance when he took a step forward to reclaim her. They placed heavy shackles onto each of them and confiscated their weapons and belongings which royally ticked off the mark hunter. She did not like being parted from her hard earned valuables.

The soldiers pushed them towards the stairs, the hunter barely managing to climb them in her condition. Nearing the top, one of the soldiers pushed her particularly hard and she lost her balance. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She was caught by someone and she could tell from the feel of the material just who exactly had caught her.

She raised her head and sapphire blue met ocean blue. For a moment, she felt no hatred, no rage, not even sorrow or pain. She was completely calm, all of her inner turmoil vanishing into nothingness. His eyes were the same as when they first met; gentle, warm, and full of hope.

* * *

Lady Artz: And that's where I'm ending it, folks! Chapter Five: Dark Huntress is over and done with! I know, I know. You want to massacre me for stopping the chapter where I did, but it's getting really late and I've got to get some shut eye.

So do me a big favor and leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Six: Vhee! Stay Tuned!


	7. Chapter 6: Vhee

Lady Artz: Hey everyone and welcome back to my Final Fantasy XII story called _Dawn of Twilight_! Yes, Yes, I am indeed updating again. Honestly, I have no clue where this sudden obsession to update this story is coming from, but it is working out very well for all of you.

Much love and over flowing gratitude to all those that have faved, followed and reviewed this story and all of my many other ones as well. You guys and ladies are the greatest and I truly appreciate all of your support!

* * *

 **Special Shout Out for** _ **Just 2 Dream of You**_ **!** This individual is the one who thought up the name Vhee and happens to be quite the authoress herself, so good read some of her work and see the brilliance that is Vhee!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or anything related to the Final Fantasy franchise. I also do not own anything I make references to; mainly Doctor Who, Starcraft, a lot of anime, and some movies and games. They belong to their respective owners and rightly so. I only own my OCs, Artz and Benedict, and the insane amount of chaos that follows them in their wake.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Six: Vhee

* * *

 _The crimson haired woman known as Artimes Blaine was currently wandering about the busy streets of the Imperial City of Archades, capital of the Archadian Empire. Her friend and escort, Benedict Strathem, captain and leader of the Dalmascan contingent stationed at Nalbina Fortress, and herself had gotten separated almost immediately upon arriving in the city._

 _How did such a thing come to pass and so quickly as well? Simple really. Artimes had been living in Nalbina for almost a year since Benedict had found her unconscious in the Mosphoran Highwaste after some kind of Mist storm. During that time, she had tried her best to be useful, make friends, and generally try to keep herself from being bored._

 _Unfortunately, she began to get rather restless and very lonely. Her friends, Benedict and Basch, were always so busy with their duties as Knights of Dalmasca and she had pretty much pushed her limit with how much Vossler tolerated her. Any further and she was sure that he would run her through with his sword._

 _After a while, Captain Strathem became aware of her predicament and requested a temporary leave of absence from King Raminas, who had agreed whole heartedly having met the girl himself and knowing how quickly she lost interest in things. Benedict then came to her and told her to pick any place in Ivalice that she wanted to go and he would take her there himself._

 _In her most recent raid on the fortress library, she had discovered several books pertaining to the architecture of Archades. She had become completely enthralled by the complexity and intricacy of several Archadian designs, so that was the place she chose to go…the Imperial City of Archades…and she was a complete and total idiot for doing so._

 _The streets of Archades proper were so crowded and noisy. She could barely think with the countless people talking around. Not to mention the obscenely loud information brokers that seemed to be everywhere she turned. A man rushed past her, knocking her to side and onto the ground._

" _Peasant scum." He spat spitting on the ground in front of her before walking away with an arrogant stride._

 _Did she really seem like a peasant? Benedict had convinced her to wear a dress for this trip. It was floor length with a v neck. The straps connected behind her neck and were a deep red. The main body was black that was lined with red with a second layer underneath forming an upside down v near the bottom of the dress. The under layer was also a deep red and could be seen below the black._

 _Her silver chain necklace with a blue police box as its charm hung perfectly right above the valley of her breasts. Her hair was even done up nicely with her bangs framing in her face in soft curls. So how exactly did she look like a peasant again? She thought she looked pretty damn awesome considering she was rarely out of pants and the light armor Benedict had given her shortly after arriving in Nalbina._

" _Are you alright, my lady?" A deep sensuous voice asked making her blush slightly._

 _She raised herself, tilting her head to look at the person that had spoken to her so kindly. Sapphire blue eyes connected with eyes that were as deep and blue as the ocean. The face to which the eyes belonged was rather handsome and he had dark hair. She couldn't tell if it was a really dark brown or black, but either way, the man in front of her was gorgeous._

 _He reached out to her with his right hand, a soft smile on his face and a kind look in his ocean blue eyes. She reached up hesitantly with her right hand and slid her hand into his. He brought her gently to her feet and held her hand until she regained her balance._

" _I'm fine." She answered finally, suddenly remembering that he asked her a question._

 _She dusted off her dress with an irritated frown. Basch had bought this dress for her and the stupid jerk that had run into her had gotten it dirty. The nerve of some people._

" _May I ask your name, beautiful maiden?" The man asked regaining her attention, only to make her blush again from the compliment._

" _My name is Artz. What's yours?" She asked trying to make her blush go away._

" _You may call me Vhee." He introduced retaking her right hand and kissing the back of it._

 _Instead of being flattered like most women would be, she was actually a bit creeped out. She wasn't one for physical contact as a general rule, mainly because of her mild autism and the lack of physical affection she had received when she was kid. She expertly withdrew her hand and took a step back from him._

" _I apologize. Perhaps that was too forward of me. Forgive me." Vhee apologized seeming truly upset…at least with his eyes._

" _It's fine. I'm simply not used to such displays and it caught me off guard." She replied feeling kind of bad for making him feel guilty._

" _I see. May I ask where you were going? I would like very much to escort you there, Lady Artz." He asked giving her a warm smile._

 _She chuckled nervously before looking down at the ground in a sheepish manner._

" _I've actually only just arrived in Archades and I've gotten myself lost. I was looking for my escort when I was so rudely shoved to the ground." She answered continuing to stare at the bricks beneath her feet._

 _She was surprised when his left hand came under her chin and tilted her head upwards. Once again, their eyes met and she was completely enraptured by his ocean blue eyes._

" _I will assist you in finding your companion and make certain that no other harm befalls you, Lady Artz." He replied sincerity and honesty shining his eyes like cresting waves._

" _Um…that's not necessary. I don't want to keep you from whatever business you were attending to." She responded trying to remember how to breathe._

 _Of all the times to be physically attracted to someone, it really had to be now? Her heart was racing, her mind was addled, and her cheeks burned. Geez, the last time she had felt like this, it had been when she had first met Benedict in the Mosphoran Highwaste._

" _There are no urgent matters for me to attend to, so please, allow me to at least give you a tour of the city whilst we search for your companion." He suggested not giving up in the slightest._

 _She stepped back, took a breath, and cleared her throat. She then gave him a pointed look as she crossed her arms._

" _Only if you tone down the flattery and the charm. A lady can only handle so much of that at a time and I'm fast approaching my limit, so unless you want to carry the dead weight of an unconscious woman then speak to me as you would a friend." She stated finally gaining control of her body's responses and getting back to her sassy and independent self._

 _Vhee stared at her moment before a genuine smile broke onto face, followed by a round of deep laughter that made her smile. Once he had stopped, he looked over at her, his ocean blue eyes filled with genuine and sincere warmth._

" _Very well, my lady, and may I say that you are unlike any woman I have ever met." He replied his smile still firmly in place._

 _She walked back over to him and gave him a mischievous smirk._

" _You'll find, my dear Vhee, that I am very different from those around me and I doubt you will ever find anyone that comes close in comparison. I am simply that unique." She responded a playful look in her eyes._

" _I believe you may be right." He stated offering her his right arm to hold._

 _She looped her left arm with his right and placed her right hand just below her left. The pair then walked out of the small alleyway and onto the main thoroughfare. Vhee pointed to many buildings while they walked, explaining what they were for, how they were built, and even how to get to them. Artimes listened with rapt attention, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder._

" _Lady Artz, where do you hail from?" Vhee asked as they descended a flight of stairs._

" _Dalmasca. I came to Archades because of my recent fascination with Archadian architecture. Ben took time off just to bring me here. He said to pick a place anywhere in Ivalice and that he would take me there. I chose Archades." She answered watching her feet as they descended._

 _Even though the heels were not that pronounced with these particular pair of shoes, she was still a bit of klutz. She had lost count of how many times Benedict and Basch had laughed when she tried to wear heels. At least the blonde haired knight had the decency to keep his laughter to a soft chuckle, but not Ben, oh no. He full out laughed…the jerk, but she really liked it when he laughed._

 _If the idiot wasn't so serious all the time and the epitome of stoicism, then she wouldn't do such silly and outrageous things just to get him to smile and laugh like a normal person. At least, Basch had a sense of humor…Vossler, not so much._

" _I am glad that you did. Otherwise we would not have met." Her dark haired companion replied snapping her out of the memories of her two favorite knights and the easiest target known to mankind._

 _Vossler really did make it too easy to get under his skin. He was surprisingly short tempered and just a touch too rash, but he did know the value of patience. Otherwise she would be dead a thousand times over by now with how much she pestered him on a daily basis._

" _So what exactly is it that you do here in Archades? If you don't mind me asking, that is." She asked before suddenly remembering her manners._

" _I'm an_ _elected official, a small one right now, but I hope to climb through the ranks and make it to a position of power and influence." Vhee answered without hesitation._

" _Have your eyes set on being emperor, eh?" She countered a slight smirk on her face._

" _If necessary then yes." The dark haired man replied honestly._

" _But why? After all, journeying through the labyrinth that is politics is incredibly dangerous…not only to you, but to those close to you. The political arena can be quite devastating to those that do not have the resolve to endure its many trials and if you're not careful, Vhee, it will destroy you, so why risk so much? Is power and influence really that important to you because if it is then I have seriously misjudged you." She responded giving him a concerned look._

 _The dark haired man noticed her uneasiness but also the worry she held for his well being._

" _It is not power that I want, but the ability to effect change. I seek to foster peace with other countries like Dalmasca and Nabradia, but also wish to form alliances with them and with the Rozarrian Empire as well. I wish to end the need for war if but for a short time and protect the people of Ivalice from the sorrow and pain that war brings. To do that, I need the power and influence to effect changes on a much grander scale than I can now." He explained his sincerity, honesty, and passion coming through quite clearly._

 _She blinked, having not expected such noble and well rather naïve ideals. Then again, who was she to judge? She was just as idealistic as he was, maybe even more so. She really hadn't expected to cross paths with someone that shared such similar ideals as her own and she was rather happy that she had. It was such a pleasant surprise that there were others that felt the same way she did._

" _Quite ambitious and idealistic as well. I agree with fostering peace between nations but I also understand that there are two sides to the human condition. The light side holds such ideals as honor, valor, nobility, equality, kindness, and understanding in high regards; however, there is a darker side to humanity, one that lusts for the thrill of combat and covets that in which they do not have._

 _This is not solely unique to humans either. It also resides in other species as well like the Bangaa, the Viera, and even the moogles share in this duplicitous nature. For you see, life is a balance of darkness and light. You cannot have one without the other and from own my personal experience; the greater the light, the deeper the darkness._

 _I ask that you tread carefully as you seek to attain your goals, but do not let the darkness that sleeps within your own heart to consume the light that shines so brightly. I have faith that you can change the world, Vhee, but it is up to you to decide whether or not the ends justify the means." She stated showing a wisdom that was beyond her years._

 _Her dark haired companion stopped walking and stared at her, his eyes full of wonder and awe. She blushed prettily, realizing that she had let her mouth run away with her again. Basch told her time and again that she had a tendency to go off into inspirational speeches and it looked like she had just done it again._

" _You are very wise, my lady. I am truly fortunate to have met you." Vhee replied the look in his ocean blue eyes making her knees go weak._

 _She quickly looked away to regain her composure._

" _I'm sorry. I've let my mouth run away with me again. Forgive me." She apologized thoroughly embarrassed._

" _There is nothing to forgive, my lady, for I truly enjoy listening to every word you speak." He replied making her cheeks burn even brighter._

 _Oh boy, her heart was racing like a runaway train with no brakes. She mentally scolded herself for being so bluntly honest and for her lack of control in regards to his charm._

" _I thought I told you to tone down the flattery, Vhee." She chastised playfully, trying to steer the conversation in another direction._

" _It is not flattery, Lady Artz. It is the truth and nothing more." He replied giving her a warm smile._

 _Oh crap, if she spent much more time with this man, she was quite certain that she was going to fall in love and hard too, but then again, she didn't really know much about romantic love, having never experienced it before. She did understand intense attraction… that was something she did have some experience with. She believed the term was infatuation. Yeah, that was it. She was becoming infatuated with the rather handsome and charming Vhee._

 _Her stomach chose that moment to growl very loudly. Her hands flew to her stomach and she blushed six shades of scarlet in embarrassment. Benedict had promised to buy her breakfast once they arrived in Archades, but they had gotten separated before that had occurred. It was now a little past lunch time and she was absolutely starving._

 _Vhee chuckled softly and offered her his arm once more. He then guided her to a local café and bought her lunch, to which she had protested greatly. She didn't like it when people spent money on her. She had scolded Basch for almost three hours when he had bought the dress she was now wearing, but he simply smiled and said that it was what friends did._

 _He also commented on how she was always looking after him, Benedict, the knights and other soldiers stationed at the fortress, along with all citizens and merchants. He wanted to show his appreciation and gratitude for all that she did for them which she honestly thought wasn't much._

 _Seriously…she only made certain that they ate properly, got plenty of rest, that they didn't over exert themselves while training, tended to their injuries when they got hurt, smoothed out relations between the citizens and the soldiers, and made certain that all the merchants were happy._

 _She frowned internally. Okay, maybe she did more than what was classified as not much, but she was just trying to help. In her mind, that wasn't just cause for buying something as expensive as this dress and the heels that went with it._

 _To be honest, Basch was always buying her things, but it was Benedict that really earned her favor. He always brought her small little trinkets, tiny things that didn't cost much gil and recently he had started making things for her or carving her little figurines. Every gift he had given her had been from the heart and he had put serious thought into each and every little thing._

 _She snapped out of her thoughts when Vhee waved off her protests about buying her lunch. He said it was his duty as a gentleman to see to her needs while she was in his care, but she had a feeling that he was only saying that to cover up the fact that he really just wanted to spend money on her. That was Men's Behavior 101. The man always felt obligated to take care of the woman that held his interest whether that be defending her honor, financially supporting her, protecting her from evil, or in her case, prevent her from collapsing from hunger._

 _She simply sighed and allowed him to do as he wished, seeing as she was near ravenous at this point. She was lucky that Vhee was considerate enough to buy normal food, not that fancy crap that cost an arm, two legs, and probably her first born child. She hated fancy foods with a passion. She was a woman who enjoyed the simple things in life like a well made PB &J sandwich._

 _The pair ate their meal with quite a bit of conversation involved. Vhee asked her about her life in Dalmasca, about her friends, what she did, but when he hit the question about her family, she stopped talking altogether and stopped eating as well._

" _Lady Artz, if I have offended you any way, I humbly apologize." He stated sincerely._

" _It's not your fault. Last year, I lost my family; mother, father, grandmother, elder brother, and my two nephews. It was rather sudden and there was nothing I could do. It's been a year and it still hurts to think about them." She replied blinking rapidly to avoid the onslaught of tears that wanted to pour from her eyes._

" _I'm sorry." He said softly and he meant it._

 _She could hear it in his voice. This was a man that understood the pain of losing someone dear to them, maybe even multiple someones. He was a kindred spirit in that regards though their situations were drastically different. She was torn away from all she knew by the Mist and there was no way for her to return home._

 _She often wondered if it would have been easier if they had died. She could have grieved and eventually moved on, but they were still alive in a parallel world, living their lives. She would never see when her nephews learned how to walk, she would never see their first days of school, she would never see her brother air guitaring to Pandora, she would never see her mother's smile again or taste her grandmother's cooking. So many moments that she was going to miss and it tore up her heart in ways she never thought possible.  
_

 _It took her a few moments to realize that she was actually crying and so publically at that. She immediately stood up from her seat and fled from the café, wanting nothing more than to get away from all the people staring at her. She cut down a small path and would have continued running had someone not caught her arm and yanked her gently to a halt._

 _She looked back to see that it was Vhee that had grabbed her, his ocean blue eyes echoing her sorrow and pain. He pulled her gently to him and wrapped his arms around her, hiding her face from view so no one could see her tears. She took solace in his presence, something she had only done with Benedict and Basch, and just let the tears flow, knowing that she needed to let them go._

 _Once the tears had finally stopped, she backed away from her dark haired companion, rubbing her eyes free of any lingering tears. She then gave him an apologetic smile._

" _Sorry. We were having such a lovely time and I ruined it." She stated feeling rather tired._

 _Crying took a lot of energy and now she just wanted to put up her feet somewhere and take a nap. Vhee placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him._

" _You did not ruin anything, Lady Artz. There is no shame in expressing grief or sorrow. It speaks to your character and your power of will that you even have the strength to smile, to laugh when you have been wounded so deeply. I wish I possessed the same purity of spirit as you do, the same strength of your soul." He commented making tears prickle at her eyes again._

" _Keep talking like that and I'll end up crying again, so come on, show me more of this magnificent city that you call home." She replied smiling warmly at him._

 _He nodded to her request and the pair continued their journey through the city, stopping at several of the shops to let the ginger haired woman look through the wares. Quite commonly she would ask the shopkeeper about the history of a particular item which often times stumped the poor things. Not many people, if any, asked questions like that, but it certainly did get many a chuckle out of her dark haired companion._

 _They passed by a flower shop and her dark haired companion came to a stop._

" _What is your favorite flower, Lady Artz?" He asked turning from the assortment of flowers to look at her._

" _Um…I'm not really sure. There are just so many varieties and I don't know even half of their names, but I am partial to the color blue, particularly a deep blue…like your eyes for instance." She answered before blushing brightly as she realized what she had just said._

 _Vhee gave her a warm smile, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with mirth and amusement. She quickly turned and walked away, embarrassed by her complete honesty. Her dark haired companion quickly rejoined her and then stepped in front of her._

" _Close your eyes…please." He requested and she did as she was told._

 _She stiffened when she felt him slide something into her hair, his hand lingering a moment longer than what could be deemed as appropriate. She opened her eyes as he retracted his hand. She reached up to touch whatever it was he had placed there and she felt the silky, almost velvety, petals of a flower. She immediately looked around for a reflective surface._

 _She spotted a fountain nearby and quickly made her way to it. She looked into the rippling water of the fountain and saw a beautiful, royal blue flower in her hair. It looked like a cross between a rose and a carnation. Don't ask her how that combination worked, but it did. She straightened up from her bent position to look at her dark haired companion that had followed her over to the fountain._

 _She blushed deeply at the look in his eyes. There was some strong emotion that she couldn't begin to identify, swirling in his ocean blue eyes…almost like a storm. Whatever that emotion was, it made her heart pound harshly in her chest, but it didn't feel like a bad thing. In fact, it felt right, really right._

" _Lady Artz, may I kiss you?" He asked politely though his tone had dropped an octave and was slightly husky._

 _She had no clue how to respond to that, because in all honesty, this kind of situation had never once entered her mind. It wasn't even on her list of possible probabilities, but for some inexplicable reason, she founding herself nodding her permission. Vhee leaned down, seeing as he was about a foot taller than her, and gently pressed his lips to hers. The feeling that ricocheted through her body made it feel like she had just been struck by lightning._

 _His arms slid around her waist, bringing her closer, and she found herself opening her mouth. He took that invitation and began to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Heat began to coil in her stomach tightly and she felt like she was going to explode at any moment. She had never felt such sensations before and it frightened her, but also intrigued her. Her curiosity was beginning to win out over her fear as her hands slipped up his chest and up into his hair, forcing him to deepen the kiss._

 _Her rational mind clicked into place when she heard a very familiar voice call out her name._

" _Artz! Artz, where are you?!" The deep baritone shouted in the distance._

 _Her eyes snapped open and she quickly backed away, trying to catch her breath. Her lips were still tingling from that kiss and her body felt so hot. She looked over at Vhee who was also catching his breath. She smiled at him and he smiled in return._

" _Looks like I have to go." She stated slightly put out that she had couldn't sate her curiosity any further._

" _Will I ever see you again?" He asked desperation filtering into his voice slightly._

" _Count on it." She answered with confidence, earning herself a grin from her dark haired companion, "But if you want to seek me out before I return to Archades…come to Nalbina, ask for Artz, and you'll find me."_

" _I look forward to seeing you again…Artz." He replied his tone practically caressing her name._

" _Until next we meet…Vhee." She responded as she walked up to him._

 _She gave him one final kiss before walking away. She glanced back briefly and he bowed to her, making her giggle. She then turned and rushed over to where she had spotted her frantic friend._

* * *

"Let her go!" Vaan shouted breaking through the memory.

The crimson haired mark hunter known as Artz Lanaria stiffened as reality came crashing back into her mind and her heart screamed as the feelings of hurt, betrayal, anger, sorrow, and hatred sliced through her core, making her eyes sting with tears. Her gaze hardened into ice as she glared at the dark haired man she had once called friend.

She pushed away from him with her shackled hands, forcing him to stumble backwards a few steps. One of the soldiers hit her across the right side of her face with his armored hand, sending her to the ground very quickly. He went to grab her to strike her again, but he was stopped by the Lord Consul himself grabbing his wrist.

"Strike her again and it will be your head that will roll." He threatened the promise of death in his voice as he pushed the soldier away.

The brown haired sky pirate and the blonde haired boy helped the ginger to her feet, Balthier touching her cheek briefly and making her wince in pain. The green eyed man glared at the soldier before shooting a dark look towards the elder Solidor. He did not like how the dark haired Archadian was staring at his ginger haired goddess.

The Lord Consul looked honestly upset…more like devastated, but then a pained and sorrowful look of understanding entered the elder Solidor's ocean blue eyes as he signaled for the soldiers to take the prisoners up to the Lowtown.

* * *

Vayne watched silently as the ginger haired woman that had claimed his heart so long ago was pushed up the stairs by _his_ soldiers. His heart was aching because for a brief moment, she had looked at him like she had once had…like he was still _her Vhee_. That moment was shattered by the blonde youth she was with and he saw the fresh betrayal and hurt in her eyes, only for it to be replaced by rage and hatred.

He had seen both sets of eyes before. The first being when they had first met in Archades and every subsequent time after, but the second set, he had seen only once. It was the night that they had crossed paths in the forested hills near Nalbina. That night had started with so much sorrow which became hope, only to end in an explosion of betrayal and rage.

For years, she had known him as Vhee, only to learn his true identity that night as the eldest son of House Solidor and the part he had to play in the invasion of Dalmasca, her beloved homeland.

* * *

" _I trusted you, I believed in you, I cared for you…" She started tears streaming down her face as she held a sword to his neck._

" _Artz…I can explain." He interrupted trying to calm her._

" _My husband is dead because of you!" She screamed so much anguish and grief in her voice._

* * *

His heart twisted painfully as he ascended the stairs to the Lowtown. She had gotten married during the time they had been apart, her heart claimed by another. He had been caught between two emotions when she had said that; intense sorrow that she had been so deeply wounded and a selfish hope that he could still claim her heart.

How foolish he had been, both then and now. Two years have passed since that night and she still had not forgiven him. Her rage and hatred burned as fiercely now as it did then, perhaps even more so than before. Had he truly lost the only woman that he had ever loved?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he watched her fall to her hands and knees, coughing violently. Both her brown haired companion and the blonde haired youth were kneeling next to her, trying to help her. It shot another bolt of pain through his heart, knowing that he could never be near her without experiencing her rage.

He watched with worry filled eyes as blood splattered on the ground from her mouth. It took of all his will power to remain completely motionless and not run to her side. She sat back on her legs, wiping the trail of blood that had trickled from her mouth. She assured her friends that she was alright and slowly rose to her feet, her entire body trembling from the effort.

He then spotted something gold hanging around her neck. His eyes widened as he realized what it was…a pocket watch, but not just any watch…a watch of Archadian design. He would recognize it anywhere. His father gave him that watch to commemorate his first election campaign and it had been that watch that had sealed his fate that night two years ago.

Within the watch was an engraving that held his full name and when she discovered that watch and the engraving inside, it had changed everything between them. Why? Why did she still have it? Why would she keep something that had caused her so much pain? Was it a reminder to never trust him again?

He watched as she noticed the watch and quickly wrapped her hand around it, covering it from view. She swiftly returned it to under her shirt, letting out a small sigh of relief when none of the guards noticed her actions. He felt hope flare to life once more as she touched the spot where the watch lay against her skin, a soft look in her eyes.

He pulled out a blue flower, the same kind he had given to her when they first met. Ignoring how his actions would appear to the people and his soldiers, he walked over to her, earning a brief surprised look from her before she stared at him with weariness and caution. He preferred that look instead of the hate filled one.

He held up the flower, making her eyes go wide with shock and recognition flashing briefly through her sapphire orbs. She looked up at him in confusion like she was trying to understand why he was acting the way he was. He picked up her shackled hands, making her glare at him, but he ignored it as he placed the flower into her hands, making her fingers wrap around it.

He then dropped his hands and stepped away. She looked at the flower then at him. This happened two more times before a ghost of smile graced her lips. He walked away, following after the soldiers that were leading the sandy haired woman away. His ocean blue eyes danced with hope, his heart just a touch lighter than before.

Perhaps there was still a chance to claim the heart of the future empress of the Archadian Empire.

* * *

Lady Artz: *grins like a mad woman* Boom! Bet you were not expecting that! Ha! Chapter Six: Vhee is over and done with and boy was it surprising! *giggles, a crazy gleam in her eyes* I mean seriously, did anyone expect that…at all?!

Anyways, leave me tons and tons of reviews about this bombshell of a chapter and be on the lookout for Chapter Seven: God Song! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7: God Song

Lady Artz: Hey everyone and welcome back to my Final Fantasy XII story called _Dawn of Twilight_! I do apologize for the long wait, but this chapter was giving me some issues. Also, just a warning…this chapter may get a bit long, but I can't exactly split the chapter since the title is _God Song_. You'll see why when you get to the end of the chapter.

Now for some other news. If you'd like to check out the site called _Artz's Galleria_ , then you'll find the images that sparked many of the concepts within this story or images closely resembling what I have described. There is also some sneak previews of what is to come so don't be afraid to check it out.

 _Artzsgalleria dot blogspot dot com_

Just substitute the dots for periods and you've got it.

* * *

Hope: And now you're advertising. That is just sad.

Lady Artz: *sighs* Hope, you're from Final Fantasy XIII not Final Fantasy XII, so why are you here?

Hope: To remind you that you haven't updated _Star of Hope_ in quite a while.

Lady Artz: *chuckles nervously* Yeah…I'm getting around to it.

Hope: *gives her a deadpanned look* Uh huh, sure, and the fact that you're having issues with that chapter as well has just slipped your mind?

Lady Artz: *looks away guiltily* I'll get to it, I promise!

Hope: And what about the transcript for Final Fantasy XIII that you're supposed to be working on?

Lady Artz: *gets angry* Hey! It's not easy writing down all those lines from the Youtube videos and finding matching images on Google!

Hope: *sighs heavily* Just get to the story. *looks to the readers* Lady Artimes Blaine does not own anything in the Final Fantasy franchise. She only owns her original characters, Benedict Strathem and Artz Lanaria.

Lady Artz: Hey! Who gave you permission to do the disclaimer?!

Hope: *smirks* On with the show! *runs away*

Lady Artz: Hope! *chases after him*

* * *

Chapter Seven: God Song

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter named Artz Lanaria and her companions were hastily thrown into a cell together aboard an air ship. Their next destination was to be a dungeon, supposedly to live out the rest of their lives with other criminals. Both the black clad Viera and the blonde haired boy from Dalmasca decided to use their time on the air ship wisely and get some much needed rest.

The ginger haired woman, who was currently unable to stand on her own without assistance, found herself sitting in a certain sky pirate's lap, her back to his front. Under normal circumstances, she would have protested greatly at being man handled, but she was just too exhausted to care.

Summoning the Psion had severely weakened her and had put too much strain on her body. Her skin was extremely pale and she was shivering from the drop in her core body temperature. She knew it had been a gamble to summon Artanis, but she just couldn't stand by and watch more people die…not when she could do something to stop it.

She lifted up her now unbound hands to look at the flower that the Lord Consul had given to her back in the Lowtown. She wanted so badly to burn the flower to ash, but at the same time, she knew she would never be able to bring herself to do it. The flower had made her realize that her dear friend…the man she knew as Vhee…was still in there somewhere.

That singular thought made her feel so conflicted, caught between hate and hope. She knew that her old self would have jumped on to grab even the slimmest chance of hope, but the person she was now was filled with so much rage and hatred that it felt like she was drowning. She had promised her husband she would leave the past behind her, but it kept rearing its ugly head and slapping her in the face repeatedly.

No matter what she tried to say or do, her past was still very much a part of her…a part she couldn't seem to let go of no matter how hard she tried. Honestly, it felt like she was running away and she had felt that way for the past two years. She was always running, never staying in one place too long. She didn't form any deep bonds of friendship or trust because she was so afraid that the Empire would come and take it all away from her again.

She was lost within the ruin of herself and she couldn't seem to find her way back to the light. Her eyes flickered briefly to Vaan, the boy that had made her feel like she was herself once again. Being with him these past few hours had made her feel things that she hadn't felt for so long. A part of her wished that she had never accepted the Rogue Tomato hunt, that she had never gotten involved with the events that were now unfolding.

But for some inexplicable reason, despite being constantly confronted with her past, she felt like she needed to be involved…like some greater force was urging her to take part in the destiny of Ivalice. Maybe this little adventure was her means of finding some closure, so that she could truly move on with her life.

She stared at the flower in her hands, the vibrant blue petals seemingly mocking her. Vayne…why did she meet him? Why did their paths ever cross to begin with? Seriously, what was the likelihood of that actually happening? After all, Ivalice was a big place, so why did they ever meet at all? So many questions, both old and new, and yet there were still no answers.

She had barely given any thought to exactly why she was in this universe. She always had the feeling that her husband, Benedict, knew the reason but didn't tell her. Or perhaps he couldn't tell her…like something was preventing him from telling her. She supposed it was a moot point at this juncture. He was dead, Reks was dead, Basch was presumably dead, and one of her dearest friends was in fact the greatest enemy to all of Ivalice.

"You've been staring at that flower for some time." Balthier commented breaking through her thoughts.

"Just thinking." She replied softly, her voice sounding incredibly tired.

"About Vayne?" The pirate surmised.

"About Vhee." She corrected.

"Vhee?" The brown haired man echoed.

"When I first met him, he introduced himself as Vhee. For years that was what I called him." She elaborated.

"So you two have a history then?" Balthier guessed.

Artz smiled softly, her dull sapphire orbs filling with sadness.

"He is…was my friend, but I didn't know who he really was. I had no idea that he was Vayne Solidor…not until two years ago." She answered her hair covering her face.

"You don't have to tell me." The sky pirate stated making her let out a humorless chuckle.

"This is one story that needs to be told." She replied holding up the flower in her right hand so he could see it better.

"So this flower…" Balthier started getting a better look at said plant.

"He gave one to me the first time we met several years ago. It sort of became his calling card, something that was entirely Vhee. Back then, I viewed him as a kindred spirit…someone who not only understood how I felt but shared my ideals as well. Back then, he was a man of peace, wanting to foster friendships with other countries and make an alliance that completely outclassed the Galtean Alliance." She explained bringing the flower back down to hold in her hands.

"Odd…that doesn't sound like the Vayne Solidor I've heard of." The sky pirate commented frowning.

"Vayne is a man hell bent on conquest. Vhee…he never wanted to rule the world. Vhee hated war and wanted nothing more than to create a lasting peace, so that no one would ever know the pain and sorrow that war brings." She replied her eyes misting over slightly, "I warned him the day we met…that if he delved too deeply into the world of politics that it would destroy him and those around him. The light within him was swallowed up by the darkness."

"The flower." The brown haired man prompted.

"Two years ago, I discovered his true name and the part he had to play in my husband's death. One of my closest and dearest friends was the very man that led the assault on the fortress that was once my home. He is the reason why my husband, adopted brother, and best friend are dead. When I realized this, I tried to kill him. I held his own sword to his throat, but I couldn't do it.

All I could see was Vhee, the man that had sworn to always be there for me no matter what. I dropped his sword and ran. And I kept on running…so afraid that if I stopped that I would consumed by the pain. He is the reason that I don't trust people. I let him in so deep and then he shattered me into a million pieces, my last sliver of hope dying before it could be fully realized.

These last two years, the pain and sorrow ate away at me until it had no recourse but to become fury and hatred. I wanted to kill him so badly, but then he gave me the flower. For a brief moment, I saw Vhee again. Buried deep within Vayne's darkness is the light of my precious Vhee." She continued trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

"So you wish to save him then?" Balthier questioned.

She shook her head.

"I can't…not as I am now. There's too much hatred in me, too much darkness. How can I save him if I can't even save myself? I have nothing to hold onto, nothing to live for, and yet I still keep going." She answered lifting the flower up again, "When this flower wilts and dies, all hope for saving either of us will be gone forever."

Balthier raised his hand and placed it in front of the flower. His hand glowed faintly as the flower became encased in a transparent crystal. He lowered his hand, his breathing a bit heavier from using his magic.

"It's like they say…hope springs eternal and I can't very well let my leading lady give up hope, now can I?" He stated smiling at her.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide with surprise. A single tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"You do realize that I don't trust you, pirate." She replied her tone sounding almost annoyed.

"You don't need to trust me. You just need me to help you escape from a dungeon is all." He countered giving her a devilish smirk.

Her eyes softened, a small smile coming to her lips.

"I think you'll find that it is _you_ that needs _me_." She stated before shifting into a more comfortable position.

Balthier simply chuckled and allowed her to go to sleep without anymore needless chatter. He couldn't help but notice how she clutched the crystallized flower to her chest…like she was desperately trying to cling to the hope it represented. He smiled softly and allowed his eyes to drift shut, sleep beckoning him.

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter known as Artz Lanaria awoke slowly, the sounds of distant screams forcing her to return to consciousness. She opened her eyes, only to shut them quickly. The light pouring in from above was blinding. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew instantly that it was Balthier. No other in their current party could instill her with such a sense of safety…which was both welcomed and highly irritating at the same time.

She turned her head towards the hand and reopened her eyes. She looked up at him, her vision kind of blurry.

"Sky pirate." She said trying to sit up.

"It's Balthier." He quipped back helping her to sit up.

She rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. She felt like death warmed over, but oddly enough, her strength was returning. She could feel it flowing into her from somewhere, but she couldn't tell from where exactly or even how.

"Where are we?" She asked blinking her eyes to get rid of the blurriness.

"Prison. Where else?" He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She resisted the urge to slap him as she swung her legs off the stone surface she was sitting on.

"You should take it easy for a while." He suggested.

She ignored him as she stood up, stretching her limbs and popping a few things back into place.

"Or not." He mumbled making a ghost of a smirk appear on her face.

She walked forward a few steps before looking up at the ceiling. It was strange…she felt an odd sense of déjà vu. She watched as small streams of sand would occasionally fall through the openings in the ceiling. Why did this place seem so familiar to her? She knelt down and picked up some of the sand, letting it pour from her hand slowly.

The coloring of the sand closely resembled the sand found in the Dalmascan Estersand, but the texture of this particular sand was striking a familiar chord somewhere deep inside of her. She watched as the sand continued to pour slowly from her hand, her eyes distant and far away.

* * *

" _My armor is choked with this sand and the heat is as equally unbearable." Basch complained shifting uncomfortably in his armor._

 _Artz giggled at his childish behavior, garnering his attention._

" _At least it's a dry heat. In the place I once lived, it was not only hot, but extremely humid as well. The air felt so thick sometimes that it felt like you were breathing water instead of air." She commented._

" _Does this heat not affect you, Lady Artz?" He asked looking at her curiously._

" _Not really. In fact, I prefer living in a place like this then back home. At least here I can breathe." She answered smiling at him._

 _The blonde haired knight smiled back, his eyes softening._

* * *

Artz blinked rapidly, trying to understand why she was suddenly assaulted with the sudden memory. She rose to her feet and dusted off her hands. She took a closer look at the walls, the architecture and layout stirring other memories.

* * *

 _Artz ran through the corridors of the fortress. She was being pursued by a certain dark haired knight named Vossler Azelas. She had pushed him beyond the limits of his sanity again and was being chased because of it. She turned a corner quickly and came to a stop after hearing him slide across the stone flooring in his armor. He ended losing his balance and fell onto his stomach._

 _She laughed as he tried to shake of his dizzy spell._

" _When I get a hold of you, Artz…" He threatened slowly rising to his feet._

" _Come now, Voss, it's all in good fun. Besides, you need the exercise to lose all the weight you've gained from all those feasts. Keep it up and your armor won't fit you anymore." She teased a mischievous smirk on her face._

 _He growled and rose to his feet fully. He lunged at her but she merely side stepped him and he ran head first into a closed door._

" _You know you're supposed to open a door_ before _you walk through it, Voss." She commented with a giggle._

* * *

No…it couldn't be. She couldn't really be back here, could she?

"Where are we exactly? What dungeon?" She asked her tone breathless as her heart picked up speed.

The brown haired sky pirate frowned slightly, his eyes showing his mounting concern.

"Nalbina." He answered.

She sucked in a sharp breath as memories flooded her mind like a dam had burst.

* * *

 _Artz and her husband, Benedict Strathem, stood in one of the towers that overlooked the desert beyond. Air ships were flying towards them bearing the markings of the Archadian Empire. Several ships were landing and soldiers were lining up in formation._

" _It would seem that we have guests." Artz commented crossing her arms, "How tremendously impolite of them to drop in unannounced."_

" _Go to our quarters…" Benedict started._

" _But I can fight! You can't just send me away!" She snapped royally pissed off._

" _I seriously doubt that you wish to fight in a dress." He replied calmly, beyond used to her outbursts._

 _She looked down at herself. She was currently wearing a floor length white dress with a gold belt around her waist. It had one strap that was gold and was across her left shoulder. She had lost a bet with Vossler the previous day and this was the price. To wear the one article of clothing she hated the most…a dress._

 _She looked back up at her husband, a blush adorning her cheeks. She gave him a sheepish smile and he chuckled before nodding his head towards the fortress._

" _Gather our things as well…just in case we have to retreat back to Rabanastre." He stated._

" _Will do." She replied turning to leave, "Be careful."_

 _He turned her around and kissed her with such intensity that she actually forgot how to breathe for a moment. He pulled back to look at her, his steel blue eyes filled with love and devotion._

" _H_ _ave no fear, my love. I will not fall." He vowed his voice soft and a touch husky._

 _She blushed brightly at seeing the desire dancing in his eyes. She swallowed hard, knowing full well what that look meant. If they live through this, he was going to take her to his bed and not let her leave until morning…maybe not even then. They had been married roughly eight months and he still made love to her as passionately as he did on their wedding night and subsequent honeymoon._

 _She smiled warmly, enjoying the feeling of being so loved. She could still scarcely believe that this incredible and amazing man loved her, let alone married her. She knew that there would never be anyone else for her because no one else would be able to compare to the man that stole her heart and refused to give it back._

* * *

The mark hunter gasped for air, the pupils of her eyes shrinking to pin points. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think. Countless emotions surging up inside of her and she couldn't seem to contain them. She became deaf and blind to her surroundings as she was dragged back into her memories.

* * *

 _Artz, now wearing pants and light armor, fought against the Imperials soldiers trying to kill her. She pivoted and slashed, felling soldier after soldier. She had been going at it for what felt like forever. She had crossed paths with her husband twice, only to be forced away by the constant flooding of more soldiers._

 _She was already tired and her arms ached from the constant exertion of the prolonged battle. There was no time to think. Her body was simply moving in the way that her husband and best friend, Basch, had taught her. More and more soldiers kept coming and there was no end in sight._

" _Fulminating Darkness!" Basch yelled using his quickening to blast the soldiers away from her._

 _He ran up to her side._

" _My lady, are you alright?" He asked his breathing heavy._

" _Thanks for the save. Have you seen Ben by any chance? Reks?" She replied sheathing her swords._

 _They ran down a side hall and into a small alcove to get a moment of rest._

" _Your husband fights in the inner sanctum. Reks was holding his own outside. You trained him well." Her best friend responded leaning against the wall to catch his breath._

" _I had help, you know." She stated smiling._

" _That you did. What are your orders?" He replied his eyes becoming serious._

 _She glanced outside of their little hiding spot, making certain that there were not any soldiers nearby. She then turned to look at the blonde haired knight._

" _They've already overrun both the town and the courtyard. We're quickly losing ground. We need to regroup and make for Rabanastre." She stated with absolute certainty._

" _Very well." He replied._

 _The duo exited the alcove, only to be spotted by an Imperial mage. Basch reacted faster than Artz did and quickly shielded her from the mage's attack. The hallway between them and the mage collapsed from the explosion, preventing further attacks. Basch returned to his feet and helped Artz to hers as well._

" _Find Vossler and Reks. I'll go to the inner sanctum to get Benedict." She ordered turning to leave but then she glanced back, "Thank you for saving me, Basch."_

 _The blonde haired knight bowed slightly._

" _I made a vow long ago that I would always protect you, my lady. I will not break that vow so long as I live." He replied completely serious._

 _She smiled at him. She was so grateful that Basch was her best friend. He didn't treat her like she was made of glass like her husband had a tendency to do. They fought side by side as equals, as comrades, as family. He had even stated that she had the heart of a knight and thus was the reason he had treated as such._

* * *

The sky pirate known as Balthier gasped in shock as the ginger's eyes began to glow with a swirling blue light. Streams of yellow gold mist manifested visibly as it swirled around her body and into her chest. What the hell was happening to her? What could have possibly triggered this event? Whatever it was, he needed to stop it and bring her back to her senses.

* * *

 _The crimson haired woman known as Artz ran through one of the many hidden corridors in the fortress, gradually making her way to the inner sanctum. She needed to get to Benedict as quickly as possible, so they could get the heck out of there. The fortress they had called home for so many years was already lost and there were not enough of them left to even attempt to reclaim it._

 _She was trying desperately to ignore the knot that was growing tighter and tighter in her stomach. Her sixth sense was trying to tell her something and it had been a long time since she had a feeling this strong. The last time was when she had sensed a major car crash where twenty six people had died and several dozen others were injured, but what could it mean now?_

 _Her thoughts immediately went to the husband she was so desperately searching for. Could something have happened to him? No, that couldn't be what her sixth sense was trying to warn her about. Benedict was the strongest knight in all of Dalmasca and he was a master magician. No one had ever bested him in combat, whether it be single combat or a battle royale._

 _She made it the end of the tunnel and she used her magick to slip through the wall. She took a few steps into the inner sanctum and she froze in place. There, lying on the floor, was her husband. He was covered in wounds, his armor pierced or broken in many places._

" _No." She whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes, "No, no…it can't be."_

 _She ran over to him and knelt down. She checked for a pulse and found nothing. No pulse, no breathing, and his skin was cool to the touch. He had been dead for several minutes. Her mind couldn't seem to comprehend what she was seeing, but her heart understood. It was screaming in anguish and despair, shattering again and again with a pain so fierce that it felt like she was dying._

 _She simply sat there on her knees while stroking his face and brushing his hair, crying silently as her mind caught up with what her heart already knew. Benedict Strathem, the man that had taught her how to love and what it meant to be loved in return, was dead. He had given her a reason to live, to actually make a life for herself here in this reality and now…now he was gone. Everything she did, everything she fought for…it was all completely meaningless._

 _Her head snapped up when she heard the clanking of armor. It was distant, but it wouldn't take them long to find this place. She quickly removed her husband's ring and placed it in the pouch on her hip. She then looked for the pendant he always wore. He had said to give it to his younger brother should he ever fall in battle. Her search was fruitless, meaning that the Imperials already took it._

 _She heard the sound of armor clanking again, much closer than before. She needed to leave this place soon or she would be discovered. She leaned down and kissed her husband's lips, almost sobbing at how cold they were. She forced herself to rise to her feet and head back the way she had come. She glanced back, taking one final look at her husband and engraving him in her memory forever. She then turned and fled the room._

* * *

The Mist swirled even more intensely around the crimson haired mark hunter, creating a cyclone of sorts around her body. The sky pirate raised his arms and tried to push his way towards her. Once close enough, he reached out his right hand and touched her shoulder briefly. The Mist condensed and then pulsed outward, flinging him back into the wall. He slid to the floor, black spots beginning to enter his vision.

* * *

 _Artz ran out of the hidden passage only to be caught by an Imperial soldier. Said soldier didn't get the chance to do anything to her because he was stabbed from behind by none other than Captain Azelas. He lowered his sword and turned his attention to her._

" _Artz, are you alright?" He asked noticing how still she was._

 _She looked up at him and his eyes widened in shock. Never before had he seen her look so broken…well more like lifeless like she was nothing more than an empty shell. He hastily pulled her back into the hidden passage and forced her to look up at him._

" _Artz, what happened? Answer me, woman." He ordered desperation in his voice, "Where is Captain Strathem?"_

 _A pain so fierce entered her eyes as the tears began to flow down her face once more._

" _He's…he's…" She started but choked before she could say it._

 _He stared at her with wide eyes, finally comprehending what it was that had happened._

" _He's dead." He said softly, making her vocally sob._

 _He immediately pulled her to his chest, muffling her sobs with his armor. To think that Captain Strathem, the strongest of the knights, had actually fallen in battle. Worse still, his corpse was found by his recently made wife, a woman he had been chasing after for several years. Vossler never doubted the feelings that the dark warrior held for the ginger beauty nor did he doubt her feelings for Captain Strathem._

 _He could only imagine what she was feeling right now and despite the fact that she had been a royal pain in his ass for years, she was still his friend. There was only one person that could help her now and that was Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg. Her sobs quieted down, making him look down at her. She pulled away and took several breaths while wiping away her tears._

" _We need to…" She started clearing her throat, "We need to find Basch and Reks. The fortress is lost. We must make haste for Rabanastre and tell them what's happened."_

 _Her eyes were storming with countless emotions of varying intensities and yet she was still trying to hold herself together long enough to save the people that she cared for. Vossler begrudgingly admitted to himself that he deeply respected her, especially now. Basch had been right when he had said that Artz possessed the heart of a knight._

" _As you command, my lady." He replied before leading her out of the hidden passage._

 _It didn't take them long to find Basch and the few remaining Dalmascan soldiers. As soon as the blonde haired knight saw Artz, he rushed to her side. His hands immediately went to her face to make her look at him. Vossler decided to step in before his long time friend asked the one question that would send the ginger into a mess of tears again._

" _Captain Strathem has fallen. Her ladyship has ordered us to return to Rabanastre." He informed trying hard to ignore the tears that once again filled the ginger's eyes._

" _I cannot leave. Reks is missing and I will not leave him here to die at the hands of the Imperials." Basch replied not looking away from Artz._

" _Your orders, my lady?" Vossler asked looking to the ginger._

" _Captain Azelas, Captain Ronsenburg, find Reks then retreat to Rabanastre. The rest of you will come with me." The red head answered her voice surprisingly strong for someone on the verge of tears._

* * *

A blue light began to glow just above Artz's heart, making her grab her shirt just above that spot. She clutched the fabric tightly, tears streaming down her face. The heat was beginning to build in her chest and she cried out in pain.

"Odin." She bit out as the Mist stopped in an instant.

She fell to her knees, her breathing heavy and ragged. She grunted in pain as she bent over, clutching the spot above her chest even more tightly. She could feel it…the guardian of her soul was trying to break free again like he had so long ago, but she couldn't let that happen. She wasn't to the point of no return like she was last time.

"No, Odin. I'm okay, I'm okay." She choked out.

Slowly the heat began to subside, her eyes ceased to glow and the light emanating from her heart began to fade as well. She took several deep breaths as the tension began to bleed away from her body. She finally sat herself upright and released her shirt.

"This is where your husband died, wasn't it? The fortress you once called home?" Balthier questioned making her look over at him.

Her eyes widened as she saw him sitting against the wall, clutching his right shoulder which looked to be dislocated. She crawled over to him and took his shoulder into her hands. She then pushed it back into place and making him grunt in pain as he rolled his shoulder experimentally. He looked up at her, his eyes out of focus.

"Yes. I never thought that I would come back here." She answered softly, guilt beginning to gnaw at her.

Her magick had a tendency to become extremely volatile when she was pushed beyond her emotional limits and the sky pirate had learned that the hard way.

"You're still carrying all that pain and sorrow. You need to grieve." He replied leaning his head against the wall.

"My grief is all I have left." She responded her eyes filled with so much sadness.

"That isn't true. You have Vaan." He countered gesturing to the out cold blonde not too far away.

"I only met him yesterday." She stated.

"And yet you still care for him. Is he not enough of a reason for you to live?" He asked.

She looked down at the floor, her hair covering her face.

"As much as I would like to say yes, I can't. He's not enough." She answered honestly.

"There must be something I can say or do…some way to help you…" Balthier replied at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

She looked back up at him and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were so lifeless and empty that it hurt to even look at her.

"I'm not worth saving." She stated softly before rising to her feet.

Without a second glance, she exited the room, leaving a rather upset sky pirate in her wake. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the pendant that his brother had given him.

"I'm sorry, brother. Looks like my promise to you will have to wait. There's someone else who needs me first." He spoke quietly before looking up at the ceiling, "Please brother, guide my actions and give me the words to bring her back to life."

Had he been looking down, he would have noticed the jewel shard embedded in the pendant as it began to glow softly, seemingly reacting to his words.

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter known as Artz traversed the surrounding area of the dungeon, smiling slightly as memories of happier days came and went in her mind. This place held so many memories, both good and bad. Even after two years, this place still felt like home to her. How she wished that she could return to those happier days when all was right in her little piece of the world.

She sighed as she leaned against a nearby pillar. She ignored the lustful looks from the passing inmates. They would get their asses handed to them if they tried anything. Her thoughts soon drifted back to a certain brown haired sky pirate which only made her sigh again. She actually felt bad for blowing him back into a wall and dislocating the shoulder of his dominant arm.

He was only trying to help her deal with all of her emotional baggage. She didn't really understand why he seemed so worried about her, considering he had only met her just last night. He was a puzzle that one, and yet she felt some sort of connection to him…a connection she had been railing against since she had first laid eyes on him.

She sighed again and looked down at the floor. Teaming up with Vaan, meeting Balthier and Fran, her brief reunion with Vayne, and then coming to Nalbina again…she was definitely taking a trip down memory lane. This adventure was forcing her to confront the past that she had left behind and perhaps it was time that she did.

She couldn't keep running from it, but she was scared to face it on her own. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to handle it. The spot above her heart began to glow again, but without the burning heat from before.

"I know, Odin. I know that you're with me as are the Psions, but am I really ready to embrace the past I worked so hard to forget?" She questioned softly.

The light pulsed gently as an image of Basch entered her mind. The glow faded as she realized that her old friend, Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg was being held in this very dungeon. Maybe…maybe he could help her accept the past and finally put it behind her. She could only hope that he remembered the vow he had made to her so long ago.

* * *

The blonde haired boy from Dalmasca watched helplessly as a pair of Seeqs bludgeoned a Bangaa to death.

"No, don't!" Vaan called out, trying to get them to stop.

The Seeq delivered the final blow, killing the poor Bangaa. He turned around and faced Vaan, making the boy take a step back.

"He was defenseless." Vaan stated still in shock from their brutality.

The pair of Seeqs approached the blonde haired youth as a third Seeq jumped from above and slammed into Vaan, knocking him out. They dragged him down the stairs and into a pit. Vaan awakened as the Seeq dragging him dropped his foot. He quickly got to his feet and tried getting to one of the entrances, only for it to slam shut along with the other ones as well.

The blonde was then backed against a wall as the three Seeqs began to close in on him. Balthier approached the edge of the pit, determined to help the boy that the ginger haired goddess cared about.

"Something stinks in here, all right. I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty." He commented, earning himself the attention of the Seeqs.

One of the Seeqs muttered something in his native tongue at the pirate. Balthier spit to the side and then cracked his knuckles.

"I said you're the one that stinks, Hamshanks. Hear me now?" The sky pirate elaborated before jumping into the pit himself, "You all right, Vaan?"

Vaan assumed a fighting stance as his response, causing the brown haired pirate to smirk. Balthier motioned his hand in a 'Bring it on' fashion. The Seeqs were about to engage when a certain ginger haired goddess jumped into view and slammed into the middle Seeq. She used her momentum to jump again, doing a spinning flip to land in front of Balthier and Vaan.

"You've got some nerve attacking my friends." She stated giving off a deadly vibe.

The Seeq she had landed on rose to his feet and yelled at her in his native tongue.

"I see, so you seek to take their lives then. I will not allow that to happen. I protect what is mine." She replied as blue violet electricity began to ripple across her body.

The area surrounding them went dark as the ginger raises her hand, electricity sparking from her palm wildly.

"Artz, no!" Vaan yelled moving forward.

The sky pirate stopped him and pulled him away from the ginger haired woman as dark clouds began to form above them. She raised her hand into the air, a bolt of blue violet electricity shooting up into the dark thundering clouds.

"God Song!" She yelled as she whipped the same hand towards the Seeqs.

The sky crackled with electricity before three blue violet lightning bolts shot towards the Seeqs, each one colliding with one of her targets. They screamed in pain before exploding into dust. The darkness faded as she lowered her hand.

Both the sky pirate and the boy from Dalmasca stared at the ginger haired mark hunter, both for very different reasons. One was in shock and the other was deeply impressed. Just who was the mysterious Artz and how was she able to perform such powerful magicks while in such a weakened state? So many questions revolved around her and only time would reveal the answers.

* * *

Lady Artz: That's it for Chapter Seven: God Song! Whew! Sixty five hundred words, oh my god! I just kept adding things and modifying things and just holy crap. I think this might be the longest chapter of this story thus far! Don't worry, I'm certain I'll have some longer ones in the future.

Anyways, leave tons and tons of the reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Eight: The Dalmascan Knight! Stay Tuned!


	9. Chapter 8: The Dalmascan Knight

Lady Artz: Hello, everyone and welcome back to my Final Fantasy XII story, _Dawn of Twilight_! I know that it has been a very long time since I posted a new chapter and for that I deeply apologize. I have been having some trouble getting back to my writing because I am still recovering from a severe persistent depression. Add anxiety and ADHD to that and we have ourselves a triple threat combo.

This chapter may be a little off because I don't have the core written out with the exception of one flashback sequence. Again, the depression is a real pain, but please bear with me as I attempt to find my writing mojo again.

Much thanks to all those that have faved, followed, and reviewed my stories. Even without me updating, many of you have continued to support me and I am deeply honored and moved by your dedication. I hope that support continues as I try to rediscover myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Final Fantasy franchise. All credit goes to its creators and the many people that helped bring this universe to life. I do, however, own my original characters, namely Artz and Benedict.

I think that about covers it, so without a further delay...I present to you Chapter Eight of Dawn of Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Dalmascan Knight

* * *

The ginger haired dimensional traveler let out a long suffering sigh before turning to the two idiots that seemed to get into trouble at the drop of a hat... _any hat_. They were both staring at her with two very different expressions on their faces. Vaan was sporting the open mouth, gawking state of shock while the troublesome sky pirate was apparently impressed by her display and had that annoying, smug smirk on his irritatingly handsome face. How did she get into this mess? Oh yeah, she decided to hitch a ride on the crazy train after bumping into Vaan of all people.

"You two alright?" She asked getting a little uncomfortable with all the staring/gawking.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" The sky pirate asked knowing that it was rhetorical at this point.

Vaan snapped his mouth shut but then opened it to say something, but didn't get the chance to as they heard the sound of metal on stone. The guards were coming and the last thing they need to be was, quite literally, the center of attention. She rushed over to them and pushed them up against the wall of the circular arena, just out of sight of the approaching Imperials.

Balthier took that moment to peek out and he almost groaned.

"Great. They just don't give up, do they?" He mumbled annoyed by this newest development.

"He's a hard one to ditch." She whispered back, already knowing who that particular bangaa was.

They had had several encounters over the last two years, mainly her beating the crap out of them for getting between her and her mark. It would not bode well if they knew she was here, especially in her weakened state.

"Now is looking like a good time for us to leave." He responded catching a glimpse of Fran out of the corner of his eye.

The three of them moved swiftly and quietly to the gate Fran was behind as she lifted it enough to allow them to slide under.

"Through the oubliette, there's a way out. Only..." The Viera started hesitating slightly.

"The Mist, not surprising." Artz finished for her, knowing exactly what Fran's senses were telling her.

"Then we'll need weapons." The pirate stated as the three of them slid under the gate and out of the arena.

Their attention was drawn back to the Imperials when one of the soldiers started shouting.

"What did you call me? Say that again!" He yelled.

"Idiots, the lot of them." The ginger mumbled under her breath causing the sky pirate to choke down a snort of amusement.

"What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate and the mark hunter in your hands, where are they?" The bangaa replied unperturbed by the guard.

The crimson haired mark hunter tensed, swearing a long line of curses inside her head. Of course, he would know she was here! That damn bangaa and his gang were bloody cockroaches! Balthier pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, almost possessively as he glared at the bounty hunter. She smiled slightly at his reaction. He probably didn't realize that he had taken such an action and she found it rather amusing.

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate and mark hunter of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here." The soldier stated smugly like he really had any say in the matter.

"Wrong thing to say. Honestly, does he want his head sawed off?" The red head muttered smirking as she felt the pirate's silent chuckling radiate through his body.

"Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on you...before I kill Balthier and Artz." The bounty hunter now identified as Ba'Gamnan threatened.

"Predictable." Artz muttered earning a small snort from the Viera surprisingly.

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan." An authoritative voice commanded.

The mark hunter went shock still, her eyes wide. Bloody hell! She had forgotten about this part! If they got caught, they were so screwed, especially her because she was Basch's best friend. Hello target, meet her back...and front...and probably her head too. Fuck her life...seriously, just smite her now and be done with it. Save her from this perpetual hell that had the audacity to call itself her life!

The head hunter turned his attention to the new arrival, a man clad in heavy armor from head to toe with a flowing black cape attached to his shoulders.

"A Judge." Fran stated a sense of finality held within those two words.

Vaan, the boy that never went anywhere other than Rabanastre, simply repeated the word 'judge' as a question. The red head really needed to educate the boy about the world because at this rate he was going to end up dead from his own ignorance.

"Judges are the self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor and basically the commanders of the Imperial army." Artz answered trying to keep it simple for the blonde.

"Hmph. They're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?" The pirate asked curious.

"That's no ordinary judge. He's Gabranth." The ginger spat her anger beginning to rise.

The blonde haired youth's head snapped to her instantly, remembering what she had told him about Gabranth in the Estersand, and he honestly did not want a run in with him...if what she told him was true.

Ba'Gamnan stepped aside as the Judge and his entourage walked down the steps.

"The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind." Gabranth stated an underlying threat in his voice.

"Respect is not given it is earned, you stupid clotpole." The ginger hissed under her breath.

Balthier squeezed her waist briefly, glancing at her for a brief moment. She settled down a bit, huffing silently in annoyance.

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I correct?" The Judge continued overriding Ba'Gamnan's initial protest.

"Pompous ass." Artz muttered leaning her head on the pirate's chest, wanting nothing more to be as far away from this place as possible.

The head hunter threw up his hands, muttering 'Bah' under his breath before turning around and walking away. Gabranth turned to face the lead soldier who was saluting him practically the whole time before promptly ignoring him and walking off. The soldier immediately followed him.

"Where is the Captain?" The Imperial Judge questioned.

"We have him in solidarity, Your Honor. We're ready to begin our interrogation." The soldier answered.

The crimson haired mark hunter growled lowly, her entire body screaming at her to kill them all. Had she not been running away for two years like an idiot, her best friend wouldn't even be here, but no, she was caught up in her own selfish problems to even bother remembering that he was being held in the dungeon of her very own home. Man, she was a bitch.

She hoped he would forgive her for that oversight...though she knew that he would be grateful for the fact that she did not bust him out on her own. Basch, although understanding her true abilities, knew she was nowhere near as powerful as she used to be and a rescue attempt would have just landed her in chains as well and the Dalmascan knight would never forgive himself for letting any harm befall her while trying to save him.

She barely tuned back as Fran began speaking.

"The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents." The Viera stated softly.

"I can open it." The ginger piped up.

Balthier shook his head in disagreement.

"No, you need to regather your strength. I need you as close to your best as I can get in case we run into any...problems." He replied eying the lingering bangaa floating about, "We'll just have to get them to open it for us."

Vaan opened his mouth to speak but the mark hunter simply placed a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Hush, mommy and daddy are busy." The red head stated sassily before continuing, "Besides, I know Nalbina inside and out."

The blonde removed her finger from his mouth.

"How?" He asked genuinely curious.

"This was her home, Vaan." Balthier answered for her.

"It still is. Now let's go." She corrected.

* * *

The Viera known as Fran stopped them in their mad dash to follow the Judge and his entourage when she spotted their belongings in what looked to be a dumping ground for the prisoners' former possessions.

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and armaments." The sky pirate stated rather poetically.

"Keep it simple, stupid." Artz commented before looking at Vaan, "Our stuff is in here."

The group of four quickly located their missing items and equipped their once missing equipment. They then hurried down the hall, the doors beginning to close. Balthier and Fran made it easily while Vaan barely scurried through at the last second. Artz, however, didn't make it.

She huffed in annoyance at her weakened body. She could have made if she was in prime condition, but she wasn't so there was no point in dwelling on it. Besides, she knew all the secrets passages within the fortress and dungeon. She smirked as she placed her hand on the right wall, zapping it with her magic briefly before disappearing from the hallway entirely.

On the other side of the door, Balthier had made a rather hasty retreat to avoid being seen by several guards roaming about the place.

"There are more turnkeys than cut purses down here. I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?" He suggested not noticing that the crimson haired woman was missing.

"Artz is behind the door! She didn't make it through in time!" Vaan informed them in a panicked whisper.

The sky pirate whipped around and silently cursed himself for not remembering that she was still recovering from summoning that creature in the Waterway. They had to find a way to open the doors and retrieve her because there was no way in hell he was leaving her behind. He walked swiftly to the doors trying to find some kind of mechanism to reopen the doors.

He was so focused on trying to get to the red head that he didn't notice when his other two companions were pulled through a wall. He nearly let out a shout, barely choking it down to a grunt, as he too was pulled through the same wall...by none other than the missing mark hunter.

"How..." He started slightly confused by what had just occurred.

She giggled, a smile coming to her face.

"Nalbina is my home, remember? I know all the ins and outs...including quite a few hidden passage ways that the Imperials still don't know about." She answered her smile falling into a smirk, "This particular passage happens to let out near the gate to the oubliette."

The ginger then spun on her heel and walked down the passage, Vaan and Fran already falling in behind her.

"How does she do that?" The pirate mumbled shaking his head in bewilderment as he trailed after the others.

They reached the end of the passage in under a minute. Artz tapped the wall briefly with her magic but instead of making it passable, she instead caused it to shimmer like water and appear semi transparent. She motioned them to remain silent as the Judge and his entourage passed, walking up to the gate.

One of the Imperial mages began to chant and the magicks on the gate faded away. The gate then opened and the Judge strode forward like he owned the place but what Balthier didn't account for was that the mage resealed the gate before they could even step out of the hidden passage way. The mage then left the area, no doubt returning to his other duties.

The group stepped out of the passage and walked up to the gate.

"Now what?" Vaan asked shifting around uneasily.

The crimson haired mark hunter smirked as she glanced back at the brown haired sky pirate.

"I do believe that I said that it was you who was going to need me to escape from this little dungeon." She reminded looking very much like the cat that ate the canary.

Balthier looked at her, frowning slightly.

"You know how to open the gate without straining yourself?" He asked giving her a firm look.

"Who do you think designed the seal for the gate in the first place?" She countered loving how his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "My husband and I created the seal to protect the fortress and the town from the critters in the tunnels below. The incantation the mage used was the official way to open the gate."

"And the unofficial way?" He responded seeing where she was going with this.

"I thought it best to have a back door to the seal in case the fortress was ever taken. I'm really glad I did. Using the incantation would drain me, but the back door is kind of like a release valve, giving me power instead of taking it." She explained.

"Clever though unusual." He replied eyeing her with mild suspicion.

Why would she want to create such a complicated seal matrix for such dire circumstances? At the time, it was irrelevant even unlikely to occur, so why?

"I prefer to have as many options as possible, especially within my own home. That way I can ensure the lives of as many as I can." She answered his unspoken question, "Trust me, this won't be the last time you see one of my fail safes. I've set them up just about everywhere."

She walked closer to the gate and placed her hand on it. She closed her eyes and whispered two words, but he couldn't hear what she said though he had no doubt that Fran had, judging by the confused frown on her face. The gate swung open and the group of four went through, the gate closing behind them.

They scurried up to the higher path to watch the proceedings down below, but all Artz could focus on was the shirtless man held within the hanging cage. He looked like he hadn't been fed for weeks and was utterly filthy. She barely recognized the man that was her best friend, Captain Basch fon Rosenburg. She could still remember the first day they met like it was yesterday, her heart aching.

* * *

 _The crimson haired dimensional traveler known as Artz wandered around the town market of Nalbina Fortress. She had been in the Final Fantasy XII universe for a little over a week now, her head was still spinning from that revelation, and had spent most of that week being nursed back to health by her dark haired savior, Captain Benedict Strathem._

 _To think she would actually meet someone with the same name and general appearance of her secondary original character that she used in her stories to act as her counterpart. Stranger still was the fact that he was the captain and leader of the soldiers stationed here at Nalbina Fortress. You would think that someone as important as him would have at least been mentioned in the game, but nope, not a single peep about the 'Legendary Dark Warrior'. How did he become legendary in the first place? On second thought, she didn't want to know._

 _She sighed quietly, putting aside her constantly whirling thoughts to focus on her current surroundings. She frowned as she noticed the lack of people in the market. From what Ben had told her, the place was constantly bustling and buzzing with people, so why was it so incredibly empty now? She continued to look around, noticing one or two people on the far side and a single vendor still open for business. She walked over to him, both curious and concerned about what was going on._

 _"Excuse me, sir, but where is everyone?" She asked politely._

 _Last thing she needed was to step on any toes and make her now turned upside down life even more hectic._

 _"Down on Market Lane, close to the main entrance." He answered rather blandly, looking utterly bored out of his mind._

 _"Why?" She questioned frowning slightly._

 _"I ain't an information broker, lady, but if you buy something..." He hinted going from bored to hopeful in a blink of an eye._

 _She almost sighed but refrained. Ever the businessman, but even he had to make a living so she couldn't fault him for wanting her to buy something. She reluctantly pulled out the bag of gil (still sounds_ fishy _to her) Benedict had given her. She was hesitant to use it, because she preferred earning her own way. She really didn't like to rely on the charity of others when she was fully capable of making her own money._

 _The only reason she had accepted it was because she currently had no skills or craft that would allow her to support herself. Her skill set simply didn't match up to this world and they had a different idea of what was of value and marketable. Her Dark Warrior was going to have a hissy fit when he realizes that she wants to be a mark hunter. He flat out refused to teach her how to fight or how to wield magick, but she was going to find a way._

 _The dark haired knight treated her like glass, fragile and about to break at a moment's notice. She couldn't exactly blame him for making that conclusion considering what she had just gone through and what she had lost by being brought to this world. She had experienced a tremendous shock, forcibly ripped from her world and all she knew, to be deposited in a universe, via a mist storm, she had believed to be entirely fictional and he was waiting for the inevitable._

 _She knew that she would eventually break down from the stress, but she had some modicum of control over her deeper emotions. She would only allow herself to grieve when she believed that the time was right and preferably not within view of any living soul. She was twitchy about crying in front of others, a long standing belief that crying in front of another was showing weakness and she refused to be weak. She wasn't one of those macho types that didn't know how to show her weakness. She was just incredibly picky is all._

 _It had to be someone she trusted absolutely, complete faith and total trust to be precise. Thus far, no one fitted that bill, not even her warrior, but perhaps one day that would change. At least, she hoped it would. For now she needed to be strong because she was in a new and very hostile world, one filled with monsters and creatures that would make the T-Rex look like a purring kitten._

 _Ivalice was going to be plunged into a war that would leave no place untouched, no safe haven for protection. She knew she needed to be strong, stronger than she's ever been, if she wanted a snowball's chance in hell at surviving, let alone trying to help the main heroes. She had to be strong no matter what and she knew that she was going to have to let go of a lot of her preconceptions, including her not taking a life. Such a lifestyle was no longer a valid option for her._

 _She steeled her resolve and utter contempt for having to use someone else's money as she surveyed the vendor's various wares which was quite a few. Unfortunately, much of it wasn't of any use to her in her current state and the prices were seriously high, much more so than she would have thought...especially for the more common items, simply ridiculous. She then spotted a beige messenger bag, very similar to the one she had back in her world, and she immediately pointed at it._

 _"Ah...you've got a good eye, little lady." The vendor commented retrieving the item, "This here is a magicked bag, capable of holding anything no matter its size...up to ninety nine per item that is."_

 _One, when he called her 'little lady', she swore he sounded like John Wayne, and secondly, why only ninety nine?_

 _"Why ninety nine? Why not an infinite supply or at least a larger one?" She asked honestly confused by the limitation._

 _Her mind flashed back briefly to her time playing Final Fantasy XII, particularly to the inventory screen. The max amount of each item that could be carried was ninety nine and it suited the game's mechanics, but why would such a limitation exist within the real universe of Final Fantasy XII?_

 _"Got a smart one, eh? I concede that magick is a mighty powerful thing, but even it has its limits. You can carry an infinite number of items, but only ninety nine of each." The vendor answered sounding so smart._

 _"You have no idea how it works, do you?" She replied smirking, a knowing look in her eyes._

 _The vendor chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, having been totally called out on his lack of knowledge._

 _"It's not exactly a question you're asked every day. Most people just accept it as fact and move on." He answered truthfully._

 _She wanted so badly to roll her eyes, but she didn't want to be rude after he had admitted the truth. At this point, she kind of guessed that it was going to be one of those questions that would remain unanswered unless she could track down and corner a magick theoretician or someone that was actually involved in the production of said bags. Couldn't she at least get one of her long standing mysteries about the game's mechanics solved? Was that really too much to ask...apparently it was._

 _She refocused on the still sheepish vendor, a determined look on her face. She was going to get her original question answered and to do that she needed to buy that bag._

 _"How much for the bag?" She inquired._

 _"Two thousand gil but for you, I'll drop it to eighteen hundred." He answered grinning._

 _She barely managed to keep her eyes from bulging out of their sockets. Her dark haired savior had told her that bags like these costed less than a Hi-potion and that was four hundred and eighty gil! She knew the prices were inflated because of Nalbina's location in the Estersand and the presence of the Aerodome, but this was beyond bonkers. Alright, time to get clever._

 _"What a rip off?! I'm paying no more than a thousand!" She exclaimed already acting on her plan._

 _She wanted to see if this guy would fall into the same trap as the jailer did in the movie 'The Mummy'._

 _"Sixteen hundred minimum!" The vendor shouted back._

 _She snorted, acting like she was insulted, but the only thought in her mind was hook, line, and hopefully sinker._

 _"Nine hundred." She stated crossing her arms and trying to look perturbed._

 _"You're supposed to go up not down!" He replied getting frustrated, "Twelve hundred!"_

 _She glared at him as she put her hands on her hips._

 _"Seven hundred." She responded firmly, not budging an inch._

 _"Six fifty!" He shouted in desperation, not realizing that he had gone lower than she had._

 _"Deal!" She exclaimed, looking right pleased with herself._

 _She gave thanks for the obscene amount of television she watched growing up and they said you couldn't learn anything from TV. She smirked as the vendor blinked several times in stunned silence before a grin slowly formed on his face. She was glad that he wasn't angry with her._

 _"Well played, little lady, well played." He complimented as she handed him the agreed upon amount._

 _He handed her the bag and she swung the strap over her head, the bag resting against her left hip._

 _"I haven't haggled like that in forever. For a moment, I thought I was getting rusty." She commented smiling at him._

 _The vendor chuckled softly, his perceptive gaze lingering on her dark sapphire eyes as though he was searching for something. She didn't look away and evenly held his gaze, allowing him to find whatever it was he was looking for. After a moment, he nodded slightly as if to himself and his face became serious, all traces of his former humor gone._

 _"To answer your question, they're has been a lot of strain between the merchants and the soldiers. People are starting to get rowdy, if you know what I mean?" He revealed._

 _"Care to elaborate?" She asked, " Kind of new to town, not up to speed on the local politics."_

 _"The last commander, Captain Davis, was not the best fellow to do business with. He was very strict, so strict that it practically strangled the life out of this place. Fortunately, he retired recently and left the service four months ago. He left his second-in-command, Captain Strathem, in charge. The merchants were hoping that Davis's policies would be revised to allow more freedom for the merchants and cutting costs too._

 _It actually takes a small fortune to even think about opening a small business here; license fees, stall rental, product shipping, advertising, special orders and such. That doesn't even include the cost of living here or even moving here. That's why the prices are so high here in comparison to say Rabanastre or even Nabudis." He explained in further detail._

 _"I see. Nalbina's location in the Dalmascan Estersand also plays a major part in the conflict due to the water and food supply. Being in a desert does make growing crops a challenge, but the merchants do know that there is an obscene amount of paperwork involved with a transfer of leadership, right?" She asked the vendor shaking his head in response, "You have to factor in the commander's personal preference in regard to files and reports. Sifting through it all could take years for the new commander, especially if they do not have prior knowledge of the previous leader's way of doing things. Even with that knowledge, it would still take at least two years for the Captain to be able to change anything at all."_

 _"I tried telling them that myself, less words mind you, but it's all about what they want and not what's actually good for the community as a whole." The vendor agreed._

 _"Which explains why you're here instead of down there." She surmised giving him a knowing look._

 _"There's no way I'm getting in the middle of that. I value my life thank you very much, but I do feel bad about leaving the poor guy to face them alone. What's one knight supposed to do against a very unhappy mob?" He wondered._

 _"Which knight?" She asked becoming concerned that things might get ugly._

 _"I can't remember his full name, but I think his first name is Basch..." He started but then noticed her dashing towards the main entrance, "Hey!"_

 _She ran down the street, knowing that she shouldn't considering she had yet to fully recover, but she couldn't let Basch face them alone. It wasn't long before she caught sight of the 'unhappy mob'. They had completely surrounded him, not allowing any direction for escape. She could barely see his shaggy blonde hair or blue-gray eyes, but she could tell that his patience was growing thin._

 _She shoved her way through the crowd, pushing people aside. It was hard to get through and she was already exhausted from her brief sprint, but she had to help him. She finally stumbled out into the small circle where Basch was standing, but she didn't get the chance to speak. Someone, she didn't know who, threw a rock at Basch, but she got in the way. There was a sharp pain in her left temple and she felt something hot and sticky running down her cheek._

 _She fell to the ground and the knight moved instantly to her side. She reached up and touched her temple. When she pulled back to examine her hand, she saw that it was blood. Damn, someone had one hell of throwing arm to actually cause a wound rather than a bruise._

 _Sadly, she couldn't focus on that because she felt something bubble up inside of her. She tried to hold it back, but it refused to be contained. A pulse of magick erupted from her body, forcing the mob back with many of them falling over each other because they had been so crowded in. Served them right in her opinion...idiots._

 _She rose shakily to her feet, swaying a bit, but Basch managed to keep her upright. She did not want to kiss the ground again...it was bad for her health. She glared hotly at the idiots that had started this mess and damn it all to hell, she was going to put an end to this stupidity once and for all._

 _"What the hell is the matter with all of you?! Do you want to bring the entire contingent down on our heads?!" She shouted her eyes glowing softly from her anger._

 _Silence fell over the crowd, but it didn't last as they got back on their feet. Then everybody started shouting at the same time, though she could pick out a few sentences here and there._

 _"We can't live like this!"_

 _"We just want things to change!"_

 _"My children are starving!"_

 _"There's not enough water!"_

 _"They're bleeding us dry!"_

 _"We need help now!"_

 _Dozens of voices merged into a symphony of chaos and her ears were really starting to hurt because of it. She whistled very loudly, so loudly in fact that the ones closest to her and Basch had to cover their ears from the sheer pitch of her voice. What can she say...she knows how to get attention when she wants to._

 _"I understand that things need to change, but harassing a single knight won't solve anything." She started trying to stay as civil as possible._

 _The voices stirred again and this time some were insults toward her. She really didn't care because they were idiots, but she would educate them in time._

 _"What do you know?!"_

 _"You're an outsider!"_

 _"You know nothing of suffering!"_

 _She waited till the voices ebbed off before speaking again._

 _"While it is true that I don't know what you have gone through personally, but I do understand suffering. Everything I know and love is gone; my family, my friends, my home. All of that was taken from me. I know despair and loss, grief and sorrow. I'm all alone now with nothing to my name save the clothes on my back, but do you see me crying it about it?" She spoke softly, her eyes expressing everything she was feeling._

 _Quite a few people in the crowd had the decency to look ashamed, other looked at her with pity, and some were still not convinced._

 _"Instead of focusing on the hardships, focus on what truly matters and that is hope. Hope that things will get better, hope that you will live happily with your families, hope for a new beginning and a brighter future. You shouldn't be fighting against the soldiers, you should be working towards making things better for everyone." She continued seeing that her words were getting through to most of the crowd._

 _One woman with dark hair and grey eyes stepped forward, a determined look on her face and fire in eyes...figuratively speaking of course._

 _"Then what do you suggest we do? We cannot wait for the bureaucracy to sort itself out. Things need to change now if we are to survive." She stated earning several nods of agreement from the others._

 _"Agreed. Some things need to be taken care of, but accosting the knights will only prolong the people's suffering. There is, however, a way to expedite matters." Artz responded._

 _"How?!" The woman shouted half from shock and half from disbelief._

 _"Me." The ginger answered smirking._

 _"But how can you help?!" Someone shouted from near the back of the crowd._

 _"An outsider I may be, but this outsider just happens to have the ear of the fortress's recently appointed commander." The red head revealed._

 _"I know you! You're the one the Captain found in the Mosphoran Highwaste!" Another man yelled from somewhere to her left._

 _The crowd descended into whispers before Artz whistled yet again, gaining everyone's attention._

 _"Alright everyone, listen up! We're going to make three lists..." She began before she was interrupted by the woman that had stepped forward._

 _"Why three?" She asked._

 _Artz raised a finger for each list as she named them._

 _"Immediate, moderate, and long term. These are the main categories that all suggestions, complaints, and requests will fall into. Immediate is rather self-explanatory. These are the things that need to have immediate action given to in order to ensure survival and/or productivity._

 _Moderate is the list of things that need to be done sooner rather than later and although they need action, they can be put off for a short while or at least until everything in the first category has been seen to._

 _The category of long term is also self-explanatory. These are things that either require extensive planning or funds in order to implement. Also this category includes things that are not necessary for survival, but more for convenience or easier access to make things run more smoothly later on down the line." She described._

 _The people in the crowd looked rather surprised by how thought out her plan was and wondered when she had time to actually think about it._

 _"One more thing before we get started. Not everything you suggest will be fulfilled and the knights may ask things of you as well. Long story short, this will be a compromise." She stated watching the crowd begin to settle._

 _"Compromise?!" One man screeched but was ignored by the majority of the crowd who were far more interested in the ginger outsider that wanted to help them even though she didn't know them._

 _Instead of ignoring the man, Artz instead chose to answer him._

 _"Yes, compromise. A compromise is where neither party is truly happy about the outcome, but the situation is vastly improved from before." She elaborated._

 _The people were stunned that she replied to him, thinking that she would ignore him like the rest of them did, but she listened to what he had to say and responded kindly to him._

 _"It's better than nothing, I suppose." The man grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away._

 _"Exactly, anything is better nothing." She replied with a smile, "Alright we need a pen and some..."_

 _Her eyes dulled and she crumpled to the ground. Basch barely managed to catch her, slowly lowering them to the ground. The dark haired woman walked over to them, kneeling down to examine the red head. She gasped upon seeing the blood trailing down her skin. No one had noticed because her hair covered the injury and the trail of blood._

 _"She's hurt! Send for Gaius at once!" She commanded and someone near the back rushed towards the fortress where the physician resided._

 _"I'm okay. Just a little tired...and dizzy." The disoriented Artz reassured trying to sit up properly._

 _"You are not to move until Gaius has arrived and your injury tended to." The woman ordered expecting to be obeyed._

 _"Piss off. Shit needs doing and I'm not gonna let that stop me from helping these people." The red head snapped glaring at the woman who dared to order her around when she was trying to help._

 _The woman looked like she had been slapped, but still insisted that she at least remain seated while she worked. The ginger begrudgingly agreed, mainly because she really was too tired to really move much. She continued to organize the people and a young man about seventeen had apparently been writing down everything she said, so she put him in charge of writing the lists._

 _She did warn the crowd that if they didn't keep their tempers in check that she would make them all drowned rats...drowned with syrup that is. She knew where the store room was for the kitchen and she could easily carry out that threat. After much grumbling, the people filed into lines and took turns for the lists...which included a tally sheet so the Captain would know how his charges were thinking and feeling about certain things._

 _It wasn't a bad plan, really, a bit simple but it did get the people to calm down and use their brains rather than flying off the handle, doing something stupid, and ultimately making life miserable for everyone._

 _Artz finally stood up despite the raven haired woman's protests and the blonde knight, who had been silent the whole time, maneuvered her out of the sun and into the shade, letting her sit down on a sealed barrel. The raven pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the ginger's wound, making her wince every once in a while._

 _"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. You're not fully recovered from the storm yet." She scolded softly, concern in her voice._

 _"I thought I recognized you. You're Morgana, Gaius's niece and apprentice." Artz commented as she watched the proceedings._

 _"How'd you know?" Morgana asked curious._

 _"You were there while I still a bit delirious after the storm. I remember you singing to me when I woke up from nightmares every few hours." She answered making the raven blush a bit, "When I asked who you were, Gaius told me about you; stubborn, strong willed, authoritative, worry wart, passionate, and bossy to boot."_

 _"I'm only bossy when people don't listen to me." The raven replied giving the ginger a pointed look._

 _"You should ask instead of order. You'd be surprise how much more you can accomplish that way and definitely a lot less defiance." Artz countered a knowing smile on her lips._

 _Morgana huffed, knowing full well that the crimson haired woman was right. The middle aged physician named Gaius and Morgana's uncle and master approached them and tended to her, chastising her for doing too much too quickly and that he had half a mind to get Benedict to lock her in her room. He had to back pedal pretty quickly when he saw the mischievous look in her eyes, knowing that she would no doubt rise to the challenge and escape._

 _She simply laughed and apologized for overdoing it. She promised to be more careful in the future, to which she crossed her fingers behind her back which Morgana saw and had to muffle her laughter. Once treated, Gaius returned to the fortress, leaving his raven haired niece to fill in the silence with chatter while waiting for the list to be finished. She, thankfully, had to excuse herself and return to her duty's as an apprentice...and people called the ginger a chatter box. Artz had nothing on Morgana._

 _Once freed from the persistent, word vomiting Morgana, the crimson haired dimensional traveler was finally able to turn her attention to the still silent blonde haired knight that was Captain Basch fon Rosenburg who was sitting beside her and had been the entire time. He seemed content to be in her company, but he did glance often at her, making her wonder what was on his mind._

 _She mentally sighed. This was not how she wanted her first meeting with the Dalmascan knight to go and to be honest, she didn't actually know how to approach him to begin with, so it was probably a good thing that they met this way. Under normal circumstances, she would have been rather intimidated by him. She was shorter than he was, he was always armed, and let's face it, she did not have the best track record with men in general._

 _The silence dragged on between them and she was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. She didn't do well with silence, because when it was silent, it gave her too much time to think and in the end, she would overthink just about everything and ended up winding herself up into a frenzy. Her fingers started to twitch and she knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped. She fidgeted and shifted on her seat, her body growing more and more tense then...snap!_

 _"Oh for the love of God, Basch! Just talk to me already!" She complained rather loudly before snapping her mouth shut in embarrassment._

 _Her sudden outburst elicited a soft chuckle from her blonde haired companion, making the ginger scowl at him when she realized that he had done it on purpose._

 _"I apologize, my lady." He stated turning his head to smile at her._

 _"One: I'm not a lady...probably the furthest thing from what you would even consider a lady. Two: You're an ass. And three: Ben told you about me, didn't he?" She replied her proverbial feathers ruffled._

 _"You may not be noble by blood, but you are noble of heart. Your actions this day has proven that to me. Also, I only provoked you because I could see how frustrated you were with the events of this day and you, undoubtedly, needed to release that frustration...in a non-violent way of course. And yes, Captain Strathem did inform of his rather spirited and curious ward. He spoke a great length about you." The knight explained._

 _"Ward? He seriously calls me 'his ward'?" She asked incredulous, receiving a nod from Basch, "I am so gonna bitch slap him, because I am not his ward, I am his friend."_

 _"I was under impression that you had only known him for a week." The blonde stated confused by her declaration._

 _"Is there a question in there somewhere?" The red head asked wondering why he was so confused._

 _"You called him friend, yet that would require a previous meeting or relations. He has not spoken of any such interactions." He answered._

 _The crimson haired woman looked at him like he was an idiot. Was it really so foreign a concept for someone to befriend anyone on the spot in this world? She did it all the time back home. Huh, this world was just chalk full of surprises, wasn't it?_

 _"Basch, I consider you a friend and we just met a few hours ago. I've known Ben for a week and consider him a close friend." She explained hoping that he would understand what kind of person she was._

 _"You trust that easily?" He questioned both surprised and concerned at the same time._

 _"I give my trust freely. Break it and it is difficult if almost impossible to regain." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _The knight's eyes lit up with understanding, finally coming to some sort of conclusion to the conundrum she represented._

 _"You believe in the best of people, their goodness. You give them your trust to prove that your offer of friendship is indeed genuine, despite how little time has passed. A rather forward approach, but also highly detrimental to one's emotional well being." He replied seeing the glaring weakness of such an attitude._

 _"You'll have to protect me then." She countered simply, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders._

 _"Seeing as you risked your life earlier to shield me, I'd best make it a vow..." He started before realizing something else, "...without an expiration date."_

 _Artz snorted before the giggles erupted out of her, her entire body shaking from her attempt to not full out laugh. When she finally settled down, she looked over at him._

 _"I will leave my emotional well being in your very capable hands..." She responded her eyes sparkling with happiness, "...in return for your eternal friendship that is."_

 _"I vow to protect you, Lady Artz, and do all in my power to ensure your safety and happiness." He pledged his eyes, face, and tone being completely serious._

 _She blinked in surprise, taken aback by the sudden shift in the conversation. She hadn't expected him to take her seriously. She had just been joking around, but hearing him make such a vow, it put her at ease. The tension that had been inside her since she first arrived was beginning to melt away. His words wormed their way into her heart and filled her with a warmth she had never known before._

 _The ginger looked into his eyes, making sure that he was being genuine and not pulling another prank on her. He held her gaze and she knew that he meant every word he had said. Her vision swam as tears built up in her sapphire orbs. They slid down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away._

 _The blonde knight made no move to comfort her which was definitely a smart move on his part. Any sort of physical contact would break the moment and she would hastily retreat into herself, most likely running away in the process. He simply continued to look into her eyes, allowing her to shed the tears that she had been holding inside her for so long._

 _In this single moment, she could let go of some the sorrow and grief that had been eating away at her all week. He had done something that she thought no one would have been able to do for a long time. He had completely bypassed her defenses by simply being who he was and she was so grateful for that._

 _She may have lost everything she ever knew and loved, ripped from her world and thrusted into this one, but she had found something that didn't expect to find for a long time._

 _A true friend._

* * *

The crimson haired mark hunter was jolted out of the memory when Vaan tugged on her arm. She quickly took stock of her surroundings and noticed that the Imperial Judge and his entourage were gone, meaning it was safe to come out of hiding. She rose to her feet and followed the others over to the hole where Basch's cage hung over.

"Who's there?" The knight asked.

Artz walked up to the cage and the blonde haired man looked positively stunned to see her, like he was seeing some kind of ghost or perhaps an illusion.

"My lady." He whispered hope and disbelief coloring his voice.

"Basch." She replied almost as quietly.

The sky pirate looked down into the chasm beneath the cage.

"This the place?" He asked trying to ignore silent exchange happening between the ginger haired goddess and the blonde haired knight.

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere." Fran answered glancing briefly at the red head.

"It's the Barheim Passage, an old railway system for transporting goods, but went out of style when airships came into play. The Mist is thick and is home to quite a few pests." Artz commented her eyes still fixed on her friend.

"Please you must get me out..." Basch started desperate.

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead...especially when they happen to king slayers." The pirate retorted not even looking at the knight.

"I did not kill him." The blonde stated at the same time the ginger spoke, "He didn't kill him."

The knight stared at the mark hunter, relief in his eyes. She smiled softly at him, her eyes still holding the same trust she had placed in him all those years ago.

"Is that so? Glad to hear it." The pirate responded a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"Stop being an ass, pirate." The red head hissed taking her eyes of the knight to look at him.

"Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca." Basch pleaded.

Artz groaned as the blonde haired youth flew into a rage and jumped onto her friend's cage. Did that boy even listen to her? She had explicitly told him that Gabranth had murdered the king, not Captain Rosenburg. Also if he trusted her tell him what to do, why couldn't he trust her when she told him the truth about Basch?

"Dalmasca! What do you care about Dalmasca?! Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's dead, every single one! Even my brother...You killed my brother!" Vaan shouted his anger overriding his common sense.

"Quiet! The guards will hear." Balthier snapped trying to get the boy to calm down.

The crimson haired mark hunter glanced over at Fran when the Viera's ear twitched slightly, no doubt hearing the foot steps of the approaching guards. The Viera looked at the red head who nodded toward the lever near the hanging cage. Fran got the message.

"I'm dropping it." She stated firmly.

She kicked the lever, the chain attaching the cage to the ceiling beginning to drop. Fran jumped onto the cage.

"Pirates without a sky." Both Balthier and Artz said in unison.

The sky pirate then grabbed her about the waist and they jumped onto the cage themselves. The only thought on the ginger's mind was 'Here we go again.'

* * *

Lady Artz: That's it for Chapter Eight: The Dalmascan Knight! Took me a little over a day to get it all typed up. Man, I am rusty, but not to worry. I'll get back up to speed eventually. Also be sure to leave your guesses for the two words Artz spoke in order to open up the gate. Next up is Chapter Nine: A New Beginning! See ya later, dearies! *disappears*


End file.
